harold le prince dragon
by skysurfeur
Summary: harold et krokmou ont quitté beurk cette nuit-la, quand il réapparaisse a un conseil des chefs tout va changer, la vérité va éclater, celle sur les raids, sur les dragons mais surtout sur celle de qui est vraiment Harold haddock
1. prologue

La nuit prenait lentement possession du ciel, six formes s'envoleraient dans le ciel depuis une île, elles s'arrêtèrent puis ce mettent à faire du sur place dans le ciel. Sur le dragon de tête une forme se redresse, il s'agit d'un jeune homme, yeux verts portant une chemise verte sous une veste marron regarde l'ile.

Il prend une grande inspiration.

-Au revoir beurk, merci pour m'avoir porté toute ces années, au revoir Gueulfor merci d'avoir été un père pour moi, au revoir Gothi merci de m'avoir soigné, au revoir Astrid…

Puis le garçon reprit

-Maintenant il est l'heure pour moi de voler de mes propres ailes et de trouver un lieu ou je pourrais être moi-même et vivre en paix avec ma famille.

Puis regarde les autres dragons dans l'air.

-On ne reviendra peut-être jamais ici, si vous voulez allez vivre votre vie tranquillement c'est ici que nos chemin se sépare.

Les dragons lui répondent en grognant,

-vous voulez rester avec nous ? demande t-il en regardant chaque dragon l'un après l'autre

Le terreur chantonne, le Grock hoche la tète, le cauchemar monstrueux s'enflamme, le braguetor (zippleback) ce cogne les têtes et le vipère (nadder) ronronne

-très bien, et bien mon grand on peut y aller. Direction l'aventure ! cria le jeune homme

Les dragons rugirent et reprirent leur ascension disparaissant dans les nuages


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour,Bonsoir a tous et a toutes, voici le 1er chap

Mais d'abord quelque petit point noir a voire:

\- l'univers ne m'appartient(dommage).

-je ne serais pas régulier pour les chapitres suivant.

Pour les points sympas:

Un grand merci a Lune Pourpre pour le comment' et son follow

Ainsi qu'a Toothlesspower (super pseudo)

Il ne me reste qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et bon Chap'

Le ciel bleu commençait à laisser place a l'orange du crépuscule, pas un nuage n'a l'horizon la mer calme, doucement un drakkar fend les eaux s'approchant d'une île :

A la proue un homme, brun, gigantesque bâti comme une armoire regarde la mer, les combats l'on marqué que ce soit contre des dragons, des pirates, des traîtres, des berserkers.

 _-Depuis combien de temps a-t-il disparue ?_

 _\- 5 ans bientôt répondit une voie dans sa tête_

5 longues années partagées entre l'espoir, l'espoir que son fils soit vivant quelque part dans ce monde et le doute, le doute de ce qui était arrivé à son fils.

Il regardait la mer en quête d'un signe

-Stoïck on arrivera bientôt, lui dit un viking blond unijambiste et manchot de surcroit.

Mais Stoïck ne l'entendais pas.

-Chef on arrivera bientôt si Njörd ne nous retire pas sa bénédiction repris le blond plus fort

\- Oh pardon Gueulfor dit il avant de se retourner vers son ami.

-Tu as une sale tête mon vieux répondit le viking

-C'est la même que hier et que avant-hier répondit Stock avec lassitude

-Ah Pas faux, va voire Gothi en rentrant elle pourra te donner une de ces infâmes mixtures.

-Geul' elles n'ont plus d'effet sur moi dit t'il du même ton

\- Mon bon Chef me fait une blague ? répondit le viking.

Il connaissait bien les potions de l'ancienne bon nombre de fois elle l'avait envoyé faire ces courses ou il avait servi de cobayes, certaine lui en laissait un mauvais souvenir. Si elle n'avait plus d'effet c'est que soit la « vielle chouette » comme il l'appelait, perdait la main soit c'était l'homme face à lui, et dans les deux cas c'était des problèmes a l'horizon

-non et c'est comme ça depuis ce jour, depuis que mon fils a disparu Thor seuls sait ou.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir changé ce jour-la.

-Pardon ? répondit Stoïck d'une aire étonnée, en fronçant les sourcils

-Oui tu m'as bien entendu.

Le village avait changé des maisons avait été détruite mais tout n'avait pas été reconstruite, les armes demandai de plus en plus un séjour a la forge, certain comme mildew en avait voulu au forgerons, malheureusement comme personne ne pouvais le remplacer il avait été obligé de garder leurs commentaires pour eux.

Cependant un soir, après que Gueulfor ait bu en compagnie d'Astrid pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Harold, un groupe a eu la malheureuse idée de se plaindre de son absence, et Gueulfor c'était énervé. De mémoire de vikings personne n'avait vu un vikings hurler si fort que même les mille tonnerres avaient pris peur, Astrid non plus n'était pas non plus en reste, elle avait failli tailler en pièces tout ceux qui avait survécu a Gueulfor. Si il n'y avait pas eu Gothi pour les calmer, les portes du Walhalla ce serai ouverte ce soir-la.

Stoïck repensa a ce que lui avait dit son ami, qu'il considérait comme faisant partie de la famille, même si durant ces dernières années il y avait eu des haut et des bas. Il prit une grande inspiration

 _-il est temps de ce comporté comme un chef pensa-t-il_

-Votre attention à tous! rugit Stoïck

Tout le monde regarda leur chef, qui parait plus majestueux

-nous arriverons bientôt, je vous demanderais à tous de garder à l'esprit que vous représenter les hooligans de beurk, et que par conséquent vous ne pouvez vous battre avec tout le monde pour des broutilles. Même si nous y allons pour parler avec des tribus amis je me permets que la dernière fois sur l'ensemble des vikings de notre tribu j'ai été le seul a en réchappé et que bon nombre de tribu ont perdu leur chef et ont disparu. Cette remarque arracha des grognements à certain adulte.

-Aussi je me permets de vous donner certaines instructions que maintenant. Varek comme ton père n'est pas la pour prendre des notes tu le remplaceras, avant notre départ il m'a assuré que tu saurais noter tout ce qui doit être consigné.

Varek émet un gloups en pensant à la tache qui lui incombe et part chercher un crayon et un livre vierge

-Rustik ne te pavane car tu n'es pas mon héritier, et ceux tant que le conseil n'as pas donné son aval, si j'entends quoi que ce soit a ce propos je peux t'assurer que tu passeras un sale quart d'heure, les jumeaux pas de mauvais blague ou de lokage, ni de chaos ou quoi que ce soit certain n'ont pas notre patience.

Cette remarque assombrie l'expression des jumeaux qui n'attendait que d'être sur la terre ferme pour ce défoulé.

-Astrid dit Stoïck il se peut que tu rencontre des amies d'Harold si on te le demande dit que tu ignore pourquoi il a refus de venir sinon je n'ai pas d'autre remarque particulière, a part essaye juste de sourire et d'être aimable. Ah et Gueulfor pas d'allusion a tes sous-vêtements, ni de chants la dernière fois tu as traumatisé tout une ile.

\- Quelle bande de malotru aussi répondit Gueulfor, il m'invite à boire et a chanter et on le culot de dire que je suis aussi dangereux qu'un nid de dragon, ce qui fait éclater de rire l'ensemble des vikings présent.

-Nous sommes des Vikings et j'entends que vous vous comportiez comme tel, par Thor, il hors de question de salir le nom des hooligans hirsute ou de beurk.

Les vikings hurles

-longues vie au chef! longues vie au chef!

Stoïck lève les bras et son auditoire ce calme.

\- Maintenant que j'ai finis, il ne me reste qu'a vous souhaiter un bon quart.

Alors que Stoïck se rend à sa cabine, certain grogne à l'idée de devoir rester éveiller cette nuit, une fois a l'intérieure, il verrouille la porte retire son casque et ouvre sa malle contenant le casque qu'il avait donné a son fil peux avant sa disparition, il le prend l'examine puis le repose.

Finalement il décide d'aller ce coucher mais d'abord comme chaque soir depuis la perte de son fils il prie les dieux pour qu'il lui permette de revoir son fils, une fois sa prière fini il s'installe pour dormir.

Ce qu'il ignore c'est qu'a des miles de la une personne agenouillé dans les ombres pris les dieux pour ne pas revoir son père et que si les dieux n'exhaussait pas celle-ci qu'ils fassent en sortent qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas.

Avez-vous devinez qui est la personne dans l'ombre?

Prochain chap un peux de hiccstrid


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour ou bonsoir a vous qui lisez ces lignes.

1 er point j'ai fait une tite maj de mon profil,

Secundo j'ai sorti ce chapitre car j'ai eu une inspi' monstrueux, comme le cauchemar^^

(Celle-ci c'est cadeaux)

Tertio

Pas grand chose à part bonne lecture

Dans le ciel caché par les ténèbres de la nuit, une mystérieuse silhouette perché sur un dragon noir, elle regardait le drakkar qui fendait doucement les eaux. Puis s'adressa au dragon.

-Aller Mirage, on retourne sur l'ile prévenir Harold et on va manger.

Le dragon fait demi-tour part a toute vitesse.

La nuit tombait, Astrid descendit et rejoignit Kognedur dans leur cabine, voyant son ami en train de dormir, elle sorti un cahier de son coffre, retira sa jupe, ces épaulettes et retira un fourreau de cuir contenant deux poignard, caché le long de son dos.

Puis s'installe dans sa couchette et ouvre l'ouvrage, sur la première page on peut voire les armoires des hooligans ainsi que les initiale de son propriétaire : hhh3

Il contenait des illustrations des paysages de beurk, d'elle-même dans plusieurs situation, l'une quand elle s'entraine, quand elle refait sa natte et sa préférée celle ou elle est y représenté éclairé par la lune. Elle y trouve d'autres illustration certaines de Gueulfor, une de Stoïck, de quelque autres villageois une bonne partie de ces illustration montre le dessin d'un furie avec son ami, elle se remémore les rares souvenirs qu'elle avait d'Harold. Les entrainements, les gaffes, puis son vol sur le dos de Krokmou ou il lui avait fait découvrir le monde tel qu'il était a dos de dragon et la lettre qu'il lui avait laissé ce jour la.

Alors qu'elle s'endormit elle rêva de ce qui c'était passé.

 _ **Flashback**_

 **3 ans plus tôt**

 **Le ciel était bleu, l'arène avait été nettoyé, les armes briqué, des rires de vikings buvant de l'hydromel s'entendait partout, des banderoles montrant des mise a mort de dragon avait été accroché partout dans le village, d'autre portait les armoiries de beurk car l'héritier du chef, le champion de l'entrainement avait été choisi, choisi pour tuer le terrible cauchemar monstrueux, au cours d'un duel, qui l'opposerais seul face au terrible dragon. Des vikings pariaient sur quelle arme choisirait le champion, de quelle manière il le mettra a mort.**

 **Alors que le chef faisait son discours devant le village**

 **-« je peux enfin me montrer en publique dit stock d'un ton plaisantin alors que son auditoire qui répondit par des éclats de rire**

 **Il n'eu pas le temps de finir car un hurlement strident bien connu des beurkiens se fit entendre et des boules de plasma explosèrent un peu partout et dispersant les vikings.**

 **-« Furie nocturne couchez vous hurla un viking**

 **Une autre salve éclatant détruisant les portes des cages des dragons et de l'arène. Leurs occupants ne furent que trop ravie de s'envoler et de rejoindre le ciel et leur sauveur qui s'éloignait dans les airs s'éloignant de beurk**

 **-Gueulfor quelles sont les dégâts ? hurla Stoïck alors qu'il «éteignait les bannières qui avait pris feu**

 **\- L'arène est complètement détruite, il faudra en rebâtir une, il faudra capturer de nouveaux dragons, et annoncer a ton fils qu'il ne deviendra pas un viking tout de suite répondit Gueulfor d'un ton déçu**

 **Cette dernière remarque assomma le chef et les autres vikings qui l'entendirent**

 **-Je vais annoncer tout cela à Harold**

 **Le chef partit vers sa demeure, prêt à annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, mais ne trouva point son fils, sa chambre était déserte, il se dirigea vers la forge, espérant le trouver, il était rentré tard le soir précédent, et était ressorti car il voulait faire une arme particulière pour ce jour avait-il dit.**

 **Il a encore du travailler tard et a oublier de rentrer ce coucher ou c'est endormi dans la forge pensa Stoïck sur le chemin**

 **Il fouilla la forge et ne le trouvant pas il organisa les vikings afin de chercher Harald dans toute l'ile**

 **Le soir dans la grande salle tout le monde était inquiet car aucun n'avait vu le jeune homme de la journée, le dernier groupe arriva,**

 **-Stoïck j'ai de mauvaise nouvelles annonça Mastok, un viking aux cheveux noir bâti comme une armoire a glace, le père de rustik, on a trouvé des traces de ton fils**

 **-Ou ça ? –hurla son chef**

 **-Au gouffre des corbeaux mais la zone était infesté de d'écailles de dragon et de sang, pas de corps, le petit c'est battu comme un diable... le viking ne finit pas sa phrase l'expression que portait le fier Jorgenson d'habitude avait été remplacé par une qui parla pour lui**

 **Le silence ce fit total dans la salle puis la salle ce vida ne laissant que le chef et son bras droit qui s'écroulait sur une table, Stoïck ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, et Gueulfor c'était mis à pleurer, une chose était sur, aucun corps donc il y avait toujours une petite chance qu'il soit en vie.**

 **Astrid rentrant chez elle savait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé car elle connaissait son secret.**

 **Elle trouva sur son lit une lettre ainsi qu'un paquet enveloppé dans du tissu**

 **Elle ce précipita sur la lettre et la lu.**

 _ **Astrid,**_

 _ **Si tu lis ces lignes c'est que je serais plus sur l'ile et que je n'ai pu me résoudre à tuer un dragon, il faut croire que mon père avait raison je ne suis pas un tueur de dragon et encore moins un viking.**_

 _ **Krokmou et moi avons pris notre décision,**_

 _ **Nous quittons Beurk, cette île est trop pleine de tête de moutons et ils ne me comprendraient pas, je me refuse aussi a renoncer a qui je suis.**_

 _ **Bien que maintenant tu connaisses mon monde**_

 _ **Je dois te demander de garder ce secret ainsi que celui du nid.**_

 _ **Si mon père l'apprenait il foncerait sans réfléchir, ce serai alors un massacre, et je ne souhaite pas que d'autre personne souffre du poids de mes actes.**_

 _ **Quand au nid je m'en occuperai, il en est de ma responsabilité.**_

 _ **Le paquet est pour toi, c'est la seul chose que je puisse t'offrir pour ton silence, car après tout je ne suis qu'Harold « l'inutile » et une personne capable de fabriquer des objets**_

 _ **Je te demanderais de détruire cette lettre, de cette manière personne ne pourras remonter jusqu'a toi**_

 _ **Adieu Astrid**_

 _ **Harold horrendus haddock 3iem du nom**_

 **Comment avait-elle atterrie la ? Fut la première pensée de la fille mais en voyant la fenêtre ouverte elle comprit, il l'avait dépose en ce servant des dragons, si il était capable de se faire un ami d'un furie nocturne alors pourquoi pas d'autre dragons ?**

 **Elle posa la lettre, ouvrit le paquet et y trouve deux poignard identiques gravé de prières de protection et de bonne fortune, ainsi que leur fourreau alors qu'elle s'émerveillait du travail réalisé par son ami elle remarqua une feuille, une illustration pour lui indiquer comment s'équiper de ces lames.**

 **Elle entendit le bruit des pas de certain vikings rentrant chez eux, elle saisit la lettre, la relue une dernière fois puis la brula a l'aide d'une bougie.**

 **Alors qu'elle regardait le papier ce consumé, ses yeux devinrent de plus en plus humides, elle se mit à pleurer.**

 **Jamais un Hofferson ne pleurait, sauf lors des grands mariages, la jeune fille sentait son cœur ce déchiré, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait quelque chose a coup de hache, elle repensa a une conversation sur l'amour qu'elle avait eu avec ça mère quand elle était plus jeune. Et la elle comprit.**

 **Elle en était venue a aimé le vrai Harold celui que personne sur beurk ne connaissait a part elle**

 **Et elle venait de le perdre**

 **Retour au présent**

-He Astrid réveille-toi on arrive lui souffla Kognedur en secouant son ami

-Quoi ? qu'est ce qui se passe ? répondit Astrid endormi. Regardant son ami s'habiller

\- oh trois fois rien, juste on arrive sur l'ile ou a lieux le rassemblement des chefs, l'ile des cueilleurs-.

Voici mes questions du jour:

1er qui est la fille sur le dragon noir (elle fait partie de l'univers)

2nd qu'en pensez-vous? Je tiens à savoir si vous aimer ou pas, ce que je dois améliorer


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonsoir tout le monde

Je vais faire vite

Celui qui a trouvé l'identité du mystérieux cavalier Bravo! C'était bien Cami ^^

J'ai déjà commencé les deux prochain chap' faut juste que je motive pour les taper.

Sinon bonne lecture

Chapitre 3 l'ile des cueilleurs

L'ile des cueilleurs était bien plus grande que celle de beurk, composé de praires, de champs de montagnes et de lac. Une seconde île de beurk en somme, plus grande mais avec des habitants moins têtus. Ils devaient le nom de leurs tribus à leurs emblèmes, une main avec des fruits, cependant ce sont des guerriers encore plus dangereux, ils pratiquaient l'art des poisons en plus de celui des armes.

Alors que le navire de beurk entraient dans le port un viking bâti comme stock arriva et le salua, les aida à arrimer leurs navire.

-Comment vas-tu mon vieil ami ? demanda-t-il à Stoïck

\- Irgue comme toujours, ça fait plaisirs de te revoir, sommes-nous les derniers arrivés?

-les filles de bertha sont arrivé avant-hier, les trappeurs son t arrivé hier, il ne manquait que toi, le représentant des prophètes, celui d'une autre tribu et le représentant des négociant, d'ailleurs tu dois le connaitre il s'agit de Yohann le négociant, cependant nous devrons faire attention a ce qu'il ne parle pas trop. Les beurkiens acquiescèrent

. Le voyage n'as pas été top difficile ?

\- Non à part les jeunes qui sont vite devenus insupportables le temps était calme, bref la routine viking et pas d'attaque de dragon

-Je suis heureux de le savoir. Tu reconnais mon fils Thugorry ? En désignant un viking blond bien bâti qui arrive en regardant partout. Mon fils vient donc saluer nos amis

-Bonjour Chef Stoïck de dit le jeune viking.

\- Hé bé c'est qu'il a poussé le jeune dit Gueulfor en arrivant, j'ai failli pas reconnaitre le jeune qui venait me rendait visite et discutait avec mon disciple pendant que je forgeais des armes alors que son père était en conseil

-Bonjour maître Gueulfor, puis ce tournant vers son père, Père Asche a encore disparu, l'aurais-tu vu ?

-Malheureusement non, as-tu visité la forge, la grande salle ou sa maison ?

-Oui et il n'y était pas, par mes dieux ces filles vont le rendre dingue, encore plus depuis que les valkyries les ont rejoint.

-le pauvre, il devrait décider à ce marié, quoiqu'avec les valkyries aux trousses j'ai le sentiment qu'il ne serait pas tranquille.

Puis regardant Stoïck et Gueulfor, les deux vikings regardent le père et le fils curieusement.

-Qui est cet Asche ? demanda Gueulfor.

-Asche est un ami répondit thugorry, il voyage d'ile en ile. Il nous a rendu visite il y quatre ans et nous aidé alors que bon nombre de nous était blessé par les raids, la tribu l'a adopté, même si il est absent la plupart du temps.

\- Nos filles ne font que lui courir après, ou mettent en place des embuscades pour s'accaparer son attention, et ne parle que de lui au grand dam de certain jeune, et de leurs parents.

-il doit être bénie des dieux, pour avoir autant de chance repris Gueulfor.

\- Je sais c'est une viking pure souche, un guerrier super fort et sans peur comme moi, lança Rustik en se désignant, et s'imposant dans la conversation, s'attirant les regards courroucé des deux chefs par la même occasion

-Non, quand nous l'avons rencontré pour la première fois, il n'avait que la peau sur les os, il était plus petit et faible que toute la tribu. Il ne s'avait même pas tenir une arme correctement, je ne sais pas qui était son père mais il ne lui a même pas appris a ce servir d'un couteau correctement répondit Irgue visiblement énervé.

Suite a cette remarque Stoïck grimace, il n'as jamais vraiment passé de temps avec Harold pour lui apprendre a manié le couteau qu'il lui avait donné.

\- Après être resté avec nous il a eu une sacrée poussée de croissance reprit Irgue il en reste cependant redoutable Si le ragnarok s'abat sur vous, vous serez comptent de l'avoir a vos coté car même si tout semble perdue il est trop têtu pour abandonner et trouvera un moyen pour revenir.

-Il est aussi créatif, curieux de tout, patient et attentionné. C'est assez pour que presque tous les parents de la tribu cherchent à marier leur fille avec lui. Si vous souhaitez en savoir plus adressez vous a Haldor notre forgeron, c'est lui qui le connait le mieux, compléta le chef de la tribu des cueilleurs.

-merci du renseignement messieurs, répondit Gueulfor visiblement curieux.

Un groupe de quatre jeunes viking arrive, il s'agit de Varek, des jumeaux Kognedur et Kranedur et d'Astrid, tous les bras chargé

-regardez pointa Varek en faisant tomber son précieux chargement.

Un homme cours sur les toits, il est poursuivi par deux valkyries, l'une tout de rouge vêtu l'autre de bleu. L'homme porte une cape bleu nuit le masquant complètement, il regarde sur les cotés ainsi que sur ces poursuivantes, il saute sur le toit en face puis ce lâche dans le vide avant d'attraper le rebord d'une fenêtre un peu plus bas, il s'y hisse et referme la fenêtre du bâtiment. Les deux valkyries s'arrête sur le toit d'en face et reparte de la d'où elle venait visiblement énervées.

\- Maintenant tu sais ou est Asche lança Irgue a son fils, il est a la forge, comme toujours.

-Oui mais pour combien de temps ? répliqua son fils d'un ton espiègle

-Je vais m'en charger. Sur ce je vous retrouve ce soir dans la grande salle

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre dit Thugorry en s'adressant au chef et la bande de jeunes en attrapant des caisse tout juste décharger par un beurkiens.

Il les conduisit vers un ensemble de bâtiment portant les armoiries de beurk, après leur avoir montré la forge, le terrain entrainement, l'arène. Tout le groupe fut surpris que l'arène soit fermée et que personne ne s'y entraine. Le jeune héritier leur avait assure que celle–ci était juste fermé à cause de la préparation d'un évènement

\- Vous construisez quoi ? Demanda l'un des jumeaux en passant devant une battisse en construction.

-Un projet d'Asche répondit leur guide. Sans donner plus de détailles.

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce qui ce passe sur ton île et tu es notre guide, on ne risque pas de ce perdre ? Lança rustik.

A peine eu t-il lâché ces mots, qu'il le regretta en voyant les regards de son chef, du forgerons plein de reproche.

\- Non je ne sais pas car j'en n'ai pas assisté a un conseil depuis plusieurs moi, bien que je sois l'hériter du chef je voyage pour me former, tu devrais essayer cela dégonflera ton ego surdimensionné répliqua thugorry d'un ton glacial.

-voici vos quartiers, le conseil commencera des que les autres serons la, puis il posa son chargement et ce retourna vers Stoïck, si vous voulez bien m'excuser reprit thugorry visiblement énervé.

Thugorry s'en va d'un pas rageur, les poings serré comme si il était prêt a massacré la première personne venu.

-Aie s'exclama Rustik après que Stoïck ce soit tourné vers lui d'un air menaçant, comment j'aurais pu le savoir, moi qu'il n'était pas la, il plus susceptible qu'une fille.

Kognedur et Astrid pause leur chargement, s'approche de Rustik.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi bébé ? Lance Rustik en direction de l'Hofferson

\- Oui garder ton clapet fermé tête de mouton ou tu feras connaissance avec ma hache intimement répondit Astrid avant de lui expédier un gauche en plein dans le ventre, effectue un balayage et fait tomber rustik, Kognedur ce met alors a le rué de coups, jusqu'à ce que Gueulfor l'arrête.

\- bon on doit s'installer, Rustik relève toi ou resteras sur le navire durant tout notre séjour dit Stoïck

A la forge.

Trois personne sont présente le chef Irgue, le forgeron Baldor et l'homme au manteau bleu.

\- Tu es sur que l'on ne doit rien dire a ton père Harold ? demanda Irgue

\- Oui le village doit continuer à m'appeler Asche et les valkyries ne trahirons pas notre secret, Bertha ma donné sa parole de chef, le plus inquiétant ce serait si l'un d'eux me reconnaissait répondit l'homme au manteau en retirant un sa capuche, dévoilant ainsi son visage. Tu imagine leurs réactions ?

\- Pas de risque tu as trop changé depuis que tu es ici, j'ai même faillit pas te reconnaître quand tu es revenu après ta poussé, si Krokmou, ta garde et leurs manies n'avait pas été la on t'aurait pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Si tu n'avais pas ce tatouage je pourrais prétendre que tu as toujours été Asche et non Harold horrendus Haddock le troisième, héritier légitime aux trônes de beurk et prince des dragons répondit le forgeron

\- Qui penserait que le terrible conquérants des dragons censé mesurer plus de dix mètres est plus petit que moi rajouta Irgue en désignant Harold

\- Tu sais que c'est moi tout entier que tu pointe

Le chef et le forgeron éclate de rire

\- Oui je sais gamin répondit le forgeron, puis reprenant son calme tu sais que es et sera toujours chez toi ici quoi qu'il t'arrive et peux importe ce que tu fais ou vas faire. Irgue hoche la tête en accord avec les paroles du forgeron

\- Par contre coté réaction je ne sais pas a quoi m'attendre repris Irgue

\- De la part de nos amis de beurk ? demanda le forgeron.

\- Oui ils sont qui ont le plus perdu répondit le chef.

Les deux hommes ce tournent vers Harold, guettant sa réponse

\- Pour ce qui est de mon père il ne va pas l'accepter à moins qu'il n'à pas le choix, il est trop borné, pour Gueulfor, il est plus ouvert d'esprit surtout si c'est moi qui lui présente, les jumeaux sont les plus fous il pourrait accepter comme faire quelque chose de stupide. Quand a mon cousin il fera surement quelque chose de stupide, Varek sera curieux donc pas de soucis et avec lui.

Harold repends une inspiration

\- Quand a Astrid elle n'est pas un souci, elle connait ce monde même si elle ne l'a qu'entraperçu. Quand aux autres sur beurk …

\- A ce point la ? demanda le forgeron en voyant la tête d'Harold

\- Tu vas avoir un sacré boulot, tu t'es mis dans un sacrée nid de dragon lança Irgue a Harold

\- Merci cool de confirmer sympa répondit Harold, blasé, alors que les deux hommes éclatent de rire

Voyant thugorry arrivé Harold ouvre la prote tout en s'assurant que personne ne le voit ni les espionne.

\- Merci Harold commença le blond.

\- Chut le coupa t– il, il referme la porte ce tourne vers son ami, tu sais que tu dois m'appeler Asche tant que les autres sont ici.

\- Je sais mais j'aime pas ce nom et puis j'en ai pas l'habitude. Au faire pourquoi Cami et l'autre te poursuivaient-elles ? Repris thugorry après un moment.

\- Elles voulaient autre chose comme paiement pour le service qu'elles mon rendu. C'est a ce demander ce qu'elles ont dans la tête. Bon tu arrive juste à temps on allait revoir le plan.

\- Si tu veux savoir ce qu'elles ont c'est simple elles ont des images de toi en…

\- Thug tait toi coupa son père en même temps que le forgerons et Harold.

\- Bon reprenons maintenant que thug est la on peut commencer.

Coté dragons nous avons… repris Harold.

Quelle est l'événement dont thugorry a parlé ?

A votre avis pourquoi j'ai choisies Asche comme pseudo pour Harold ?

Qu'est ce que j'attends pour ramener les dragons ?

Vous avez la réponse laissez la en commentaire,

Merci a ceux qui se sont prêté a mon petit jeux aux chapitre précédent

Et pour les commentaires c'est comme au chapitre précédent.


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonsoir a tous et a toutes.

Il y a un moment que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre, désolé mais c'était le bazar chez moi (je vous donne rapidement des grand lignes pas toute quand même):

-la chaleur (ça m'empêche de réfléchir) je préfère le froid.

\- j'ai du réécrire ce chapitre 3 fois avant d'être satisfait.

Coté MAJ on a :

Des nouveau followers donc bienvenue a :

-Maeva Aika et a LEPape56

Sinon coté commentaires on a:

kitsune93 : pour l'événement je suppose que c'est un dressage de dragon devant toute les tribus

J'y ai pensé mais non je les gardes pour plus tard, tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre.^^

Tooth pour ta remarque sur la prophétie des dragons tu as raison, il y a bien des similitudes (c'est l'un de mes favoris), sinon prophéties et dragons sont souvent liés

Plus tard ce soir dans la grande salle

La grande salle de l'ile des cueilleurs était bien plus grande que celle de beurk, des foyers sont allumés un peu partout dans la salle pour la chauffer, aux fond se trouve la table des chefs, plus grande que tout les autres, seul les chefs peuvent y siéger.

De nombreux viking sont occupé à faire la fête, à boire de l'hydromel, a rire, cependant tout les cœurs n'y sont pas, dans un coin de la grande salle des enfants sont assis sur une fourrure sous le regard d'un trio de jeunes filles, ils n'ont pas l'air d'aimer cette fête, l'un des plus jeunes, pas plus de six ans pleure dans les bras d'une des jeunes filles.

Les jeunes de beurk vont s'assoir a une table et commence leur repas. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe certaines personnes s'agitent, un autre enfant se met à pleurer.

-Ces parents ne peuvent pas s'occuper de leur marmots ou quoi ? Lâcha rustik, énervé par les pleurs des enfants l'empêchant de se vanter de son futur statut d'héritier devant des jeunes filles.

\- Tu n'as qu'à aller les chercher au Walhalla. Répondit une voix glaciale derrière lui. Les jeunes sont surpris de voir Gueulfor en compagnie d'une jeune fille tout de rouge vêtue, armée d'une hache bleu claire, ainsi que l'une des personnes qui ont poursuivis Asche sur les toits.

Je vous présente Camikazi, héritière de Bertha, et une amie d'Harold dit le forgeron

-'lu dit-elle, puis s'adresse a rustik : tu ferais bien de faire gaffe a ces « marmots » comme tu les appelle, si thugorry ou Asche t'entendent t'as intérêt à te cacher et a prier pour qu'il ne te trouve pas. Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton froid avant de partir rejoindre les enfants qui s'animèrent un peu, deux petites filles ne purent s'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras visiblement heureuse de la revoir. Alors que les jeunes et Gueulfor regardent la jeune fille qui peu avant avait l'air prêt à massacrer rustik, changé du tout au tout, elle se met à agir comme une grande sœur. Un mouvement de foule a l'entrée attire l'attention de toute la salle, et le silence se fit. Un groupe de cinq personnes entrent dans la salle.

Astrid, assise a coté de Kogne, regardait le groupe entrant dans la grande salle de l'ile des cueilleurs. Le groupe était composé de cinq personnes, le chef de la tribu, Irgue ouvrant la marche, est en pleine discussion avec Yohann le négociant, ils son suivi un homme les cheveux noir, portant une chemise marron et un pantalon noir, bâti dans un style très viking, surement Haldor, le forgeron pensa Astrid en voyant les bandages le long de ces bras. Cependant son regard se fixa sur le duo fermant la procession.

Thugorry est en compagnie d'un un jeune homme portant un manteau bleu nuit qui cache l'ensemble de son corps, un masque noir cache son visage. Ce qui l'interpella le plus c'était ça façon de ce déplacer, il était tendue et sur ces gardes comme si il était prêt combattre. Thugorry fit un signe de tête a cette homme et le groupe dispersèrent, Irgue et Yohann allèrent rejoindre Stoïck, Bertha et l'autre chef déjà présent. Haldor le forgeron rejoint un groupe de viking entrain de boire. Thugorry et l'inconnue eux se dirigèrent vers une table libre a coté de la fourrure ou sont installé les enfants.

Les enfants les voyant arrivés, arrêtent de pleuré et, cours dans leurs direction, le jeune cueilleur s'arrêt et prends les jumeaux dans ses bras tandis que son amis se retrouve par terre, des enfants riants dans ces bras.

Grand frère, s'écria le plus vieux des enfants,

Papa répondirent les plus jeunes

Tu nous raconte ton voyage ? Demandèrent l'ensemble des enfants en cœurs

Une des jeunes filles s'approchent, « allons les enfants laisse-les arrivés et s'installer, désolé Asche ils ont été intenable toute la soirée. »

Pas de soucis répondit Asche, puis s'adressant aux enfants, allons d'abord manger, je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi et thugorry avons une faim de dragons. Allez mes petits terreurs terribles allons mangez.

Cette dernière remarque arracha un esquisse de sourire a Astrid alors que d'autre vikings grimacèrent a l'exception des filles et des cueilleurs.

Comparé des enfants a des dragons. Il est fêlée dit Kognedur, j'aime sa

Le duo rejoint par Cami et les enfants allèrent chercher leur repas puis s'installèrent à une table, et commencèrent leurs repas. Une fois leurs repas terminé ils s'installèrent sur les fourrures, Irgue venait de se lever. Le silence se fit rapidement alors que le chef s'avançait.

Le chef des cueilleurs s'arrêta aux milieux de la salle, jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur l'ensemble des personnes devant lui, pris une inspiration et déclara :

Mes amis je suis heureux de vous souhaiter la bienvenue sur l'ile le temps de ce conseil et avant qu'Asche nous raconte son dernier voyage.

La salle est suspendue aux lèvres du chef de l'ile des cueilleurs,

Je tiens à vous annoncer que pour cette occasion et avec l'accord de vos chefs respectifs nous allons permettre à tous combattants désireux de participer de concourir pour le titre de meilleurs combattants.

L'atmosphère dans la salle explosa, un tournoi mais a quoi le chef pensai-t-il ? Le titre de meilleur combattant ? Telle était les sujets qui revenaient le plus dans les conversations

Silence hurla Irgue, et le silence ce fit. Irgue balaye la foule du regard. Ce tournoi permettra à tous les membres de nous montrer leur capacité, d'acquérir de l'expérience en dehors de combattre des dragons, cette remarque arrache des rictus a quelque cueilleurs et valkyries, ainsi que de désigner le meilleurs combattant. Ceux désirant participer je vous demanderais de vous inscrire au près de Haldor notre forgeron, dit-il en désignant l'homme qui avait a la main une feuille et un crayon

Un foule composé de cueilleur et de valkyrie se forme devant Haldor, elle est rapidement grossit par les beurkiens désireux de participer ayant reçu l'accord de leur chef.

Je me permets de vous expliquer les règles commença bertha, personne n'avait remarqué que la femme imposante avait rejoint son confrère. Les participants seront placé aléatoirement, puis ils s'affronteront dans des duels court, le gagnant sera désignée par des juges si aucun des deux participants n'arrive à désarmer, a assommer ou a rendre son adversaire incapable de ce battre. Les juges cette année serons les héritiers thugorry et Camikazi, les prix pour les participant serons les mêmes que la dernières fois. Des questions ?

Oui, j'en ai une lança Asche. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui, suis-je tenu de participer ? je demande parce que je ne suis pas d'accord avec certaines récompenses en foudroyant du regard les deux chefs

Oui et tu es même déjà inscrit répondit bertha d'ailleurs tu te dois de défendre ton titre.

Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait battre grand frère dit l'un des enfants assis sur les fourrures prêt de Asche

Oui c'est vrai personne ne peux battre papa dirent les jumeaux

Du calme les enfants dit Asche, calmant ainsi les enfants. Je vais juste devoir gagner ce tournoi, ce n'est pas comme si on me demandait d'arrêter un raid a moi tout seul Repris t-il sur un ton ironique, les enfants éclate de rire a cette dernière remarque

Pour qui il se prend lui ? lança rustik

Pour le champion de ce tournoi depuis 2 ans ainsi que le champion de la tribu des cueilleurs répondit thugorry visiblement énervé. Personne n'avait remarqué que le jeune héritier c'était déplacé

Et celui des valkyries renchérit Camikazi.

C'est bon j'en ai marre le prochain qui commence une dispute ne pourra pas rester écouter les histoires du dernier voyages de Asche lança Irgue.

Tout les vikings présent se calme et commence à se regrouper au près de Asche, Astrid revenant de s'inscrire au tournoi remarqua qu'il ne restait presque plus de place a part une a coté du dénommé Asche et un enfant ou une entre rustik et Kranedur, n'ayant pas envie de subir les avances du Jorgenson, elle s'approcha d'Asche, s'apprêtant à lui demander si la place est libre. Sauf qu'il se lève et retire son manteau dévoilant sa silhouette, la plus part des visiteurs sont étonnées, le manteau cachait un jeune homme svelte portant une armure marron faite de pièces de cuir et de métal par-dessus une chemise verte, ainsi qu'un pantalon marron. Un cylindre avec une sculpture de dragon repose sur chaque extrémité, le milieu de chaque cylindre est gainé de cuir. En plus de ces étranges cylindres deux dagues pendant le long de ces cuisses, une de chaque coté, la vue de cette armure et des dagues fait sifflez des vikings, principalement des beurkiens présent dans la salle. Gueulfor, lui pâlit comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, nul ne le remarque.

Ouah il sacrément chaud lâcha Kognedur, cette dernière remarque fit glousser quelque fille dans la salle.

Encore une victime du charme d'Asche sortit un cueilleur

C'est plus dangereux que la grippe de l'anguille répondit Haldor.

Cette dernière remarque plonge Astrid dans ces pensées, elle ne remarque pas que la Asche c'est tournée dans sa direction.

Tu allais me demander si la place était libre ? fit une voix qui ramena Astrid sur midgard.

Pardon ? répondit la jeune fille en levant les yeux vers Asche

Tu venais me demander si la place était libre en la désignant d'un mouvement de tête, puis il reprit oui, elle est libre, et tiens tu en auras besoin, cette place n'est pas très confortable dit-il en tendant son manteau qu'il avait plié.

Astrid s'apprêta a répondre qu'elle n'était pas une petite nature mais comme Asche c'était installé, elle ne lui fit pas perdre son temps, elle s'installa se servant du manteau comme d'un ce fait elle s'attira un regards noir de la part de toute les filles présentes dans la salle et un sourire de la part du mystérieux Asche.

J'ai quitté l'ile il ya de cinq semaine, j'ai pris la direction de la rives, comme les conditions était favorables j'ai mis moins d'une semaine pour atteindre l'ile cependant j'ai quand même du croiser le chant funeste, a mon arrivé les défenseurs était heureux de me voir et moi de voir qu'il avait repris gout a la vie depuis la perte de leur ile…

Mes questions du jour sont:

\- est ce que vous avez une idée de ce qui c'est passé pendant le voyages?

Sinon a votre avis qui venir perturber tout sa ?

Une référence à pirates des caraïbes ça vous tente?

Et est-ce que je vous rajoute une prophétie ? Si oui dépêchez vous de me le dire car elle va vite tombé.

Et comme d'hab j'attends les commentaires et vos avis !


	6. Chapitre 5

\- Bonjour ou Bonsoir

D'abord désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à écrire ce nouveau chapitre mais combiner Chaleur + boulot+ écriture = ralentissement

Ensuite bienvenue à Zephir 512 en tant que suiveurs

Sinon lunny pas de soucis à se faire ^^ je vais juste glisser un nom ou deux dans l'histoire sa va pas changez grand-chose.

J'espère que je ne vais pas vous perdre à force de jongler entre les identités d'Harold

Pour faire simple quand

J'utilise le nom d'asche quand c'est un membre des hooligans qui parle ou fait une action

J'utilise le nom d'Harold pour ces pensées, les cueilleurs, les valkyries ou pour le pdv externe

Sur ce bon chapitre, je vous retrouve une fois qu'il est fini ^^

J'ai quitté l'ile des cueilleurs, il y a de cinq semaine, j'ai pris la direction de la rive, comme les conditions était favorables j'ai mis moins d'une semaine pour atteindre l'ile cependant j'ai quand même dû croiser le chant funeste, a mon arrivé les défenseurs était heureux de me voir et moi de voir qu'il avait repris gout a la vie depuis la perte de leur ile…

Stop hurlèrent plusieurs vikings, au vu e leurs tête Harold comprends qu'ils sont perdu

Ralenties et explique à nos invités reprit Irgue.

Alors je commence par quoi ? Répondit Asche

Le dragon souffla Varek, qui avait sorti un carnet et un crayon, suspendu à chaque mot qui allait sortir des lèvres d'Asche

Les défenseurs répondirent plusieurs vikings

La perte de leur ilerépondit d'autres vikings

Stop, Stop, c'est bon cria Asche je vais en parler mais d'abord le dragon, comme l'as demande ce messieurs en pointant Varek, qui rougit et se recroqueville.

Asche prend une inspiration

le chant funeste est un dragon de classe mystère d'une envergure d'environ 28m, ce dragon ne crache pas de feu, mais une substance ambrée qui sèche rapidement et peux retenir des dragons prisonniers, en soit c'est un chasseur de dragons, on ne peut le trouver que dans des iles avec une importante végétation, ce n'est pas parce qu'il se nourrit de dragons qu'il ne mange pas d'autres viande, s'adressant à des vikings dans le fond de la salle.

L'ensemble de la salle comprend très clairement le message implicite.

Arrête de terroriser nos amis et continue ton explication lança Haldor.

Quelles sont ces stat lâcha Varek, utilise-t-il du venin ? est-il furtif ? est-il

Stop s'écrièrent plusieurs vikings, dont Asche et Astrid.

Demande-leur dit Asche en désignant de la main les enfants autour de lui

Comme si des enfants pouvaient en savoir plus que nous sur des dragons dit rustik d'un air supérieur

Précision 16 dit un garçon

Vitesse 17 suivi une fille

Armure 16 répondit sa jumelle

Puissance de feu 13 reprit un garçon

Limite de tir 8 dit la fille couchée contre kami

Venin 0 dit l'un des garçons installé contre thug

Force de la mâchoire 10 reprit 'autre garçon, lui aussi installé contre thugorry

Discrétion 8, acheva une petite fille qui s'était installé contre les jambes d'Astrid

Tout le monde se mit à rire de la tête du Jorgenson en effet rustik avait la bouche grande ouverte, ce qui déclencha une vague de rire. Asche qui semblait s'amuser de la déconfiture du Jorgenson par des enfants.

Alors que Varek range son carnet, Astrid remarque que les enfants présents dans la salle n'ont pas l'air terrifié, au contraire certains commence à bailler comme si le fait de parler du dragon équivalait à leur lire une histoire avant de les coucher.

C'est curieux pensât elle, puis elle fixa son attention sur attention sur le mystérieux Asche. Il reprit une inspiration l'ensemble de la salle se calma aussi tôt.

-les défenseurs, sont une tribu qui a une philosophie particulière, ils ne tirent leurs armes que pour protéger leurs amis ou leurs croyances. Il y a encore deux ans ils étaient en conflit avec un clan de trappeur de dragon, le clan grimborn, ils allaient perdre la guerre, les trappeurs ont attaqué l'ile des défenseurs et l'ont brulé jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une terre stérile. Les trappeurs auraient gagné cette guerre, nous étions désespérés mais une semaine après cela les défenseurs et moi avons appris que les iles des trappeurs avaient été détruite, d'autre avait simplement bonne humeur dans la salle disparait, « je ferais mieux de cacher ce qui s'est passé », pensa Harold en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Irgue et à Bertha.

Comment vont nos amis ? demanda bertha. Cette simple question eut pour effet de calmer

Ils vont tous très bien, ils se sont remis de la perte des leurs et de leurs ile. Quand a la reine Mala, elle a enfin choisi un compagnon

Qui est ce ? demanda Bertha

Il s'agit de trok, ces deux la forment une belle paire.

Quoi ? s'exclamèrent cami, et thugorry

Je les ai offert de prendre la rive comme nouveau foyer, ils le méritent surtout après ce qu'il on vécu.

Tu es sur ? demanda Irgue

cette ile est plus un chez eux qu'un foyer pour moi, et puis ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas le sanctuaire répondit Asche

alors comment c'était ?

Je tiens a rappeler que vous avez encore 2 chapitré avant une prophétie éventuelle

Pour le moment le compte est d en faveur de la prophétie

Cette fois –ci il n'y a qu'une question:

\- qui est la valkyrie aux cheveux noirs ?

Le premier a trouver gagne le droits de choisir un nom pour un dragon (soit un bragetaure soit un dragon de classe foudre)

Si certains ne veulent pas laisser de commentaire visible, laissez moi un mp ça ne me dérange pas,

Sinon je voudrais savoir si quelqu'un (ou) plusieurs personne peuvent me filer un coup de main pour certain événement ou déroulement de l'histoire. Me laissez un MP.


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour, ou bonsoir a tout le monde.

D'abord bonne vacances pour ceux qui en ont, ce qui malheureusement ce n'est pas mon cas. Et oui je bosse jusqu'a fin septembre

Et pour bien commencer cette semaine voici un chapitre, j'ai hésité à vous le poster a 1h ce matin (oui même si je taff je me couche tard et je me lève le matin sans soucis)

1er ti point les commentaires:

Guest : salut

J'adore ce que tu as fait et j'attends avec impatience la suite  
pour la valkyrie aux cheveux noirs je dirais qu'il s'agit d'ingrid.

Enock : La valkirie (pas de commentaire sur l'orthographe) c'est Ingrid. Non ?

Félicitations vous avez trouvez direct bravo (applaudissement)

Malheureusement pour lunny :

Pendant le voyage, j'imagine bien une baston avec des Bannis, ou alors la découverte d'un nouveau dragon. Ou tout simplement une nouvelle île avec des ressources.

Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas tout dit donc je garde une partie du voyage sous silence

Mais tu as raison il y a de la baston

«

Bon faut y aller » pensa Harold.

-Thug, cami, Ingrid. Allons déposez les enfants dans leur lit.

\- on va vous aidez dit Irgue, se penchant pour prendre un des garçons endormis dans les bras de son fils.

Bertha imite son confrères en prenant l'une des filles installé contre sa fille. Sa fille la remercie d'un sourire et d'un mouvement de tête. Stoïck fait signe aux jeunes de les imiter. Varek se trouve charger de 2 enfants tandis que les jumeaux attrapent des lanternes suspendue dans un coin et les allument. Seul Gueulfor semble échapper à cette tâche dû au fait de ces prothèses.

Soudain Stoïck, rustik, Gueulfor et Kognedur remarque qu'Astrid s'est endormi, alors que Asche sourit comprenant le dilemme : qui va porter Astrid ? et qui va porter la petite fille installer sur ces jambes ?

Je vais porter Astrid déclara rustik

Bonne idée comme ça on pourra assister à une exécution sanglante répliqua kogne. Cette dernière remarque arrache un sourire à Gueulfor, et a Stoïck, qui connaissent très bien le ressentiment entre les deux familles.

Une fontaine de sang souffla krane

Des cœurs qui pleure la disparition du valeureux rustik reprit sa jumelle avec un accent dramatique

Une cérémonie poignante reprit son jumeau avec le même accent.

Ouais s'exclame avant de se frapper la tête. Bertha et Irgue regard les jumeaux, puis se tourne vers Stock et posèrent silencieusement la question qui leur brulait les lèvres

« Sont –ils toujours comme ça ? » Stoïck hoche la tête

Visiblement soucieux de préserver son neveu Stoïck déclare :

Prend la petite installé sur ces jambes et emmène-la. Puis se retourne vers Asche puis je vous demandé de prendre soin de cette jeune fille ?

Ce serait un honneur chef Stoïck répondit –il en inclinant sa tête de manière a caché son sourie de soulagement. Son père ne l'avait pas reconnu. Puis il soulève la jeune fille d'une main et de l'autre saisie sa cape et enveloppe la jeune fille dedans. Puis la soulève et la porte à la manière d'une jeune mariée. Gueulfor allait lui faire remarquer qu'il allait être difficile de se lever dans cette position. Cependant à la surprise des beurkiens il se lève comme si de rien n'était. Alors que Astrid remue pour s'installer plus confortablement dans les bras du jeune homme

Bon on y va ? demanda Harold a l'ensemble des vikings.

J'ouvre le chemin fit thugorry, quittant la salle avec le groupe chargé de transporté les jeunes orphelins. Tandis que l'autre groupe composé de Gueulfor, Harold transportant Astrid endormi et de kogne qui s'inquiète pour son amie et est aussi visiblement intéressé par le porteur de son amie, partent vers la demeure qui leurs a été assigné.

Le trajet vers la demeurent se passe dans un silence complet, a l'exception du crépitement de la torche, présente dans la main droite de kogne. Une fois arrivé kogne fonce préparer la chambre a l'étage qu'elle partage avec la jeune vikings endormi, de son côté Gueulfor lui allume un feu afin de réchauffer la bâtisse. Pendant ce temps Harold monte lentement les escaliers raides, de peur de réveillé la jeune guerrière, quand il sent Astrid se crisper dans ces bras, sa respiration accélère, et elle murmure

Harold …. Revient … Nous avons besoin de toi … Les dragons… raid…. La reine… je veux te revoir….

Harold ne pouvant plus supporter de voire la jeune fille victime de son propre rêve lui murmure doucement.

Je suis la Astrid, ne t'inquiète pas.

A peine ces mots prononcez, le sommeil de la jeune fille semble s'apaisé. Harold arrive enfin à l'étage, kogne lui tient une porte ouverte

Dépose la dans le lit près de la fenêtre.

Harold dépose doucement Astrid dans le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre, puis la recouvre d'une fourrure.

Elle peut garder ma cape pour ce soir

Tant mieux comme ça tu auras une raison pour revenir, au passage t'est engagé ou tu es sur le marché ? demande Kognedur avec un drôle de regard.

A ces mots Harold ne peux s'empêcher de frissonner de peur, rien que l'idée ne le réjouissait guère. Il profite du fait qu'Astrid se retourne dans son lit et attire l'attention de kogne pour disparaitre vite fait hors de la chambre. Il dévale silencieusement les escaliers pour ce figé en face de la porte alors que Stoïck entre dans la maison.

Stoïck venait de ramener les enfants, un curieux sentiment venait de naitre en lui et bizarrement il ne savait pas lequel. Les chefs avaient échangé sur divers sujets mais un nom revenait souvent : Asche. Il avait demandé à ces deux amis de lui en dire plus sur le mystérieux individu. Ils lui avaient répondu que ce n'était pas leurs rôles. S'il voulait en savoir plus il devait demander au jeune homme, son instinct lui dictait que ce jeune homme cachait quelque chose et qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il était. En tant que chef, cela l'agaçait au plus haut point de ne pas être au courant. Entrant dans la maison il remarqua Asche qui descendait silencieusement et se figer.

Pouvons nous parler entama Stoïck ?

C'est possible mais rapidement, je dois me reposer pour demain répondit Asche

Prenez un siège, dit Stoïck en désignant la table et s'installant à une extrémité.

Cette fois ci il prit le temps d'observer le jeune homme. Ces cheveux étaient d'un mélange de brun et de roux, ce qui en soit ne l'étonna guère, c'était des couleurs de cheveux courants dans des familles de chef, mais c'était son armure qu'il l'intéressait. Celle si n'avait pas été forgé dans le but de défendre celui qui la portait, mais plutôt de faciliter l'esquive et l'agilité.

De son coté Harold lui aussi en profita pour observer son père. Toujours la même haine envers les dragons, c'est ce qu'il remarqua quand il observa ces yeux, de la lassitude et de la tristesse ? Puis il remarqua que la barbe d'un roux flambant et bien taillé avait laissé place à une barbe négligée et strié de blanc, signe du poids des ans qui reposait sur ses épaules.

Que voulez-vous savoir ou de quoi voulez-vous parler chef Stoïck ? commença Asche alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la chaise à l'autre extrémité de la table.

 _Doit- on intervenir demanda une voie dans l'esprit d'Harold ?_

Et je coupe ce chapitre la sadique non ? Merci yuko pour l'avoir inventée, et félicitations pour avoir fini envol.

Ce soir je ne suis pas chaud pour placer des questions, donc autant faire court

Donc je fais juste deux rappel :

\- La guerre du pour ou contre une prophétie est toujours en cours (le oui l'emporte mais de peu)

\- Sinon je lance un autre jeu celui de nom pour des dragons : c'est simple vous me donner la race du dragon, sa couleurs et son nom.

Facile non ?^^

Si la semaine est calme je vous sors un nouveau chapitre ce week end et/ou je repasse sur les ancien il y a eu quelque Pb : des mots ont disparu mais ou ?

Sur ceux merci de l'avoir lu

Sky


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonsoir tout le monde

Malgré le boulot ma semaine a été très calme (pas de Pb, pas de commentaires, pas de nouvelles séries ou manga, pas de trop de news ou de commentaires)

comme je l'avais annoncé voici le nouveau chapitre

 _ **coté commentaires/MP**_

 **darkfunéral** pas de soucis je l'ai noté par contre il ne va pas apparaître tout de suite

bon je crois que j'ai tout dit a non j'oubliais bonne lecture

 _Doit- on intervenir ? demanda une voie dans l'esprit d'Harold ?_

 _Pas encore mais restons prudent._ Répondit Harold

 _Ah le jour où les ennuis ne viendront plus vous voir c'est le jour où nous aurons tous un problème émis une autre voie,_ plus grave et plus chaleureuse que la précédente

 _Ou que nous n'aurons plus rien à combattre_ fit une voie brulante

 _Nous sommes en route fit une voix féminine_

Qui sa « nous » ? Demanda la première voie

 _Ta compagne et_ commença une voie

 _Shaprshot_ reprit par une autre voie identique

 _Vous m'avez appelé_ fit une voie plus juvénile que les autres

Non répondirent toute les voies.

 _Oh_ reprit la voie juvénile, visiblement triste. Harold émis une onde apaisante sortant la voie de sa tristesse.

 _Restez caché, je vous préviendrais si j'ai besoin que vous intervenez_ leur répondit Harold.

 _Oui, pour une fois écouter mon frère_ dit la première voie.

Des voies opinèrent leurs accords et quittent l'esprit d'Harold a l'exception de la première qui se love contre l'esprit de son frère. La présence de l'esprit de son frère apaise Harold qui se sent prêt à faire face à l'homme qui lui avait donné ïckle fixait et observait, ignorant tout de cette échange.

Irgue m'as dit que vous n'étiez pas de sa tribu et vous ne portez pas la tenue traditionnelle des hommes de la tribu de bertha, donc de quelle tribu êtes-vous ? demanda Stoïck

D'aucune ne que vous connaissez répondit le jeune homme, puis reprend, qui est votre héritier parmi la bande de jeunes

Il n'est pas… je n'ai plu d'héritier depuis que mon fils a disparu il y a de cela 5ans. Un silence s'installe puis Stoïck reprend. Donc de quelle tribu êtes-vous ?

Ridaris répondit Harold, dans quelles conditions a-t-il disparu ? sachant très clairement la réponse

\- fait attention fit la voie dans son esprit.

Jamais entendu parler, quand a sa disparition pourquoi devrais-je en parler avec un voyageur d'une autre tribu ? demanda Stoïck

Pourquoi devrais-je parler de ma tribu répondit-il au tac o tac.

Le silence s'établit entre les deux hommes, puis il devient pesant

 _Doit-on intervenir ?_ demande la voie juvénile et féminine en arrivant dans l'esprit d'Harold

 _Non pas la peine._ Harold soupire puis s'adresse à Stoïck : vous avez-vous-même dit la raison je suis un voyageur d'une autre tribu, du fait de mes voyages j'ai rencontré bien plus de dragon que n'importe qui dans cette archipel a part peux être Yohan mais lui il ne les étudie pas.

Vous étudiez ces démons ? répondit Stoïck visiblement en colère

 _Nous ne sommes pas des démons émirent les trois voies dans l'esprit d'Harold_

 _Je sais mais lui ne le sais pas, n'écoutez pas cette tête de mouton._

Oui car avoir un manuel ou seul la mention « dangereux, à tuer sur le champ » qui n'est même pas complet n'est pas d'une grande utilité.

Vous étudiez ces démons ?

Tiens il y a de l'écho par ici répondit Harold

Vous étudiez ces démons ?

Il a raison Stoïck fit Geulfort en entrant dans la pièce et s'installant entre les deux hommes, on doit en apprendre plus sur les dragons, tu as bien vu ce que la méthode « on fonce dans le tas et on les détruit » n'as pas sauvé Harold, alors pour lui on se doit d'en trouver une qui permette même au plus faible de se battre.

Mais c'est impossible un Harold ne peux pas se battre dit Stoïck, tu l'as bien vu, ils ne font que semer chaos et destruction

Sympa pour les Harold sorti Harold. S'attirant l'attention des eux hommes.

Vous avez un problème avec cela ? demanda Stoïck

Oui parce que tout le monde nous prend pour des faibles des inutiles répondit Harold alors que les autres sont trop stupides pour ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité

 _Paix mon frères, il faut te calmer sinon ils vont découvrir ta véritable identité_

 _Tu as raison, je dois me calmer mais quand à savoir qui je suis, ils auraient dû faire attention quand j'étais parmi eux._

Les trois voies se lovent contre l'esprit d'Harold partageant avec lui des ondes d'amour, de calmes et de sérénités. Harold se calme puis fixent les deux viking abasourdis.

Je crois que tu nous dois une explication gamin fit Geulfort

Et vous allez l'avoir ! mais sachez une chose je ne répondrais à aucune question. Et que j'attends une réponse à ma question une fois que j'ai fini d'un ton tel que les deux hommes ne peuvent répondre.

Les deux vikings hochent la tête en signe d'acceptation. Harold prend une grande inspiration

Je suis originaire d'une tribu qui vit loin de cet archipel. J'étais le fils d'un des membres du conseil de la tribu. Nous étions une famille heureuse, mais ma mère nous a été enlevée et l'enfer c'est abattu sur moi. Mon père a fui ces responsabilités, il ne m'a jamais appris à manier les armes, il ne m'écoutait jamais, ne m'as jamais appelé fils ou même souhaiter mes anniversaires, tout cela a permis à d'autre enfants de m'accuser de leurs bêtises et de m'intimider. Facile de s'en prendre à un plus faible que soit quand on se ligue contre lui. J'ai souvent pensé à en finir de plusieurs manières, me laisser mourir, ou autre, j'ai essayé de me battre à ma manière mais tout ce que je récoltais c'était des engeulades de la part de mon père. Puis ce sont les autres villageois qui se sont joint à leurs enfants. Alors l'année de mes 15 ans, après une énième réprimande de mon père devant tout le village j'en ai eu marre j'ai quitté mon village ne disant a personne a l'exception de la fille que j'aimais que je m'en allais.

Et votre chef ? demanda Stoïck

J'avais dit pas de question répondit sèchementHarold.

Le silence s'installe et un malaise se fait sentir, les deux vikings fixe le jeune homme, Harold soupire.

Il ne valait pas mieux que les autres du village, bien sûr il ne 'mas pas rabaissé, ou frappé mais il ne m'a pas aidé. Il ne mérite pas le rôle de chef. Reprit Harold. Cette réponse assomme Stoïck, il ne comprend pas comment un chef peux être si mauvais.

Vous aviez tous le village contre ? demande Geulfort, qui au fur et à mesure du récit a tourné aux blanc, laissant ressortir ces cicatrices.

Non notre ancienne, deux pécheurs et un maitre artisan, m'ont aidé quand j'étais petit, ils m'ont donné ce dont j'avais besoin pour survivre dans un milieu hostie. Les deux vikings tiquèrent au mot hostile mais s'absentèrent de toute remarque.

J'aimerais avoir une réponse à ma question maintenant reprit Harold.

Stoïck et Geul' se regarde avant de soupirer.

Dans notre tribu nous avons un entrainement pour faire face aux dragons, une formation en sorte. Mon fils était le champion de cette formation, il pouvait mettre à terre des dragons sans même utiliser d'armes. Pour son dernier exam de formation il devait mettre à mort un cauchemar monstrueux, malheureusement le combat n'a jamais eu lieu.

Le garçon s'entrainait seul dans une crique cachée à la vue de tous. Le soir précèdent son combat il est sorti s'entrainer, personne ne l'avait revu le s'inquiétait et on a lancé des recherches. On a trouvé dans cettecrique son couteau, du sang et des écailles noires. La plupart de notre tribu pense qu'il est mort mais, nous ne sommes pas d'accord. On pense qu'il est toujours en vie quelque part. complète geulfort.

Le silence s'installe. Puis le visage de Geulfort s'éclaire, se lève et disparait pour revenir un instant plus tard tenant une quelque chose dans son immense main.

Vous savez àquels dragons elle appartienne ? demanda t'il en dévoilant une écaille de dragons.

Je peux ? demande Harold en désignant l'écaille. L'unijambiste acquiesce. Harold prend l'écaille et fait semblant de l'examiner

 _C'est une de tes écailles mon frères_ dit Harold aux voies présente dans son esprit

qu'en avez vous penser?

qui sont les voies?

si certains d'entre vous ont des conseils (autre que l'orthographe) n'hésiter pas me les donner

pour ceux que sa intéresse la partie télépathie : j'avais l'idée depuis le début mais c'est relisant le cycle des douées de Anne Mc Caffrey qui m'as inspirée pour l'écriture de cette partie

sur ce A+

Sky


	9. Chapter 8

Oui je le connais répondit Harold, et très bien même.

Alors quel dragon est-ce ? demanda Gueulfor

 _Frère émis la première voie. Rien qu'à la voie, Harold peux dire qu'il est inquiet_

 _Ne t'inquiète pas mon frère, je dirais rien_ répondit Harold tout en mêlant son esprit à celui de la voie afin de le rassurer.

Je ne vous donnerais pas le nom de ce dragon, non que je le veuille, _pas question de vous dire que c'est mon frère_. j'en suis juste incapable répondit en secouant négativement la tête Harold.

Par Odin tu le connais ou non ? demande fortement Stoïck tout en frappant la table de sa main, faisant trembler la solide table

Silence en bas, y'en a qui essaye de dormir répondit Kognedur hurlant. Ce qui arracha un sourire à Geulfort et à Harold. Stoïck grommela de manière inaudible dans sa barbe quelque chose au sujet des nouvelles générations et du manque de respect puis refixe son attention sur le jeune homme. Un silence s'installe. Finalement Geulfort soupire puis se tourne vers son ami.

Stoïck calme–toi et évite de réveiller toute l'ile, attends au moins d'avoir toute l'explication avant de t'énerver. Geulfort se retourne vers Harold et reprend. Pardonner le, les dragons lui ont pris ce qu'il avait de plus chère. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi vous ne nous donner pas la race de ce dragon.

 _Que vas-tu lui dire ? demanda Krokmou dans l'esprit d'Harold, les deux autres dragons écoute aussi_

 _Parfois la vérité est mieux qu'un mensonge dit sharpshot_

 _Surtout que tu es un piètre menteur dit Sharpshot_

 _Merci cool de confirmer, sympa répondit Harold._ Il prend une inspiration et dé écaille est une écaille venant d'un dragon, un dragon de classe grève. Commence Harold sur le ton d'un professeur faisant la leçon a de jeune vikings. La classe grève est la classe qui recense le plus grand nombre de secret, bien plus que celle des mystères. Les dragons qui la composent sont généralement caractérisés par une grande vitesse, une puissance de feu hors du commun, une précision redoutable, une grande furtivité, ainsi que par une intelligence surprenante. je ne vous l'apprends pas.

Cependant les dragons de cette classe partagent une caractéristique unique. Tous les dragons de cette classe on les écailles du cou identiques que ce soit un skrill, une rage des neiges ou un triple-attack, la seule chose qui diffèrent est leur couleur, mais la forme elle est identique, du moins elle l'était chez tous les dragons de cette classe que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer et d'étudier.

Même chez un furie nocturne ? demande Geulfort

 _Il sait pour moi ? émis ledit furie nocturne_

 _Non c'est impossible tu es resté caché toute la journée_ répondit Harold, puis il réalise que l'écaille vient de quand il était sur beurk.

Notre ancien héritier Harold a prétendu en abattre un, enfin peu de temps avant de disparaitre repris Geulfort en guise d'explications.

Possible, mais je tiens à vous rappeler que l'enfant maléfique de la mort et de foudre, est un dragon rare et sans aucun point commun avec les autres.

 _Vrai_ émirent de concert les dragons présents dans l'esprit d'Harold alors que ledit fury émettait des ondes de fierté

Donc mon fils n'est plu dit Stoïck tristement. Cinq ans, c'est le nombre d'année ou j'ai cru que mon fils a survécu, cependant il a fallu que ce soit vous, une personne extérieure a tout qui me fasse voire les choses en face, merci dit tristement Stoïck.

Il n'imaginait pas que son fils était la personne assis en face de lui. Le silence s'abat douloureusement pour les deux beurkiens, pendant ce temps Harold débat avec les dragons pour savoir s'il peut redonner un peu d'espoir a l'homme qui jadis a été son père. Finalement il soupire physiquement et mentalement mettant ainsi fin à toute conversation, de tout genre. Il se lève, et déclare

Je crois que nous en avons finis, sur ceux bonne soirée. Harold se lève et avant de quitter la salle il se retourne. Et reprend. Avant que j'oublie durant mes voyages j'ai rencontré deux personne qui ont survécu après avoir été pris par des dragons. A peine ces mots lâché qu'il quittent en vitesse la bâtisse.

Stoïck et Geulfort mettent un instant à comprendre la bombe qui leur a été lâchéà la figure. Puis ils se lèvent et se lancent à la poursuite du jeune homme pour le voire croiser les jeunes revenant, avant de disparaitre dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Harold quitte le bâtiment puis s'engouffre dans les ombres des petites rues. Une fois hors de vue il prend la direction de la forge, a l'intérieure l'attends thugorry, Ingrid et Camikazi. Ces amis se tourne vers lui alors qu'il referme la porte derrière lui.

Harold allume la forge et se met à discuter avec ces amis. Alors qu'il forge des lames, ces amis se taisent er le regardent faire. La première lame qu'il réalise est une claymore, sauf qu'il retire la garde, réduit la longueur et la largeur de la lame, avant de la refroidir il sort un stylet et grave les runes du courage, de force, de chance et de sécurité puis rajoute une rune que ces amis ne reconnaissent pas et la trempe dans un sceau d'eau noir, le sifflement se fait entendre quelque instant puis Harold retire la lame et la pause sur un établie. Ces amis on a peine le temps de voir l'arme que Harold es déjà en train de donner forme à la seconde celle –ci bien que similaire a la première est un peu plus longe, Harold la recouvre des mêmes runes a l'exception de la dernière, qu'il remplace par une autre, elle aussi inconnue de ces amis. Une fois celle-ci refroidit, Harold s'attaque à la réalisation des pommeaux, ainsi que des fourreaux pour les lames. Fabricant machinalement ces parties, il se met à discuter à parler des jeunes beurkiens. Leurs avis sont unanimes sur quasiment tous les jeunes. Les jumeaux sont complètement fous et stupide, Rustik est un abruti fini doublé d'un vantard, Harold ne peux qu'opiner en entendant les commentaires des deux héritiers sur le Jorgenson. Varek manque de courage mais est d'une nature apaisante, il aussi mignon d'après Ingrid. Cette remarque a peine fini que cami se met à taquiner Ingrid sur ces gouts en matière de garçon, la faisant rougir. Harold et Thugorry préfèrent rester silencieux sur ce sujet, surtout en présence de cami. Puis vient Astrid, là les avis divergent, d'après thugorry elle est une redoutable combattante, Cami, ne l'aime pas surtout vu la façon dont elle s'est endormi contre Harold, Ingrid elle préfère réserver son opinion pour plus tard.

Une fois leur discussion terminé, ils quittent la forge et partent en direction de leurs domiciles respectifs. En voyant la nuit étoilé Harold repense à ce qu'il s'apprête à orchestrer, soupirant devant le fardeau qui va s'abattre sur ces épaules.


	10. Chapter 9

Et oui je suis de retour, et pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour (désolé la team rocket)

Sinon désolé de pas avoir donné de nouvelles plus tôt mais quelque soucis informatiques mon retardé,

Cette fois-ci un chapitre mastoc, (du lourd, du dur, du l'action)

Mais bon je n'ai qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture

La nuit était calme, froide et obscure, les ombres dansaient de manière inquiétante à la lumière des flambeaux sur les façades des maisons, l'odeur de l'huile empestait dans l'air. Astrid n'aimait pas cette odeur, elle se rapprochait trop de celle laissée par les raides des dragons, de même qu'elle n'aimait pas le froid qui s'installait. Un hiver mordant et glaciale s'annonçait, un hiver sans eux, eux-mêmes Harold, le seul qui a jamais eu vaincu, et le dragon, le furie Nocturne, Krokmou comme l'avait baptisé Harold. Cela faisait quelques mois que tout deux avait disparu.

Le froid lui mordait la peau, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Astrid, elle ne comprenait pas de ce qui allait assaillait son cœur depuis ce jour. Elle sortie de ces pensées quand rustik essaya encore une fois de flirter avec elle, alors que les jumeaux se battait. Seul Varek prenant très au sérieux leur patrouille restait silencieux. Excéder par les pitreries de son groupe, Astrid abattit le plat de sa hache sur la tête des trois idiot, trois klong résonnèrent dans la nuit, apportant enfin à Astrid une illumination, elle aurait du suivre Harold. Cela lui aurait épargné ce cauchemar.

Cette illumination fut interrompue par Varek

Dites-vous entendez pas quelque chose ? demanda le blond

Astrid en 'alerte tendis l'oreille. La, elle l'entendu. Ce bruit elle avait redouté et c'était pourtant tant entrainé pour y faire face. C'était celui des battements d'ailes d'un dragon, les secondes s'écoulèrent, le bruit gagnait en intensité et en volumes. Un raid aurait lieu ce soir. Astrid prendre une grande inspiration et cria d'une forte qu'elle troubla le calme de la nuit et annonça la tempête.

\- Raid, raid des dragons!

Ces seuls mots réveillèrent les trois vikings au sol, alors qu'Astrid se retourna tout en leur donnant des ordres. Elle vu que ces amis étaient prêts au combat et déterminés.

\- Varek tu vas au grand hall et tu t'assure que tout le monde est en sécurité. Kogne, krane vous allez aux catapultes et préparez-les à tirer. Rustik tu vas à la forge aider Geulfort.

\- hé c'est le boulot d'inutile pas le mien répondu le Jorgenson avant de se prendre un crochet du droit venant d'Astrid. Ce crochet l'envoya sur le chemin de la forge.

\- au boulot, ou la prochaine fois. J'abats ma hache. Aboya Astrid sur le viking se relevant le nez en sang.

Elle se retourna prêt a filer vers la maison du chef, pour lui faire un rapport quand une première pluie de feu s'abattit sur beurk, enflammant les réserve de nourriture et détruisant des maisons dont celle du chef.

Astrid avait été projetée à terre par une explosion. Sonné elle essaya de se relever pour combattre quand ce qu'elle vu dans le ciel lui glaça le sang. Ce n'était pas un raid. C'était la Reine en personne qui attaquait beurk. Une autre pluie de feu frappa beurk et renvoya Astrid à terre, Sonné par cette dernière explosion se redressa avec difficultés, partout ou elle regardait elle ne voyait que des flammes, dévorant les maisons, brulant des combattant. Elle n'entendait pas les cris de supplice des mourants. Elle réalisa une chose : elle était sans puissance face à ce monstre. Beurk avait besoin des seuls personnes qui pouvait vaincre la reine, beurk avait besoin de Harold et Krokmou. Astrid fit la seul chose qui lui resta à faire elle cria désespérément au ciel

Harold …. Revient … Nous avons besoin de toi … Les dragons… raid…. La reine… je veux te revoir….

Ces mots s'envolèrent des lèvres d'Astrid telle une prière désespéré au milieu d'un féroce combat. Un miracle se réalisa sous la forme d'un brouillard noire qui envahissait beurk, petit à petit le champ de vision d'Astrid devint noire alors que des mots résonnèrent dans sa tête, prononcé par la une voie ressemblant a celle d'Harold

Je suis la Astrid, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle ne voyait plus rien, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas elle se laissa couler dans l'étreinte du sommeil. Puis quelque chose la secoua et la elle ouvra les yeux pour voir kogne au dessus d'elle pour la réveiller.

Ah te voila debout, vite prépare toi ou on va arriver en retard au tournois

Astrid mit une seconde à comprendre, puis se leva et se prépara sans perdre une minute. Alors qu'elle saisissait de ces dagues, elle remarqua que l'acier n'était pas froid, mais chaud. Curieux, c'est surement un signe de Thor, pour me souhaiter bonne chance pensa-t-elle. Loin de se douter que ce signe venait de Freyja

Allons leurs monter de quoi sont capables les vierges aux boucliers de berk dit Astrid sur le trajet vers l'arène.

Allons leur monter de quoi est capable la grande Astrid sans peur Hofferson, la meilleure combattante de notre génération, contra Kognedur, avant que les deux filles soient prises d'un fou rire, qui ne s'arrêta qu'a l'arrive de l'arène.

Astrid était en sueur, elle s'écroula sur un siège libre. Elle était fatigué, mais heureuse. Elle était en finale du tournoi qui avait été organisé. Elle faisait honneur a sa lignée, la lignée des sans-peur-Hofferson, la lignée de féroce et sans peur premier combats avait été des victoires facile, contre des beurkiens, par contres les derniers avait été une tout autre paire de hache. Elle avait d'ailleurs failli perdre ces poignards. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait besoin de récupérer. Elle entendit ces amis arriver, les jumeaux se disputait comme toujours, cependant ils avaient été d'accord pour d'abord signé une trêve le temps de souhaiter bonne chance a Astrid. Quand a Varek.

Tu vas en avoir besoin lui dit –il en lui tendant une outre d'eau.

Tu sais qui mon prochain adversaire ? demanda Astrid avant de boire

C'est rustik lança crane

Nan sa sera Asche reprit sa jumelle

Rustik est en finale, c'est un tour de Loki ? demanda Astrid

Tout le monde regarda Varek qui après un long silence reprit

Rustik a eu de la chance jusqu'a maintenant. Il a beau être fort avec une masse. Cependant il ya quelque chose de différents avec cet Asche. Il est différents, la ou certains se repose sur la force lui il se repose sur l'agilité, et la vitesse.

En stat sa donne quoi ? enfin comparé a Astrid demanda la thorston.

C'est la le plus étrange reprit Varek, si je me fie a l'apparence, ces stats valent celle d'Astrid mais...

Mais ? demandèrent les jumeaux en cœurs, qui suite a la discussion entre Astrid et Varek c'étaient calmés.

Mais il n'est pas soumis a une quelconque logique arithmétique, il change d'armes a chaque combats, je ne peux pas classer son style de combats, il ya trop d'inconnues trop de variables.

Stop s'écrièrent les jumeaux en se tenant la tête

Par pitié stop j'ai la tête qui va exploser, s'écria le jumeau

Fait le simple, elle gagne ou non ? reprit la jumelle

50-50 acheva Varek

Les trois jeunes regardèrent Astrid, qui était plongé dans ces pensées et qui visiblement ne faisait attention qu'à sa hache.

Astrid fut sorti de ces pensées quand elle remarqua deux vikings tirants rustik par ces pieds, le nez de leur ami avait grossi et rougi

Qu'elle idée de saluer la foule et de ne pas faire gaffe a son adversaire sorti l'un des deux, n'ayant visiblement pas vu les jeunes

Surtout face à Asche, il vient d'où cet abruti ? reprit son compère

De beurk, c'est le neveu du chef, et l'héritier de Stoïck, ou en passe de le devenir

Beurk est fichue, avec lui, sa aurait été mieux que ce soit Harold au moins lui il avait de la suite dans les idées ce petit la.

Je te le fait pas dire, c'est dur a admettre mais des comme lui il y en a pas deux par générations, des vikings avec un cœur en or, qui garde un sang-froid dans toute situations, et

Buté comme un cochon sauvage, l'incarnation même d'un vrai chef viking. Les deux adultes ce mirent à rire puis se calment

Dommages qu'i soit né sur beurk, il aurait fait un excellent mari pour l'une de mes filles.

C'est dame Camikazi qui fait l'aurait eu pas tes filles

Tu m'étonne tiens je me rappelle que quand il était petit une fois…

Les jeunes ne peuvent plus suivre la conversation alors que les deux vikings s'éloignent en tirant rustik toujours inconscient.

Bon au moins j'ai ma réponse, dit Astrid, brisant le silence qui s était installé. Elle saisit sa hache et s'élance vers l'arène,

En entrant, elle fixa son adversaire, Asche il était debout portant son armure marron, une claymore dans chaque main. Des cette instant les deux combattant passèrent en mode combat. Aucun des deux ne faisait plus attention à son environnement, seulement focalisé sur son adversaire. Ils n'entendirent pas les acclamations de la foule, ils avaient commencé le combat.

Ils commencèrent par tourner autour l'un de l'autre, tout en réduisant petit à petit la distance. Puis d'un coup Astrid chargea en poussant un criant de guerre dans le plus pur style Hofferson. Elle préparait une frappe en diagonale vers la droite. Cependant cela ne perturba pas le moindre du monde son adversaire qui pour contrer exécuta une frappe ascendante en opposé à la frappe d'Astrid.

Le choc des lames repoussa les deux adversaires. Une fois tout deux remis en garde, ils chargèrent alors que le silence c'était abattit sur l'arène

Les deux combattants échangeaient des coups, multipliant les feintes, les bottes ou les parades. Aucun ne semblait prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Très vite les acclamations revinrent alors que les noms des combattants étaient scandés par leur public. Les chefs quand a eux était aspiré par le combat. Personne ne réalisa ce qui se passa, ils n'assistaient pas a un combat mais a une dance, un ballet mortel, la mélodie était composé, des crissements de l'acier des armes, des halètements des combattants, soutenue par un cœur de vikings.

Aux milieux de ces échanges personne ne voyait que les deux combattants se souriaient entre deux échanges, tout deux évoluait dans un monde complètements différents. Pour eux les secondes était des minutes, les minutes était des heures. Ils savaient que le combat se terminerait au moment ou ils quitteraient cette dimension.

Le moment fatidique arriva trente secondes avant la limite de temps imposé pour chaque combat. Les deux sortirent brutalement de cette dimension, d'un coup Astrid se rendit compte que son corps avait atteint ces limites, elle n'avait droit qu'a un seul assaut.

Elle misa tout sur une charge qui se finirait pas une frappe verticale. Cependant sont adversaire lui ne bloqua pas sa frappe horizontalement, mais a l'aide une taille ascendante commençant par la lame dans sa main gauche.

Au moment de l'impact la hache d'Astrid lui échappa des mains et retombait dans son dos, alors qu'elle-même avait réussi a brisé la lame dans la main droite et fait lâcher celle de la main gauche. Malheureusement cette réussite lui avait couté son équilibre. Elle allait tomber sur sa hache, une victoire contre une vie, telle est le prix qu'elle payait. Cependant elle avait oublié son adversaires, lui il avait réagi, et avant qu'Astrid ait compris elle se retrouva retenue par son adversaire qui avait glissé, sa main gauche au creux de ces reins,

Ne pense même pas à sortir ces dagues Astrid.

Ces simples mots choquèrent Astrid, pour la première fois du combat, elle plongea ces yeux dans ceux de son adversaire. Le bleu océan rencontra le vert foret. Astrid comprit qui était son adversaire. Celui qui avait forgé les dagues qu'elle portait, celui qui lui avait montré la réalité sur les dragons, le seul qui n'ait jamais fait battre le cœur d'Astrid Hofferson.

Harold...

alors qu'en pensez-vous ? pour les réponses 2 solutions: le mp ou le commentaire. ça fait toujours plaisir.

sinon j'ai 3 petits news pour vous

1 je clôture le duel, pour la prophétie, il va en avoirs une, j'ai craqué.

2 je change mon titre au prochain chapitre, "qui je suis" sa passe mal (enfin je trouve) je le remplacerai

3 je ne publie plus de chapitre ici (rassurez vous je continue l'histoire peux importe le temps que sa prend)


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonjour, bonsoir a tous lecteurs.

J'espère que vous avez passez de bonne fêtes (même si j'ai beaucoup de retard)

Avant que vous sortiez vos lances, haches, dragons ou tout autres armes, je tiens à m'excuser, j'ai eu une grosse flemme pour finir le chapitre (associé a une semaine de ski, ça n'aide pas)

Sinon coté reviews voici mes réponses

 **Guest** **chapter 10 . Jan 22**

 **du coup tu vas les publier où  
je suis impatiente de lire la suite  
camikazie à l'air d'avoir un faible pour Harold ou alors elle est hyper protectrice envers lui par rapport à ce qu'il a vécu sur beurk**

Je le publie toujours au même endroit je change juste le titre ce week-end. Sinon j'ai été choquée je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un remarquerait le comportement de cami de sitôt grâce a toi certains ont gagné un spoil.

Je le dit, le répète et le crie presque mais laissez un commentaire (ou plusieurs) c'est toujours sympa pour les auteurs (en générale)

Bon je crois que j'ai tout dit, à non j'oublie ceci :

Bonne lecture

Choqué, Astrid était choqué, Harold si c'était bien lui, venait de la battre dans un duel, un duel auxquelles avait assisté plusieurs Grand chef, connus de tous, admiré, craint et redouté pour leurs exploits. Autant dire que redorer le nom de son clan, n'était pas pour aujourd'hui.

Astrid fixa son attention sur son adversaire, après avoir salué la foule, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Si c'était bien Harold, elle avait des questions auxquelles il détenait les réponses, elle était résolue à les avoir.

Elle allait l'appeler quand d'un seul coup il accélé n'hésita pas, elle se lança à sa poursuite. Très vite ils quittèrent le village. Harold se dirigea vers la foret, Astrid sur ces traces. Elle avait du mal à le suivre, elle devait faire attention au terrain, son corps lui demandai grâce. Elle tient bon grâce à son entêtement de vikings.

Elle profita qu'Harold ralentie en atteignant le sommet d'une colline pour lui sauter dessus. L'impact lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Tous deux roulèrent le long de la pente pour finir dans un ruisseau.

Ça va pas la tête ? Hurle un Harold en colère

Désolé émit Astrid d'une petite voie, surprise par le volume et l'autorité qu'elle dégage. Mais j'ai besoin d'une réponse, est ce que tu es lui. ? repris une Astrid déterminé

Lui qui est ce ? émit sarcastiquement Harold, un sourire se dessine sur ces lèvres. Puis devant l'air déterminé d'Astrid il ajoute

Retire mon masque, tu aurais ta réponse.

Astrid tend lentement les bras. Elle se saisit doucement du masque puis le soulève, révélant le visage cache dessous. Ce n'est pas le visage qu'elle attendait. Celui dessous est plus vieux, différents de celui qu'elle connaissait. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir s'y habituer. Cependant une chose ne nécessitait pas qu'elle s'habituer : les yeux. C'est presque le même vert, sauf qu'il est plus riche, plus intense.

Alors ta réponse ? demande Harold. Un silence s'installe entre eux. Seul le bruit de l'eau qui coule s'entend.

5 ans dit faiblement Astrid.

Pardon ?

5 foutu longue année que tu es partie hurle Astrid avant de lui assumer un coup sur le torse. 5 ans que tout le monde te croit mort sur beurk. 5 ans que Geulfort pleure tous les soirs dans la forge. 5 ans que Gothic n'as pas quitté sa maison. 5ans que Beurk tombe en ruines. 5 ans que je n'entends pas une de tes foutue remarque sarcastique. 5 ans que tu ne me donne pas de nouvelles. 5 ans que rustik continue de prendre la grosse tête. A chaque fois qu'Astrid finit une phrase elle assène un coup de sur le torse d'Harold.

D'un coup Astrid est projeté loin d'Harold par un dragon, quand elle se relève, elle se retrouve nez a museau face à un dragon vipère bleu, les ailes écartées, la queue prête a lancé ces pointes, les pupilles dilatées, prête à combattre. Par réflexe elle saisit sa hache et se met en position pour affronter le dragon

Stop crie Harold s'interposant entre les deux. _Tempête du calme tu lui fais peur._

 _Elle t'a attaqué, c'est un ennemi. C'est un danger_

 _Danger, ennemi, on s'en charge, émirent plusieurs voies._

 _Krok a l'aide, hurla mentalement Harold en direction de son frère._

Astrid pose lentement ta hache, tu lui fais peur. Tempête calme toi, elle ne représente pas un danger. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

 _Je n'ai pas peur, elle t'a attaqué_

Harold, appelle Astrid alors qu'elle dépose son arme,

Pas maintenant Astrid, son attention est toujours fixée sur le vipère

Harold, il y a d'autre dragons qui arrive. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être heureux de me voire

Astrid c'est pas le problème

Comment ça ? ce n'est pas le problème, il y a trois autre dragons qui arrive prêt au combat et tu ne me dis que c'est pas le problème

Astrid tait toi, ils attaqueront que si je romps le contact avec tempête puis il ajouta mentalement _le premier qui attaque sera de babysitting jusqu'à la prochaine lune_

Les dragons s'immobilisent à quelque mètres d'Astrid, les pupilles toujours dilaté. Harold fixe toujours Tempête. Soudain un dragon noir s'abats du ciel et frappe le cauchemar, le bragetaure, le gronk avec une petite boule de plasma, puis il se dresse devant Harold face au vipère. Après c'être dévisagé pendant quelque minute, le vipère détourne le regard, replie ces ailes, et se calme

 _Que croyez-vous faire ?_ hurle mentalement Krokmou tout en hurlant physiquement.

Puis le furie se tourne vers son frère et frotte sa tête contre celle d'Harold alors que les dragons bredouillent mentalement une réponse inaudible. Puis il se tourne vers la viking, il s'approche, la renifle, puis se redresse et lui sourit.

Gratte le sous le menton lance Harold a la viking tétanisé.

Astrid s'exécute ignorant la discussion mentale entre Harold et les dragons. Finalement Harold décide de faire les présentations.

Astrid je te présente mes gardes du corps, tu as dû les rencontrer sur beurk, ce sont les dragons prisonniers de l'anneau de mort. Krochefer, le cauchemar monstrueux, Bouledogre, le gronk, prout et pète le bragetaure, pointeur le terreur terrible et tempête la vipè ne crois pas que j'ai besoin de te présenter à krok. Les amis voici Astrid de beurk

A chaque fois qu'Harold les nomme ils émettent grognement.

Vous avez fini vos bêtises ? demande une voie, surprenant les dragons et les deux humains

Qu'est-ce que tu veux cami ? demande Harold

Trois fois rien juste te dire que l'on a reçu un message qui réclame ton attention ô maitre des dragons.

Qui nous l'envoie ?

Le traitre

Le silence s'abat. Finalement Harold reprend

Quelqu'un l'a lu ?

Négatif, je l'ai déposé dans ton abri, ma mère, Irgue et thug sont au courant, ils passeront te voire, plus tard ce soir.

Très bien, tu peux raccompagner Astrid à la maison qui est affecté aux beurkiens ?

Une minute j'ai des questions et tu vas y répondre. Dit Astrid criant presque.

Pas maintenant Astrid, j'ai d'autres urgences à gérer. Quand j'aurais du temps je m'occuperai de répondre à tes questions.

Sur ces mots Harold monte sur le dos de Krokmou puis tous deux décollent rapidement, suivi de près par les autres dragons, laissant les deux vikings blondes seuls.

Ce fils de tr... commence Astrid

Stop, tu ne sais rien de la situation dans laquelle il est. Alors ferme la boucle d'or. L'interrompt cami. Maintenant suis-moi princesse, je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de servir de guide.

Cette dernière remarque fait enrager Astrid, qui s'apprête à lui répondre pour voire que la jeune héritière est déjà en marche. Elle ne perd pas de temps et s'élance à sa poursuite. Le reste du trajet se passe sans heurts et dans un calme relatif interrompue par les gémissements de douleur d'Astrid et des rires moqueurs de Camikazi.

Une fois arrivé devant le domicile temporaire des beurkiens, cami frappe Astrid dans le ventre. Puis saisit un de ces bras et lui tord en se servant d'une clef de bras. Se servant de sa main libre elle saisit une de ces lames cachées et la place contre la gorge d'Astrid. La jeune viking fatigué par ces combats n'a pas la force de lutter.

Si jamais tu fais du mal physiquement ou émotionnellement à Harold, prie pour les dieux pour que ce soit un dragon ou quelqu'un d'autre qui s'occupe de ton cas. Car si c'est moi qui te mets la main dessus, je ferais en sorte que tu souffres pendant très très longtemps. Une fois que j'en aurais fini avec toi tu seras en si petit morceaux que l'on ne te reconnaitra plus.

Cami pousse Astrid contre un mur puis disparait. Se remettant du choc Astrid ne sais pas si elle doit être en colère, ou au contraire terrifié, car l'héritière était mortellement sérieuse. Ce sont ces amis qui la sort de son état de confusion en l'appelant trainant un rustik toujours assommé par les pieds.

De l'autre côté de l'ile Harold jurait de telle manière que les dragons palissaient, en entendant les mots sortant de la bouche de Harold. A côté de lui thugorry, bertha et Irgue sont pale suite à la lecture du dit message. Krokmou lui nettoie ces écailles, retenant un sourire entendent les pensées de son frère.

Tout ce calme quand cami arrive, mettant un terme à la bordée de jurons que profère Harold depuis un moment. Elle échange un rapide regards avec les autres, chacun désignant rapidement le message dans la main d'Harold.

Alors ? demanda –t-elle brisant le pesant silence

Alors demain sera vraiment animé répondit Harold. D'ailleurs il est temps que le traitre revienne dans son camps.

Un étrange sourire se forme sur les lèvres d'Harold alors que bertha et Irgue, pâlirent en imaginant quelle de plan complétement dingue avait en tête. Thug lui fait craquer ces phalanges à l'idée d'une bonne bagarre. Cami elle ricane. Apparemment la rencontre avec l'autre vikings blonde n'as pas l'air de l'avoir changé.

Seul Krokmou ne rit pas, il voit bien que les pensée d'Harold sont occupé par un moyen de survire à son prochain tête à tête avec la blonde. Il n'y a pas à dire les relations humaines dans un couple sont bien plus compliqué que celles des dragons.

La je pense que la référence est facile, celui qui se plante, il mérite de servir de cobaye aux jumeaux pour leurs tour, écouter Geulfort chanter et je ne sais qu'elle autre torture vikings

Petit conseil de ma part

Ne vous faites pas kidnapper par un vipère avec une viking blonde en furie, ne manger pas d'anguilles si vous êtes un dragon, ne vous mettez pas entre un gronk et Varek lors d'un moment câlin, brossez bien les dents de votre cauchemar monstrueux

Mais surtout ne blaguez pas avec Astrid en lui disant qu'Harold c'est fait capturer ou autre. Je ne tiens pas à être responsable de votre décès

Si vous en avez d'autre envoyez-les, je les publierais

Bon sur ceux aux prochain chap'.


	12. Chapitre 11

Bonjour et me revoilà avec le chapitre 11.

Franchement j'ai été déçu personne n'as vu la référence a crocodile dundee.

Mis à part ce petit manque de culture, dans la rubrique classique du cinéma.

J'ai le plaisirs, que dis-je l'immense honneur de souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux followers:

firegrad & lili28shinigami

donc bienvenue

Après ce petit point voici votre chapitre

* * *

La délégation beurkienne entra dans la grande salle, ils suivaient thugorry. Le jeune hériter était venue le matin les conduire aux conseils des chefs. Peu de membres avaient réussi à dormir que ce soit a cause des ronflements de Geulfort, du stress pour Varek, de la colère pour Astrid, ou de la peur d'une nouvelle apparition de Drago pour Stoïck.

Le chef de beurk, salua machinalement ces confrères présents connue et inconnue, ainsi que Yoann. Les rares vikings présent se dispersèrent rapidement pour retourner à leur activité quotidienne, laissant présent les chefs Stoïck, bertha, Irgue, celui d'un tapeur inconnu de Stoïck, arrivé pendant la nuit. Le représentant des prophètes, un peuple qui se vouait à l'étude du futur, et louait Odin avait daigné envoyer un représentant et les quelques autres chefs de petites tribu. Chacun avait prirent position à la table qui leur était assigné par leurs emblèmes respectifs, une feuille pour les cueilleurs, une lance et une hache croisé pour les valkyries. Une bourse pour Yoann, un marteau pour une tribu de forgerons, un triple cercle pour prophètes. Dans cette grande salle toutes les places furent rapidement prises, ne laissant que deux sièges de libre.

Celui du chef des cueilleurs et l'un marqué par une crête improbable, le symbole des dragons de classe foudre. Finalement le chef des cueilleurs s'assit attirant l'attention de tous sur lui.

\- Comme il est coutume que le chef qui héberge ce conseil dirige les débats, je demanderais à tout chef ne voulant pas que je préside ce conseil de ce manifesté.

Le silence s'abat, un trappeur ce lève.

\- Je crois pouvoir dire au nom de tout le monde que nous n'avons rien contre le fait que tu préside ce conseil, cependant nedevons-nous pas attendre le dernier chef avant de commencer ? Déclare-t-il tout en désignant le dernier siège de libre.

\- Pas la peine de m'attendre, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire répond une voie faisant sursauter nombre de viking.

Une silhouette sort des ombres, portant une armure de cuire aussi sombre que la nuit. La salle le fixe du regard alors qu'il prend place dans le dernier siège de libre, il fait un signe a Irgue de reprendre la ou il c'était arrêter. Sous son masque Harold observe l'effet de sa petite mise en scène.

\- Par tous les dieux Asche sert toi d'une hache ou d'une épée pour tuer quelqu'un plutôt que de lui causer une frayeur pareille. Lance un des chefs.

\- Trop simple et trop salissant, et puis je vous ferais remarque que je vous attends depuis un moment, ce n'est pas ma faute si personne ne m'a remarqué.

Cette dernière remarque attire les railleries des autres clans, cependant à cause de son statut personne ne fait de remarque à voix haute. De leur côté cami, Astrid et thugorry ont un sourire plaqué sur le visage en regardant Harold prendre place. Ils ont tous trois la même pensé, il sait faire des entrées capables d'impressionner des chefs.

\- Quand est-ce que tu décideras à nous annoncer ton mariage lance la chef bertha à Harold,Attirant l'attention de toute personne dans la salle.

\- Comme si je n'avais que cela à faire réplique Harold puis ajoute d'un ton, sarcastiques tout le monde sait que le seul travail des chefs est de pondre un héritier fort et résistant.

A cette dernière remarque certains vikings et empoigne leurs armes prêt a attaquer l'émetteur de cette remarque mais Irgue les arrête et les envoie à leur place.

\- Exceptionnellement un émissaire des prophètes est venu je propose que nous l'écoutions avant de commencer. De mon point de vue c'est plus inquiétant que de parler des raids des dragons. Puis il fixe un à un les chefs pour qu'il donne leur consentement.

\- Emissaires des prophètes, si tu veux bien nous dire pourquoi ton clan est sort de votre mystérieuse retraite.

\- L'avenir voilà ce nous a fait sorti de notre retraite. Rétorque le représentant. C'est sous la forme de deux prophéties que les dieux nous ont délivrées. Voici la première

Le prophète sort un parchemin et le lit d'une voie froide pour tous ceux présents dans la salle

 _Tant que son cœur battra_

 _Tant que l'élue de son cœur vivra_

 _Tant que son frère d'âmes volera_

 _Pour la paix, il luttera_

 _Mais si l'un lui retiré_

 _Alors sa destiné sera changé_

 _Mais si l'ensemble est menacé_

 _Alors il n'aura plus de pitié_

 _Il libérera sa rage scellée_

 _Une sombre fureur s'abattra sans pitié_

\- Le prophète qui l'as rédigé est mort peu après avoir écrit ces mots avec son sang, les dieux n'ont pas permis à ces blessures de guérir. Nous prenons cette prophétie pour un avertissement.

Un silence pesant s'abat sur la salle alors que tout le monde cherche une signification. Finalement Irgue se lève

\- Merci de nous avoir donné avertissement venu des dieux. Et je pense parler au nom de tous les chefs disant que nous le prendrons aux sérieux.

\- Je vous prie je n'ai fait que mon devoir mais avant de remercier sachez que la mauvaise nouvelle vient avec la vraie prophétie.

\- Quelqu'un peut-il nous éclairer sur la signification de cette « avertissement des dieux » demande l'un des chefs.

Plusieurs vikings ce mettent à réclamer la parole, très vite le volume sonore monte, les têtes s'échauffe, certains tirent leurs armes. Une bagarre générale éclate

Certains chefs se massent la tête en prévention d'une migraine.

\- Vous allez fermer vos grand gueules, bande de femmeletttes fini par hurlez bertha. Par tous les dieux vous n'êtes même pas capable de rester calme sans vous tapez dessus le temps d'un conseil. Pas étonnant que nous n'arrivons pas à stopper les raids.

Parmi ceux qui ce battent certains ont la décence de rougir et baisse la tête.

 _Une âme née dans la froideur de l'hiver_

 _Différentes et rejette par ces paires_

 _Par la fureur des âmes identiques_

 _Découvrira un secret antique_

 _Pour mettre fin à la guerre_

 _La reine sera son adversaire_

 _Mais le secret de la hache sera dévoilé_

 _Pour libérer du masque l'héritier_

 _Parmi les siens des ennemis surgirons_

 _Le premier a chuté sera le bon_

 _La force sera la chute de la brute_

 _Le joueur périra d'un de ces jeux_

 _Le poignard sera la mort du truand_

 _Et la mère sera la mort du traitre_

 _S'il est vaincu_

 _Alors la reine vivra_

 _Et la guerre continuera_

 _S'il est vainqueur_

 _Alors le prince dragons se lèvera_

 _Et une ère de paix vivra_

La salle est plongée dans un silence absolu. Seul le crépitement des torches meubles ce silence par intermittence. Tous réfléchissent à la prophétie, sauf Harold qui contemple l'assistance. Finalement Irgue se lève et s'adresse au prophète.

\- Merci de nous avoir adressé cette prophéties, et l'avertissement qui allait de paries. Je pense que nous allons avoir matière à réfléchir à sa signification. Cependant il y a certain point qui mérite d'être éclaircis la première mérite est qui est ce prince dragon ? devons nous l'aider ou au contraire l'arrêter ? qui est cette reine ? et qui sont ces ennemies ?

Les débats continus pendant toute la matinée jusqu'à ce qu'Irgue décrète qu'une pause est nécessaire. Finalement en milieux de l'après midi tous tombe plus ou moins d'accord sur certain fait. Personne n'a d'idée concernant le prince, tant qu'il ne fait rien contre une tribu aucune ne lui mettra des haches dans les roues. Quand a la reine et a ces ennemies ce n'est pas a eux d'intervenir.

Tous ont d'accord il faut mieux être des spectateurs innocent que de risquer d'offenser le prince et de se retourner face a une sombre fureur. Certains chasseurs soutiennent que la sombre fureur pourrait être une furie nocturne ou un dragon nocturne de classe foudroyeur qu'ils ne connaissent pas encore.

Puis les débats de l'après midi se porte sur les raides et les différentes façons de les combattre. Certain chef parle même de leurs recherches pour trouver un moyen de localiser le nid, hélas sans succès. D'autre parle de leur expédition sur la porte des damnées. Tous demande conseils a Stoïck qui de par l'expérience a mené le plus d'expédition, mais aussi qui s'en sort avec le moins de perte. Alors que tout le monde participe, Seul Harold reste silencieux, bien que certain chef lui pause des questions il ne lâche que des réponses courtes qui n'aident guère.

\- Bon sang Asche pourquoi êtes vous venus ici ? Vous ne nous aider, vous ne participer presque pas, vous êtes inutile. Lance un chef a Harold.

Tout la salle tombe est frappé par un silence. Un chef vient d'insulter l'invité d'Irgue.

\- Je ne participe pas car je n'ai rien à dire, et contrairement a vous, moi je n'ai guère de problème avec les raides, après tout vous êtes ceux qui se battent avec des dragons depuis 300 ans, et vous étés ceux qui perdent cette guerre. Déclare froidement Harold

Tout les vikings présent prennent leurs armes et s'approchent d'Harold.

\- Vous n'auriez pas pu m'attendre pour vous amuser, ce n'est pas sympa, lance une voie avant de partir dans un rire fou.

Tous se retourne vers la porte, ou un groupe personne armé entre lentement dans la salle, certains tiennent des femmes et des enfants en otages. Au centre se trouve leur chef, armé d'une hache et d'une épée, les cheveux roux, des cicatrices sur le visage, un visage connue de tous

\- Dagur lâche Harold.

-

* * *

Et je coupe le chapitre

Je vous aie gâtée, non ? pas une mais deux prophéties

A vous de vous amuser à comprendre la prophétie, et de trouver la référence.

Sur ceux a plus tout le monde, j'ai un café au soleil qui m'attend^^

Sky


	13. Chapter 13

Bonsoir ou bonjour à vous qui lisez ces lignes,

Qui profite du beau temps ?

Je vous présente les petits nouveaux :

\- Raunen matounet Berserkir Berceuse23

\- Et mention spéciale a heureducrime qui a redonné vie aux commentaires

Coté références, la franchement j'ai été choqué, je vous explique :

\- Je vous offre non pas une mais bien deux références et pas une seule n'a été trouvée. Donc je vous les donne :

\- Deux première ligne de l'avertissement font références a : **l'épée de vérité** de Terry Goodkind

\- L'autre vient du film **le bon la brute et le truand** avec **Clint** **eastwood**

Vous avez les références maintenant ?

Je crois que j'ai fait le tour donc

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas

* * *

Alors que Dagur entre dans la salle, toutes les personnes ayant assisté aux débats remarquent que les hommes qui suivent le berserker dérangé ont des otages des différentes tribus.

\- Désolé du retard mais mon invitation c'est perdu en route, c'est vraiment bète bète bète. Dit Dagur avant de partir dans une de ces crises de folie.

\- Que fait tu ici dagur ? demande irgue.

\- Oh trois fois rien je suis venu vous passer un petit message de ma part et de celle de Alvin. répondit le rouquin. Pour commencer pas de geste brusque, nous avons des otages et ce serait dommages de devoir faire des petits trous pour que vous nous écoutiez. Je déteste les petits trous, je préfère une découpe franche aux moins c'est vite réglé. Mais d'après Al c'est le mieux pour torturer les gens.

A ces mots une partie des soldats visent les otages avec des arbalètes

\- Surtout que se serait dommages de tout repeindre en rouge sort l'un des hommes de Dagur

\- Nous n'allons pas tarder à nous lancer dans la conquête de l'archipel, soumettez-vous et nous nous contenterons de vous réduire en esclavage, résistez-nous et vous en viendrez à suppliez pour que l'on vous accorde la mort.

\- Mais oui c'est sa comme si on allait ce laissez faire lance Cami, juste assez fort pour que tout le monde entende.

Derrière elle, sa mère, les autres valkyries, les cueilleurs et Harold sourient au commentaire de l'héritière.

\- Mis à part cette petite conquête, nous sommes à la recherche du responsable de la destruction d'un clan de trappeur, le clan Grimborn. Apportez-nous sa tête et nous vous récompenserons

\- Par la mort dit Harold, juste assez fort pour ce faire entendre par tout les chefs sauf Dagur et ces hommes

\- _Doit-on intervenir ? demande mentalement Bouledogre_

\- _Non pas la peine-répondit Harold_

\- _Et voila les ennuis sont là_ lâche Krochefer sur un ton enjoué

\- _Fait gaffe tête brulé, ce n'est pas encore l'heure d'aller mettre le feu répond le bragetaure._

\- Si certains d'entre vous désire se soumettre maintenant nous serons cléments.

\- Et c'est parti dit Harold suffisamment bas pour que seuls les personnes à ces coté l'entendent.

A savoir pas grand monde. Alors qu'il jette un regard a ces complices, tous lui répondent par un hochement discret de la tête.

Seul Astrid aperçoit cet échange silencieux, elle fixe Harold jusqu'au moment où leurs regards se croisent. Les yeux verts, plein de déterminations, ne montrant aucune émotion posèrent à Astrid une question silencieuse.

\- _Es-tu prête à te battre ?_

Elle répondit clairement oui, même si elle n'avait pas d'armes, elle sentait que ce n'était pas le problème.

\- Je préfère encore mourir plutôt que de me soumettre à vauriens comme toi ou Alvin le traitre. Lance un des chefs a Dagur.

Alors que des insultes et des déclarations similaires sont proférées envers Dagur et ces hommes. Un sourire de folie s'épanouit sur le visage de Dagur. Au final après un signal de la tête un des hommes de Dagur tire sur l'un des otages. La flèche se fiche dans la cuisse du malheureux qui hurle de douleur. Le silence revient peu à peu dans la salle, seulement interrompu par les gémissements de douleur.

\- Vous savez cela peux s'arranger très vite, je suis sur que ton héritier sera plus coopératif. Lance Dagur avant de partir dans un rire dérangé.

Harold se lève, tous les regards sont braqués sur lui.

\- Il semblerait qu'il y a quelqu'un d'intelligent ici ricane Dagur

\- Traitre lance un trappeur à Harold.

D'autre insulte se mettent à fuser. Astrid commence à s'enrager, elle s'apprête à rétorquer aux autre chefs d'aller se faire manger par un dragon, quand elle sent le manche d'une arme dans sa main droite. Etonné elle se retourne et voit Cami dans son dos qui lui fait signe de se taire.

\- Désolé princesse mais tu vas devoir te contenter de cette lame, je n'ai pas de hache en stock.

Astrid jette un rapide coup d'œil sur la lame. Elle est bien équilibrée. Son attention est de nouveau focaliser sur Cami alors que cette dernière reprend.

\- On lui laisse Dagur, nous on se charge des gardes et de le protéger. Attends le signal et profite du spectacle.

Comme Astrid observe la scène qui se joue devant elle. Elle remarque pour la première fois que Dagur n'as toujours pas vu le haut du corps de Harold. Quand Dagur peux enfin l'apercevoir, toute l'assistance est coqué par ce qui se passe.

Dagur qui était sur un petit nuage redescend illico sur terre et se met en garde alors que ces hommes deviennent pâle, certains même commence à trembler. C'était comme si l'avatar de la déesse Hel se tenait devant eux et non un homme.

\- Toi finis par lâcher un Dagur enragé

\- Moi, répondit Harold. Astrid était sur que sous ce foutue masque Harold souriait.

\- Bah alors Dag tu n'es pas content de me revoir ? reprend sarcastiquement Harold

\- Toi, c'est impossible je t'ai vue brulé. Lance un des hommes de Dagur a Harold

\- Oh vous savez le Walhalla c'est surfait, l'hydromel est à peine buvable, et puis c'est surchargé de monde, ya pas moyen d'être tranquille cinq petite minute sans que l'on te dérange. Je vous déconseille d'y aller faire du tourisme, allé plutôt au royaume de Hel, a ce qui parait elle a fait de la déco récemment

\- Arrêter de trembler bande de lavette, on à des otages je te signale donc pas de geste brusque lance un homme à la droite de Dagur.

\- Personne de chez moi donc vos otages n'ont pas de valeur à mes yeux. Tu peux tous les tuer ça ne me fera ni chaud ni froid, par contre après tu devras te soucier de plusieurs tribu en colère.

Tout le monde dans la salle ravale un hoquet de terreur, suite aux paroles prononcé.

Dagur cligne des yeux sous le coup de l'information qui vient de lui tomber dessus. C'est le moment qu'Harold attendait pour mettre son plan en action. Il s'élance et d'une impulsion il a parcouru la moitié de la distance qui le sépare du berseker. Une lame surgit de nulle part dans sa main gauche, il prend une autre impulsion et arrive devant Dagur, Harold entame les hostilités par une coupe verticale, forçant Dagur a bloqué son attaque a l'aide des ces deux armes, mais a été obligé de briser sa garde au niveau de son ventre. Harold de ne perdit pas de temps et de son autre main frappa un uppercut dans le ventre de Dagur. Le coup souleva Dagur, puis le fit tomber à terre. Quand il se releva tout le monde pouvait voire qu'il avait une lame planté dans le ventre, du sang coulait le long du manche de cette lame

\- Impossible qu'une égratignure soit responsable de ma perte halète Dagur.

\- Une égratignure non mais le poison sur la lame oui réplique Harold. Désolé mais le Walhalla ce n'est pas pour toi.

Autour de lui, les hommes de Dagur affrontent Cami, thug Astrid et ceux qui ont suivi Harold.

Les subordonné de Dagur prirent peur en voyant leur chef s'écrouler par terre. Ils prirent la seul option sage, se rendre.

\- il doit en avoir d'autres dans le village. Essayez de les capturez vivants lance Harold. Ne vous mettez pas en danger si vous devez choisir entre votre et la leurs votre vie est plus importante.

La plus part des personnes présente dans la grande salle s'élance, seul reste Harold, les beurkiens, les autres chefs leurs héritiers, une valkyrie, qui cache son visage et un Dagur, yeux fermé, mourant.

\- Je ne sais pas pour vous mais pour moi sa pue le piège a plein nez dit Harold

La plus part des chefs opine leur accord avec l'avis d'Harold

\- Les questions qu'il faut se poser c'est en quoi consiste le piège et comment le retourner contre eux.

\- Chef Irgue chef Irgue, les bannis … ils… ils… crie un vikings entrant

\- Du calme, prend une respiration et explique nous tous rassure le chef Irgue.

Le viking s'assit prend une respiration, puis une autre et commence.

\- J'étais sur les quais quand ils sont arrivés. Commence le vikings. je n'avais pas d'arme donc je me suis caché pour évitez qu'ils m'attrapent comme les autres. Certains chef émettent un grognement mais sont vis rappelé a l'ordre par les deux haddocks qui les fusille du regard.

\- Continue l'encourage Irgue

\- Donc une fois qu'ils ont eu assez d'otages, ils se sont divisé en deux groupes le premier était mené par lui. dit le vikings en pointant du doigt Dagur. Leur autre chef Savage est parti en direction des quais. La bas ils ont détruit tout les gouvernails des navires, et ils on endommagé les mats et les voiles des autres.

\- Donc nous sommes bloqué sur cette ile jusqu'à ce que tout soit réparé émets un chef. Son voisin le frappe.

\- Oui mais je vais ordonner que les réparations de vos navires respectifs soi faites en priorité. Dit Irgue.

\- Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est pourquoi ils ont détruits ces éléments des navires.

Tous les chefs ce mettent à réfléchir, mais comme aucun n'as de réponse immédiate l'atmosphère devient pesante.

Finalement Harold expire puis se dirige vers Dagur toujours agonisant. A sa démarche certains chefs sont curieux.

\- Ou allez-vous ? lance un chef à Harold.

\- A la pêche aux informations, il faut juste savoir ou se trouve les bonnes sources. Réplique l'intéressé

* * *

Nous revoilà, alors qu'avez-vous pensez de cette « petite bagarre » ?

Tite questions a votre ou vas pêcher notre Harold ?

Voici mes petits conseils :

Quand il fait chaud ne prenez pas de vacances la ou vie un rage des neige, vous allez attraper un rhume. Si vous optez pour un éruptodon gare à la chaleur

Pour ceux qui vont se rafraichir dans la mer, ne faites pas de surf ou du paddle avec un horreur des mers.

Pensez à vous hydrater vous et votre dragons, particulièrement si c'est un ebouillantueur 

Ce dernier conseil est à prendre très aux sérieux : je ne tiens pas à être responsable de :

\- toutes les tortures que vous ferais subir les jumeaux,

\- des maux de cranes que vous aurons infligés les sermons d'Harold et Varek

\- ni des coups de poings d'Astrid soi-disant pour nous enfoncer cela dans le crane


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour, Bonsoir a tous et a toutes.

Et voici le chapitre du mois de juin. Avec je vous présente les nouveaux de la bande :

\- _Strider55, sakira15 et melissabaudere._

On leur dit bonjour et on les applaudit bien fort (clap clap clap)

Sinon coté commentaires :

\- _matounet_

\- _Bouh /Super chapitre / Torture/ Youpi_

Tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre

J'espère que tu vas aimer. Je ne vais pas en dire plus sur ce chapitre

Sur ceux bonne lecture

* * *

\- La pêche aux informations ? comment et auprès de qui ? Partir à.

Tels étaient les questions présentes sur toutes les lèvres.

Toute, non dans ce hall remplie de vikings seul sept personnes, Harold compris connaissaient les réponses

Tandis que l'énigmatiqueAschealla vers le corps de Dagur, une femme vêtue noir, de plaques de métal, cheveux noir corbeau, une sacoche à la hanche, le rejoignit à la hauteur du corps du berserker mourant.

\- Tu as le nécessaire ? interrogeHarold.

\- J'avais prévue pire te connaissant, réplique la fille aux cheveux corbeau Tu leur a quand même joué une sacrée scène.

\- Tu connais mon sens de la mise en scène et tu sais de quoi je suis capable.

Les deux éclatent de rire, alors que certains vikings commence à s'agiter

\- On commence par quoi ? On le soigne ou on le réveil ? demande la jeune fille

\- On le soigne, il va être sarcastique sinon. Répondit Harold.

A cette dernière réplique Astrid ne croyait pas en ce qu'elle avait entendu. Qu'Harold se plaigne que quelqu'un soit sarcastique cela revenait à ce que Thor retourne contre loki une de ces ruses.

\- Sort les bandages, l'aiguilles et le fil, on n'a pas de temps à perdre. Repris Harold.

\- Tu as l'intention de le soigner, puis de le torturer pour avoir des renseignements demande l'un des chefs visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Quelques choses dans ces eaux la réplique sarcastiquement Harold.

\- Allez chercher des cordes lance un trappeur aux cueilleurs présent.

\- Pas la peine on a déjà ce qu'il faut interrompt la fille à côté d'Harold. J'attends ton signal pour commencer.

\- Ne l'attend pas, dès que je retire la dague. Tu commences à suturer la plaie.

Tout le monde dans la salle s'agite. Un tumulte de question éclate.

\- On va les laissez faire ?

\- Appelez un guérisseur c'est plus sûr.

\- On ne ferait pas mieux de le tuer tout de suite

\- On peut leurs faire confiance ? après tout personne ne les connait vraiment.

Un silence fracassant s'abat sur la salle. Tous se tourne vers l'émetteur de la dernière remarque.

\- Ce sont peut-être des espions à la solde d'Alvin et leur mission est de s'assurer que Dagur ne parle pas.

A ces mots Harold lâche la dague qu'il s'apprêtait à retirer du corps du berseker. Il se lève. Tous peuvent voire le peu de visage non caché par son masqué, exprimé une seule émotion. La colère Il est énervé, non pas une petite colère mais un rage prête à exploser.

Astrid qui n'avait jamais vu Harold en colère compris une chose. Son instinct de guerrière, une voie dans sa tête lui hurlait de s'éloigner le plus vite possible.

Une chaise vola, puis percuta celui qui avait émis l'hypothèse. Tout le monde se retourne pour voire que c'est la chef bertha qui a lancé la chaise. A ces coté le chef Irgue, leurs héritiers respectifs, les membres de la tribu présente, ont tous une arme en main. Ils regardent tous le malheureux comme s'ils allaient réduire le malheureux en pâté pour dragon édenté.

\- Vous allez arrêter de proférer des bêtises plus grosses qu'un nid de dragons ? demande Irgue, d'un ton acide. Sans leur aide nous serions toujours àleurs merci.

\- C'est eux qui nous ont avertis donc fermez la, leur hurle une Camikazi une lame noire dans chaque main.

Voyant que la situation est entre les mains de ces amis, Harold focalise son attention sur la blessure qu'il a infligé à son adversaire.

Elle est peu profonde. D'un signe de tête à la fille face à lui il retire d'un geste rapide et précis la lame. Le sang commence vite à couler. Travaillant avec célérité et efficacité. La plaie est vite suturée sous les regards des vikings présents.

Une fois la blessure traitée Harold sort une fiole de son armure et fait boire le contenue à Dagur. Une fois la fiole vide Harold recule rapidement. D'un coup Dagur ouvre les yeux, se redresse et hurle.

Tout le monde plaque aussi vite les mains sur leurs oreilles. Jusqu'à ce que la fille qui aidait Harold frappe la tête de dague.

\- Ferme la tête de vipère.

Presque tout le monde dans la salle est stupéfié. Non pas parce la fille a eu l'audace de frapper Dagur mais parce qu'il obéit.

\- A peine soigné que tu me blesse à nouveau franchement je pensais que tu tenais a moi petite sœur, répond le rouquin

\- C''est pour ça que je te frappe j'arrêterai quand tu arrêteras tes bêtises. Réplique la jeune fille

Alors qu'un simulacre de dispute semble sur le point de commencer. Harold décide de tout arrêter.

\- C'est tête de gronck que tu aurais dû l'appeler, pas tête de vipère. Même si je vois bien une certaine ressemblance entre sa coiffure et la crête d'un vipère. Même si celle du vipère est plus jolie et propre.

\- _Merci émis Tempête dans l'esprit d'Harold. Alors que derrière les autres gloussent aux commentaires._

\- Mon frère ! s'exclame Dagur.

\- Content de te revoir Dag, désolé de te brusquer mais on a besoin des réponses à nos questions, tu les as toutes entendu ?

\- Oui j'ai tout entendu. Dagur se relève, mais ne tiens pas debout. Harold se précipite pour le soutenir.

\- C'est quelle poison que t'as utilisé, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un nid de dragon dans la tête.

\- Venin d'ébouillanter, avec celui de vélocidar et quelques autres plantes vénéneuses. Tu vas rester dans cette état un petit moment, donc ménage toi.

\- Pas de soucis chef. Dagur élève la voix pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre Donc concernant vos questions. Savage a détruit ou endommagé tous les moyens de quitter l'ile pour qu'Alvin puisse envahir beurk.

Dagur virent au blême et s'évanoui. Harold et la sœur de Dagur le sortent de la salle. Puis les vikings présent se réveille d'un seul coup en comprenant les mots du berserker

\- Comment ça ? hurle Stoïck, en se levant les poings serré, prêt à se battre

\- Pourquoi donc ? demande Varek.

\- On se calme hurle Irgue en se plantant devant le chef beurkiens, qui se dirige en directions du n'est pas en s'énervant que l'on va avoir des réponses.

\- Ma tribu va être attaqué par ce traitre d'Alvin et je dois me calmer ? hurle Stoïck

\- Oui tu dois te calmer, vous devez tous vous calmez. Après tout vous ne savez rien de la situation. Leur hurle Thug

Astrid un peu plus calme que tous les autres, mais bien plus énervé contre Harold décide d'en profiter.

\- Tu nous explique la situation ? lâche –t-elle sarcastiquement.

\- Te mets pas au sarcasme princesse. Lui répond cami, mais au moins il y a une personne qui garde sa tête froide.

\- Bon autan commencé par le début. Lâche Irgue avant d'aller s'écrouler sur un siège. Nous avons fait la connaissance de Asche il y a un peu plus de quatre ans. Alvin venait de finir une série de raid sur mon ile et celles des valkyries. Donc nous l'avons pris en chasse. Comme nous le traquions Alvin a quitté l'archipel.

Cette dernière remarque étonne tout le monde dans la salle.

\- Il a trouvé refuge auprès d'un clan de chasseur. Les Grimborn. En échange d'un abri ils devaient les aides à se débarrasser d'une tribu, la tribu ridaris, la tribu d'Asche. Donc nous leurs avons proposé une alliance. Au court de cette guerre deux de leurs chefs ont été tué. Cependant ils avaient pris en otages la sœur de Dagur, Ingrid présente plutôt. Asche la libéré et a demandé en échange a Dagur de devenir son espion. C'est comme cela que l'on était au courant de l'attaque d'aujourd'hui.

\- Continue dit Stoïck après un instant de silence.

\- Si Alvin a décidé de conquérir beurk, c'est parce qu'il est devenu le plus grand de leurs chefs.

\- Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi ?

\- Patience j'y viens. Repris Irgue, contrarié d'avoir été interrompu. Asche a parlé des défenseurs l'autre soir. Ils ont perdu leur ile. A cause d'Alvin et des ces hommes. Ils ont réduit l'ile à l'états de cendres fumantes n'épargnant personne. Seuls ceux qui ont survécu était ceux qui n'était pas présent sur l' te laisse imaginer le reste.

Irgue laisse un silence s'installer dans la salle afin de souligner ces propos

\- Le plus affecté était Asche. Il a disparu pendant quatre jour. Quand il est revenu. Son armure tombait en morceau mais ils leur avaient adressé un message clair.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ? demande les jumeaux en cœur

\- Il a rasé leurs iles, bases, installations, marché. Bref tout ce qu'ils possédaient. Il a littéralement mis teint la mer en rouge et y a mis le feu. Il n'a épargné personne.

\- Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand il oublie le poids d'une vie émis cami, une larme à l'œil. Je ne veux plus le revoir comme il était. J'espère que les dieux vont décider de lui accorder un peu de joie dans sa vie après toutes les épreuves qu'il a traversées.

\- Moi aussi, il le mérite. C'est un homme que je ne veux pas voire s'effondrer. Dit bertha

Les membres des autres tribus qui le connaisse opine et rajoute quelque remarque.

Astrid quand a elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'Harold a vécu.

Alors que le susnommé revient seul dans la salle, tous remarquent qu'il tient une carte a la main. Stoïck vient se planter devant le jeune homme.

\- Oui ? demande le fil haddock.

\- Pardonnez-moi émis Stoïck, bien qu'il ne parle pas fort tout le monde l'entend. J'ai failli vous attaquez, alors que vous n'avez rien fait.

\- Vous n'avez pas a vous excusez. Dans une telle situation j'aurais réagis de la même manière répondit-il.

\- _Ou en pire ajouta Krokmou mentalement._

\- _Krok' commence Harold_

\- _Quoi c'est la vérité, tu aurais mobilisé tout le nid pour forcé le malheureux à te répondre émis Tempête_

\- _Non pas toi aussi ? gémit mentalement Harold._

\- bon sinon j'ai une bonne nouvelle, en faite plutôt plusieurs. Repris Harold a l'attention des beurkiens présent dans la salle.

\- On t'écoute Asche lance Irgue en même temps que bertha.

\- Pour ce qui est de l'invasion, Dagur a réussi à la a retarder, en sabotant leurs navires, rien d'important mais quelque problèmes de poulie et de voiles devrait les retarder de quelque jours.

\- C'est déjà sa de gagner pour les réparations. Emis un trappeur.

\- Vous avez prévu me laissez finir ?demande Harold sarcastiquement

Tout les regards se concentre sur le trappeur qui vient de l'interrompre. Il s'excuse rapidement sous les regards meurtriers des beurkiens.

\- Bon c'est fini je n'ai pas envie de perdre ni de me répéter, sors Harold sur un ton qui pour la première fois est celui d'un chef.

Il parcourt rapidement toutes la salle tout le monde acquisse

\- Bon repris Harold. Savage a raté sa mission, ils n'ont pas réussi à avoir tout les navires. Les nôtres n'ont pas été touchés.

A ces mots les beurkiens ouvrent les yeux en grands en comprenant la signification de ces mots.

\- Et la dernière, c'est que je crois que alvin ne vas pas apprécier le fait que je vienne mettre mon nez dans ces affaire, achève Harold avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Quelle est le verdict _matounet ?_

\- _Sinon que pensez-vous des prophéties j'aimerais avoir vos avis (je ne suis pas calé pour les lettres. Si besoin est je ferais un chapitre pour l'expliquer plus tard)_

Qui a vu la bande annonce de _how to tran your dragon 3 ?_

Je l'ai adoré. Même si j'aurais aimé une armure un peu plus sombre pour Harold. Il a quand même la réputation de tueur de la mort rouge, partenaire d'un furie nocturne à tenir.

Sinon je dis merde a tout ceux qui on des exams cette semaine, a commencer par ceux qui passe le bac.

A plus bonne soirée et rendez-vous aux prochains chapitres ^^.

Sky


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour/ bonsoir a tous et a toute

Me voila pour le chapitre du moi ou plutôt les chapitres. Je ne publie pas qu'ici certains le verront d'autre non, pour les curieux allez voire mon recueille de OS.

Comme toujours :

Bienvenue a Thaliadu09 qui nous a rejoints. (Clap clap clap).

matounet pour le mot manquant avec vérification du chapitre écrit et posté. C'est weilax qui m'a apporté la solution, le Pb vient du site. Il me mange des mots /point bref a chaque fois il y a des fautes qui se rajoutes.

Déjà que je ne suis pas doué, si le site en rajoute c'est le bazar

lunny la réf elle est pour toi

Bons sur ceux bon chapitre

* * *

\- Et la dernière, c'est que je crois que Alvin ne vas pas apprécier le fait que je vienne mettre mon nez dans ces affaire, achève Harold avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres

\- Que veux-tu dire demande Stoïck ?

\- Simple je vais m'inviter à sa petite conquête de beurk et y amener un peu de chaos. Un sourire méchant toujours plaqué sur les lèvres mais les yeux brillants, semblables a ceux des jumeaux quand il préparait une bêtise mais en beaucoup plus dangereux.

Alors que tout ceux présent dans la salle comprenait qu'il venait de déclarer qu'il allait aider les beurkiens. malgré qu'il n'ait pas de liens entre leurs tribus. Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage d'un manchot unijambiste. Alors que la tension commença à se dissiper.

\- Bon pour commencer, combien de temps il faut pour aller a beurk avec vos navires ? demande a Harold connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- sept jour, six si le vent est favorables et neuf si le vent est contraires- répond Stoïck.

\- sept jours, hein, le problème ce n'est pas le temps de transport, mais la défense commence à murmurer Harold.

Il ne se rend pas compte que tout le monde l'observe et l'écoute alors qu'il est en train de réfléchir.

\- Et nous avons d'autres problèmes, notre armurerie est en pièce, et nous avons des blessés dues aux derniers raides. Commence Stoïck

\- En faite ce que veux expliquer Stoïck, c'est que nos armes sont en très mauvais états, et nos guerrier ne sont pas mieux. Coupe Geulfort.

\- Geulfort rugit Stoïck.

\- Quoi c'est plus l'heure de la politique ou d'autre considérations. C'est l'heure ou l'on dit ce qui doit être dit. Ils ont le droit de savoir dans quel drakkar ils montent.

\- Geulfort… recommence Stoïck.

\- Il a raison repris Harold. Ce serait du suicide avec des armes en mauvaise état ou que l'on ne maitrise pas.

\- Bon résumons rapidement ce que l'on sait reprend Harold

Tout le monde dans la salle hoche la tête lorsqu'il balaye du regard.

\- En premier lieu Alvin a prévue d'envahir beurk. En second on a des navires. Troisièmement beurk n'est pas en état d'avoir une défense correct lié aux raides.

A chaque foi qu'il énumère un point tout le monde hoche la tête.

\- . Quatrièmement on ne peut plus jouer la carte j'ai plus de soldats que toi.

\- Pourquoi cela coupe Stoïck. C'est un bon plan et il a toujours marché.

\- Face a un traitre ou un banni lambda cela peux marcher. Il a évolué depuis qu'il a rencontré Viggo. Il est plus retors, plus méchant et n'hésite pas à sacrifier des hommes si cela peux lui rapporter la victoire.

\- Tu as un plan demande Bertha ? prenant de court tout le monde.

\- Cela se pourrait mais...

\- Vas-y explique coupe Irgue. On te connait assez, ainsi que la situation pour savoir que tu vas avoir besoin de Thug et Cami. Tant qu'ils reviennent sains et sauf tout ira bien.

\- Et puis on t'arrêtera juste pour être sur qu'il manque rien achève Bertha.

De son coté Stoïck est étonné, quand il voit quelle confiance qu'ont ces deux amis en cet homme mystérieux. Après un court instant de réflexion. Il se dit qu'il peut faire confiance en cet Asche. Car près tout si les deux chefs laissent leur héritier partir aux combat il doit pouvoir lui faire un minimum confiance.

\- Bon reprend Harold j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi Irgue.

\- Ah bon laquelle ? demande le chef un peu inquiet, comme tout le monde dans la salle

\- La cargaison que j'ai pour toi, je vais devoir l'utiliser. Repris Harold sur un ton cachant une pointe d'humour.

\- Si ce n'est que sa ce n'est pas chère payé pour sauver beurk. En faite ce n'est même pas chère du tout. Finis Irgue presque content que la mauvais nouvelle ne soit pas si mauvaise.

\- Bon Thug, Cami vous prenez la dame en noire et vous réquisitionnez toutes les armes des deux navires. Ainsi que monsieur Gibbs de l'autre navire. Vous lui dites bien qu'il n'as pas le droit a l'hydromel pendant un an si il n'est pas capables de vous faire arrivez a beurk en quatre jour ou moins.

\- ….

Alors que Harold vient de donner son premier ordre les beurkiens sont choqué par les mots prononcés.

\- Cami, avec ton expérience dans le pillage et le vol tu vas mettre au point un plan de défense. Vous prenez aussi les lanceurs, Thug, tu les places au point clefs. L'objectifs détruire le plus possible les navires d'Alvin, si tu ne peux pas les couler, endommagez les le plus possibles. Par sécurité détruisez-les une fois que vous n'avez plus de munitions ou que ces hommes risquent de s'en emparer. Je me fiche de comment. Alvin ne doit en aucun cas mettre la main dessus.

Pour souligner ces propos Harold tape du point sur la table ce qui fait sursauter les beurkiens. Les deux héritiers hochent la tête en accord avec ces mots.

\- Chef Stoïck.

Entendant son nom Stoïck sort de son rêve ou plutôt de son cauchemar.

\- Vous connaissez le mieux beurk. Vous aiderez Cami. Elle va avoir besoin de vos connaissances. Vous vivez a beurk donc vous devez mieux connaitre le terrain. Concertez-vous avec eux pour savoir ou mettre en place des pièges. Pas de combat le but est des les blessés et de les ralentir. Si possibles pour les mettes hors d'état de nuire. Si possible créez un chaos et repliez vous pour...

\- Excusez moi commence la jumelle thorston vous avez bien dit chaos ?

\- Oui pourquoi ? demande Harold, très intéressé.

\- Parce que c'est notre spécialité répond le jumeau. On est les throston & thorston , on vous sert tout du chaos a la petite blague sur un plateau d'argent

\- Les pièges dangereux vous avez en magasin ? demande Cami

\- Oui on a mais on peut jamais s'en servir le chef est pas d'accord répond le thorston d'un ton triste

\- Dommages tout ce chaos que l'on pourrait causer suit la jumelle

\- Vendu coupe Harold. Votre objectifs causer le plus d'ennuie en tout genre a Alvin et a ces hommes. Je me fiche de comment. Je veux du sang, des blessés et du chaos chez l'ennemi.

Tout le monde dans la salle a peur particulièrement les beurkiens. Stoïck s'appète a intervenir mais ce qui a été dit plus tôt le fait réfléchir. Finalement il va attendre la fin pour émettre ces protestations

\- Causer du chaos, et avec une permission. Frappe moi mon frère je dois rêver.

Krane frappe kogne sur la tête

\- Non je ne rêve pas, loué soit Loki.

\- On peut réduire le visage en cendre s'il faut ? demande le jumeaux thortson avec un sourire plein d'espoir

\- Non, quand même pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'en rebâtir un. Par contre brulez des maisons vide c'est possible, même si les piéger pour qu'elle s'enflamme quand les traitres rentre ce serai l'idéal. répond Harold visiblement motivé a leur fixé des limites. Ce qui refroidit l'ardeur des jumeaux

\- _Un point pour le garçon pense Stoïck il n'est pas fous au point de réduire beurk en cendre comparé a ces deux la._

\- On à des priorités ? demande thug.

\- Votre vie en premier, celle des beurkiens en second. Blessez un traitre ou un banni en trois et pour finir tuer en quatre répond Harold.

\- Très bien acquiesce cami, alors que de son coté thugorry se lève et sort de la salle

\- Je n'oublie rien ? demande Harold à l'ensemble de la salle

\- Si les blessés et les invalides répondent Irgue.

\- Envoie les chez moi, avec la dame en noir, plutôt quelle soit détruite ou volé autant s'en servir pour évacuez les enfants, les blessé et ceux qui ne participent pas aux combats propose bertha

\- Merci, je ne sais pas quoi dire commence Stoïck

\- Ne dites rien tans que l'on n'a pas bottez les fesses d'Alvin répond Cami d'un ton contenant a peine son enthousiasme.

\- Bon on en a fini des politesses ? on a quand même beurk à sauver d'une invasion déclare rustik

Un silence s'abat sur la salle et tout le monde fixe le Jorgenson. Harold lui a les yeux grands ouverts non pas a cause des propos mais plus tôt a cause de la personne qui les a prononcés

\- Quoi vous avez vu un fantôme demande rustik

\- Euh commence Varek

\- Vas-y crache le morceau cretin de Varek.

Tout le monde soupire de soulagement, puis Astrid s'avance et frappe le Jorgenson dans le ventre

\- Ne nous fait pas peur en disant des trucs sensé, ce n'est pas ton rôle. Laisse ça ceux qui sont plus intelligents que toi

Pour bien lui faire passer le message elle le refrappe, le frappe une autre fois a cause de la frayeur qu'il a causée. Et en rajoute un autre juste parce que c'est un Jorgenson

\- Et vous qu'allez vous faire demande Geulfort a Harold.

\- Je vais aller chercher du renfort, et comme je viens de donner la permission a ces deux la de faire des dégâts, aussi de quoi réparer.

\- Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? propose Geulfort. Après tout vous ne savez pas de quoi sont capables les jumeaux et un forgeron expérimenté, pourrait vous être utilise si vous avez besoin de forger des outils de construction

\- Geulfort tu ne peux pas l'accompagner, on a besoin de toi sur beurk intervient Stoïck

\- Non je ne servirais à rien sur beurk, alors que si je vais avec eux je pourrais leur être utile. Réplique l'amputé

\- Geulfort commence Stoïck, vu que tout le monde le regarde il se tait souffle un coup et reprend. Je ne peux pas te laissez y aller tout seul

\- Je me porte volontaire pour l'accompagner coupe Astrid. Tout le monde regarde la viking blonde. Après tout je n'ai plus d'arme.

\- Et c'est de ma faute commence Harold. Vu que c'est moi qui lui détruite sa précédente l'honneur m'oblige à lui en fournir une pour réparé mon trot

Devant l'échange qui vient de se dérouler Stoïck soupire, il est obligé de concéder

\- Bien vous l'accompagnez s'il est d'accord. Accorde Stoïck alors qu'Harold hoche la tête pour donner son accord. Quand partons-nous ? demande Stoïck

\- Allez cherchez vos affaires fissa et on prend le large direction beurk répond cami

\- Idem pour nous plus le temps de transférer tout nos armes de la perle noire à la dame ajoute Harold avant de sortir de la salle.

\- Aller en route pour bottez les fesses d'alvin lance rustik avant qu'Astrid lui remette un coup sur le crane.

\- En route pour causer le chaos de notre vie frangine lance le jumeau thorston à sa sœur.

\- Ouais c'est l'heure pour nous de démonter notre jumeaunition dans l'art de la création de chaos.

Les deux thorston se mettent un coup de boule et s'écrase sur le sol. Varek les aide a se relever et les emmène. Très vite la salle ce vide. Seul reste dans cette grande salle bertha et Irgue.

\- Il se comporte vraiment comme un chef commence bertha

\- Dommages qu'il ne veuille pas que l'on le reconnaisse comme tel soupire Irgue.

Finalement tout deux poussent un autre soupire puis sortent. Alors que le théâtre de l'histoire ce met commence a lever son rideau

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous ?

Bon je vous laisse vivre et profité des vacances, pour ceux qui ne stresse pas a cause des résultats d'exam

Mais avant de vous dire au revoir et bonne vacances.

Je tiens a vous donnez de petit conseil pour vos dragons

\- Pensez a bien les hydratez un glaçon dans l'abreuvoir est très appréciée par nos amis a écailles

\- Sinon emmenez les volez a haute altitudes ou faites des plongeons avec eux pour vous rafraichir

Je vous recommande vivement d'écoutez ces conseils, il se trouve que certains ne les ont pas écoutez et n'ont pas pu ce manifester lors de la publication du chapitre précédent.

Sur ceux, bonnes vacances, rdv aux prochains chapitres et aux plaisirs de lire vos commentaires

Sky


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde

Avant de répondre aux commentaires/arrivé de nouveaux followers

Je tiens à m'excuser je sais que je n'ai pas sortis ce chapitre le mois précédent alors que j'en sors normalement 1par mois.

Mon excuse entre la chaleur/ le fait que je n'étais content de mon chapitre/ et le fait que je passais une bonne partie de ma journée à taquiner les vagues bref je n'ai pas publié le chapitre

Donc cette semaine on a _(roulement de tambours)_

\- Berserkir qui a ajouté cette fiction a ces favoris et c'est tout. donc merci a bersrkir

Sinon matounet continue tes commentaires comme toujours, quand à mes dragons ils sont tous en pleine forme. Surtout après allés s'amuser dans les vagues

Bons sur ceux je crois que j'ai fait le tour.

Bonne lecture

* * *

A l'extérieur de la grande salle c'est l'effervescence tout le monde se dépêche d'aller cherche leurs paquetage. Irgue et bertha prennent le temps d'observer l'agitation qui se déroule. D'un coté les beurkiens foncent en direction de la maison qui leur a été assigné, de l'autre Harold est en conversation avec Cami. D'après les brides qu'ils entendent les deux débattent de savoir si ils doivent ou non amené des dragons avec eux.

Thugorry quand a lui a réquisitionné le forgeron et deux autres guerriers et filent en direction de la crique ou sont caché les navires d'Harold.

Finalement les beurkiens arrivent tous, chargé de leur coffre de rangement, Harold et Cami stoppèrent leur conversation. Cami file dans la direction qu'a prise thugorry plutôt

\- Vous êtes tous la ? demande Harold ?

\- Oui répond Stoïck. on est tous la.

\- Suivez-moi. Lance Harold avant de se diriger vers le foret.

Les beurkiens lui emboitent le pas, bertha et Irgue ferment la marche. Ils le suivent dans la forêt, Harold les emmène sur un sentier qui après une heure de marche les fait arrivé devants une grotte.

\- Pitié, une pause demande un rustik, visiblement épuisé, en sueur et assoiffé.

A ces coté les jumeaux s'écroulent sur le sol. Astrid, Varek et les autres les regardent craché leur poumons.

\- Elle est belle la prochaine génération de beurkiens lance une walkyrie sortant de la grotte. même vos ainés sont plus endurants que vous heureusement que la princesse remonte le niveau parce que sinon j'en connais qui aurais préféré attaqué le nid des dragons a poil.

Sitôt ces mots sortis les jumeaux et rustik fusillent l'émettrice de la remarque du regard. Varek tourne au cramoisi. Astrid quand a elle ce demande si elle doit ou non faire tâter des ces dagues a la walkyrie.

Stoïck, Geulfort, Irgue, bertha et le reste du groupe se retienne de sourire a la vue de la tête des quatre beurkiens.

\- Tout est prêt ? demande Harold à la nouvelle venue.

\- Oui chef répond-elle, les navires sont prêt, les cargaisons ont été transférés, la voie est éclairée

\- Mais ? commence Harold, visiblement impatient.

\- On a quelque souci, le navigateur n'est pas vraiment d'accord.

\- Je m'en charge soupire Harold avant de disparaitre dans la caverne sans penser aux autres.

Tous sont surpris par la soudaine disparition, ils regardent d'abord la ou a été leur guide puis la ou il a disparu en un instant.

\- Bon on y va lance bertha, avant d'entrer dans la grotte.

\- On te suit madame la walkyrie en chef lance Geulfort. Alors que bertha le fusille du regard.

\- Ne vous éloignez pas trop c'est un dédale de tunnel la dessous, on n'a pas de temps à perdre a cherchez des imbéciles lance Irgue en attrapant une torche.

La grotte est éclairée par des torches fixées au mur à des intervalles régulier. Au détour d'un embrochement la grotte dévoile une crique aménagée en un port.

Les beurkiens sont stupéfiait par le spectacle, trois immense navires sont stationné. Un est en cale sèche visiblement en construction ou en cours de réparation. Les deux autres sont amarrés à un quai.

A coté de l'une des passerelles d'embarquement Harold est en discussion avec un marin portant un pantalon noir, une chemise rayé blanc et bleu, ainsi qu'un gilet rouge. La discussion est agitée au vue du comportement du marin qui ne semble pas content. Harold fait un mouvement de balayage de la main, le marin est pétrifié, finalement il monte sur l'un des navires visiblement abattu.

Harold retourne voir les beurkiens

\- C'est réglé vous pouvez embarquez des maintenant, le navire et l'équipage sont prêt annonce Harold.

\- Que lui as-tu dit pour qu'il soit comme cela ? demande Stoïck

\- Il avait le choix entre vous amenez a destination en temps et en heures ou apprendre à vivre sans hydromel et rhum réponds Harold d'un sérieux.

Certains vikings émirent un gloups a la mention ne plus pouvoir boire d'hydromel. Stoïck leur fit signe de monter dans le navire avant de rejoindre Harold.

\- Oui ? demande Harold a la vue de son paternel ?

\- Merci pour ce que vous faites pour nous alors que rien ne vous y oblige commence Stoïck.

\- Pas la peine vous nous remercierez quand cela sera résolu, pour le moment la priorité c'est Alvin. Coupe Harold d'un ton froid

\- Je vous confie ces deux-la prenez en bien soin fit Stoick en désignant Geulfort et Astrid

\- Entendue. Répond Harold, hochant la tête

Finalement stoick monte a bord du navire prêt a appareiller pendant que Cami et Thug disent au revoir a Harold, Cami en profite pour insister lourdement auprès d'Astrid sur le fait que rien ne doit arriver a Harold.

Finalement le navire part avec à son bord presque tout les beurkiens. Sur les quais Astrid et Geulfort regardent le navire prêté s'éloigner.

De son coté Harold est en pleine discussion avec le capitaine du navire s'enquiert de l'état de la préparation du navire.

\- Le navire a été déchargé de ce qui pourrait nous ralentir, après tout dépend de la façon dont les vents nous porterons. On attend juste nos deux parenvrilles pour larguez les amarres chef. Rapporte le capitaine du navire à Harold.

\- D'accord. je vais aller voir ou ils sont, pendant ce temps-la guide nos invités a leurs cabines.

Harold descends sur les quais et s'engouffre dans les tunnels. Le capitaine s'approche des deux beurkiens.

\- Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine de monter à bord je vais vous montrez vos cabines.

Les deux beurkiens le suivent alors qu'ils entrent dans les entrailles du navire. Le capitaine commence par montrer à Geulfort sa cabine. Puis guide Astrid à la sienne.

\- Si jamais elle n'est pas a ton gout la mienne t'est ouverte ma jolie lâche la capitaine d'un ton que Astrid n'aime pas.

La jeune vikings pose ces affaires, s'approche du capitaine avec un sourire sur le visage. Elle saisi rapidement ces dagues et en places l'une sous le cou du capitaine, et l'autre en direction de son entrejambes.

\- Tu sais quoi mon joli, tu n'es pas mon genre mais par contre j'ai besoin d'un mannequin d'entrainement et tu feras très bien l'affaires. Commence Astrid sur un ton froid

\- Tu n'oserais pas commence le capitaine mon chef ne l'autoriseras pas commence le dit mannequin d'entrainement en palissant.

\- Je crains mon chère que Harold seras pas vraiment content si je te tue mais je me contente de te couper la langue et de te refaire l'entrejambes il ne m'en voudra. Coupe Astrid avec un ton joyeux. Surtout qu'il sait de quoi je suis capable donc tu m'écouter mon mignon. Premièrement tu vas dires a tes hommes de ne pas m'énerver. Parce que je n'ai pas aimé leurs regards tout a l'heure, compris ?

Le capitaine se contente de hocher la tète.

\- Ensuite tu m'indiquer ou se trouve la cabine d'Harold et on en restera la pour cette fois. mais si jamais tu recommences, je m'assure que tu y perdes plus au change. Compris ?

Le capitaine hoche une nouvelle fois la tête. Astrid maintient ces dagues en positions quelque secondes puis les ranges.

\- Harold occupe la cale commence le capitaine

\- ERET soit prêt à lever l'ancre hurle une voix dehors facilement reconnaissables comme celle d'Harold.

Eret regarde Astrid en montrant du doigt une échelle menant au pont

\- je peux ? demande Eret visiblement effrayé par la viking blonde

Astrid lui fait signe de la tète de dégager, avant d'ajouter a mi-voix pour elle-même

\- pourquoi Harold dormirait dans la cale, c'est moins confortable et... il doit dormir avec krok. Je ferais bien de ne pas perdre de temps. J'ai des questions à poser et des coups à asséner

Astrid se dirige vers le pont ignorant qu'un vikings blonds unijambistes à observer tout ce qui c'est passé.

Sur le pont Harold aide un Dagur blanc à descendre s'installer alors qu'Eret dirige les manœuvres pour le départ. Astrid ne perds pas de temps et trouve un coin ne gênant personnes. Elle rejoint par Geulfort peux après

\- dit moi commence Geulfort. Je peux de demander de tenir ta langue ce qui se passera quand je discuterais avec Asche ?

\- cela concerne la tribu ? demande Astrid

\- plutôt son avenir

\- c'est important ?

\- très.

\- Dommages que je n'entends pas ce que tu dis surtout avec le bruit des vagues répond Astrid avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Geulfort fier de la réponse de la jeune Hofferson lâche pour la première fois en depuis qu'Harold a quitté l'ile une expression de fierté.

Les au revoir sont vite expédies et le navire quitte lentement la grotte pour prendre le large. Geulfort attend que le navire soit au milieu de l'océan, et qu'Harold soit sur le pont pour agir.

L'occasion se présente rapidement une fois qu'Harold a finis une discussion avec Eret. Geulfort agit en ce plantant devant son ancienne apprentie.

\- Oui ? demande Harold

\- Arrête la comédie gamin je sais que c'est toi commence Geulfort

L'équipage commence à saisir discrètement des armes, tandis qu'Astrid analyse la situation pour savoir quoi faire si la situation venait à dégénérer.

\- Excusez moi je crois que vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un … commence Harold en ce frottant la nuque

\- Harold pas la peine de te cacher, je sais que c'est toi sous ce masque, retire-le je veux voire ce que tu es devenue. Coupe Geulfort

* * *

Et je coupe le chapitre la, niark niark niark

Bon allez c'est parti pour le point de fin de chapitre

A l'heure actuelle nous connaissons une grave crise, c'est la rentrée.

Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça je compatis avec vous

Petit conseil avant la déprime de l'automne, de la pluie, du vent et du froid/ d'être submergé par les devoir et les cours complètement déprimant

\- Faites une dernières balades avec vos dragons.

\- Vérifiez bien leurs équipements : selles, tenues de sécurité, vaccins contre la grippe de l'anguille (ont est jamais trop prudent)

Quand a ceux qui sont mort a cause de la chaleur ou qui on souffert des mains de notre groupe de dragonnier parce qu'ils n'ont pas lu mes conseilles ou été trop paresseux pour les appliqués je leur dit **dommages**.

Allez au prochain chap' dragonnier en herbes

Sky


	17. Chapter 17

Oyez, oyez avis a tout les lecteur,/lectrices

\- Nous accueillons en ce jour qazerto1 qui nous a rejoints pour cette histoire

\- Matounet a gagné le titre de fidèles lecteurs, pour avoir été le premier et le seul a voir posté un commentaires sur quatre chapitre d'affilié.

\- Horoue un grand merci pour avoir été une lueur d'espoir en offrant un commentaire que j'ai trouvé revitalisant

Sinon désolé quelque imprévu m'on ralentit pour sortir ce chapitre, quelque petit soucis de santé, et le fait de commencer un nouveau boulot... bref j'arrête de m'apitoyé

Ce chapitre est parti dans un sens que j'avais pas prévu de base ( il a gagné en longueur) pour votre bonheur.

J'ai rien d'autre a dire a part :

Bonne lecture

* * *

\- Harold pas la peine de te cacher, je sais que c'est toi sous ce masque, retire-le je veux voire ce que tu es devenue. Coupe Geulfort

Cette fois-ci l'équipage ne se cache plus et tous sortent leurs armes. Astrid dégaine ces dagues et se place entre l'équipage et le duo maitre/apprentie. Soudain Harold éclate de rire pétrifiants tout le monde.

\- Baissez vos armes tous ! vous croyez faire quoi ? lance Harold. Agir comme de parfait crétins ?

\- Euh chef, commence un matelot hésitant

\- Silence, je croyais vous avoir dit que si quelqu'un découvrait qui j'étais, il fallait attendre mes ordres, gronde Harold

\- Mais chef

\- Pas de mais, retourner au boulot, vous croyez que le navire va naviguer tout seul ? hurle Harold

\- Chef, oui chef hurle l'équipage

\- Et les gars comme Harold d'un ton froid, ce n'est pas parce que la demoiselle n'as que des dagues dans ces mains, qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse. Loin de la, elle l'est même plus que vous tous réunis

L'équipage lâche un hoquet de surprise, seul le capitaine n'est pas surpris, ayant eu un avant un gout du caractère de ladite demoiselle, il ne se fait pas prier pour retourner s'occuper du navire

\- Alors monsieur le chef je crois que vous me devez des explications commence Geulfort en gloussant ;

Il est interrompu par une furie bonde qui se précipite sur Harold, ces dagues rangées, elle se déchaine a coup de poing sur Harold.

\- Tu me (boum) dois des réponses (boum) et ne t'avise (boum) pas de t'enfuir (boum) ou de me dire (boum) que ce n'est pas le moment (boum), hurle Astrid en crescendo sur Harold.

\- Tu le savais ? demande Geul a Astrid, étonné par l'attitude de la blonde et curieux de savoir depuis quand la relations entre les deux c'est amélioré.

La plupart de l'équipage a déserté le pont, quand à ceux qui sont encore présents, ils essayent de se faire plus petits qu'une souris

\- Je le sais depuis qu'il a disparu de beurk réponds la blonde laissant a Harold le soin d'expliquer le reste.

\- Bon on en a fini avec l'étape on cogne d'abord et on pause les questions ensuite ? demande Harold

\- Quand tu auras finis de disparaitre à chaque fois que l'on te pause une question oui réponds Astrid

\- Non réponds Geulfort avant de serrer Harold dans ces bras. Par tout les dieux qu'est ce que tu as grandi, et tu t'es pas mal remplumé dis donc. Tu dois être plus lourd que mon marteau maintenant

\- Geul j'ai besoin d'air lâche un Harold prisonnier de l'étreinte d'ours de son mentor alors qu'il vire au rouge

Harold ce met à tousser en ce tenant la gorge, Astrid compatissant avec lui se retient de rire mais ne peux s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Tu sais un de ces jour tu vas abattre quelqu'un avec l'un de tes câlins Geul crache Harold entre deux quintes de toux

\- Pardon ? j'ai cru mal entendre mon chère apprentie tu peux répéter ?

\- Tu m'as très bien compris mon chère mentor tu devrais faire attention a ta vikingnitude.

Un silence ce pose alors que les deux hommes se foudroient du regard, Astrid s'apprête à agir lorsque les deux forgerons éclatent de rire au désarroi de la vikings blonde, qui ne comprend la plaisanterie. Une larme de joie coule le long des yeux de Geulfort

\- Bon trêves de plaisanteries vous voulez des réponses, alors dites moi croyez en l'improbable, en l'impossible. Demande Harold.

\- Tu sais gamin commence Geulfort. je t'ai presque élevé, je t'ai vue grandir, sauf pour ces dernières années, je t'ai tout de suite reconnue l'autre soir quand tu étais entouré par les enfants. Alors d'après mon humble expérience, ma connaissance de ta façon de raisonner. j'ai arrêté d'utiliser ces mots la il ya bien longtemps.

\- Quand a moi. Commence Astrid, il y a bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté de croire a tout cela d'ailleurs si j'étais resté la même qu'il y a quelque année, je croirai avoir affaire a un fantôme, ou un tour de loki alors que tu es bien réelle.

\- Bon suivez- moi autant s'installez au calme, réponds Harold satisfait de leur réponses.

Harold leur fait descendre dans la cale du navires en passant par une échelle ce qui fait jurer Geulfort alors qu'ils arrivent dans une cale dépourvue de lumière Geulfort demande a son apprentie d'allumez la lumière car il ne voit pas ou il va.

\- _Vous pouvez-nous éclairez_ demande Harold

D'un coup les torches présentes dans la cale sont allumées, révélant cinq dragons. Astrid connaissant déjà la vraie nature des dragons ne fait que sursauter en se retrouvant nez à nez avec un cauchemar monstrueux. Pour Geulfort cependant les reflexes acquis par des années de raids entrèrent en action. Alors qu'il chargea le dragon le plus proche en poussant un hurlement. Ce hurlement fit peur aux dragons présent qui par reflexe s'était placé en position de combat. Harold s'interposa entre le vikings et le dragon, ce qui surpris Geulfort.

Les reflexes des années passé à protéger et former son apprenti prirent le dessus sur celles des raids faisant que Geulfort du roulez a terre et tenta de saisir Harold. Il avait juste oublié que Harold n'était plus le même.

\- Sa suffit tonna Harold avec une voie autoritaire.

Geulfort s'arrêta aussi sec, des années de combat contre les dragons l'avait habitué a ce ton la, c'était le même que Stoïck employait quand il aboyait des ordres, et Geulfort s'arrêta net. Malheureusement le plancher de la cale n'était pas tout -à fait plat et sa prothèse se prit entre deux lattes. Déséquilibré Geulfort chuta devant un dragon. Le dit nommé regarda avec curiosité le vikings a terre devant lui, avant de le saisir par le col de sa veste et de le remettre debout.

\- Ca va Geul ? demanda Astrid

\- Euh je ne crois pas, un dragon vient de me remettre debout alors que je le chargeais.

\- T'inquiète tu t'habitueras, après tout c'est signé Harold.

\- Je sais mais la je crois que c'est un peu dur pour moi, j'ai l'impression d'être tombé sur la calebasse.

\- Il te faut une chope Geul demanda Harold

\- Plutôt une explication et une bonne répondit l'amputé. La chope après

\- Dans ce cas la, installez-vous bien. L'explication va durer un long moment.

\- Ou sa ? demanda Astrid.

Les dragons se déplace d'un coup révélant des alcôves, chacun se dirigeant vers une qui avait l'air de lui être réservé. Une fois les dragons installez. Geulfort et Astrid remarquèrent que Harold, c'était installez dans l'une des alcôves plus sombre et plus grande que les autres.

Harold avait mis en place deux tabourets à l'attention des deux autres humains présents dans la cale. Lui-même adossé à une forme noire et profilé. Geulfort se gela en approchant. Deux yeux verts luisaient dans la pénombre.

\- Harold c'est un ? commença Geulfort

\- Oui c'est un dragons, un furie nocturne pour être précis, Krokmou voici Geulfort mon mentor. Geul voici krok le seul et unique furie nocturne de l' bonjour krok

Krokmou alluma une torche suspendue au dessus de lui, qui n'avait pas été allumé précédemment. La lumière dévoila l'ensemble de la silhouette de krok alors que ce dernier bailla, puis renifla Geul et se réinstalla pour une sieste, seul un œil surveillant les deux vikings trahissait son sommeil.

\- _Son odeur ressemble à la tienne quand tu travaillais sur ma queue, mais n'est pas aussi forte, émis krok_

\- _Normale a ce moment la forge était ce qui s'approchait le plus d'une maison pour moi répondit mentalement Harold, sachant très bien que les autres dragons présent l'écoutait et faisait semblant de dormir._

Un silence s'installe, finalement Geulfort se racle la gorge et finis a Harold par demander pourquoi il est parti.

\- Tu te souviens de ce raid ou j'ai clamé que j'avais abattu un dragon

\- Oui bien tu étais remonté contre ton père et... commence Geulfort. Par tout les dieux ! ne me dit pas que

\- Et si ce dragon est toujours en vie et c'est krok

\- Mais sa n'explique pas le reste.

\- Patience Geul j'y viens

Harold prend une inspiration.

\- Tout a commencé peux après que tu m'ais ramené a la maison comme l'avais ordonné le chef commence la suite Harold raconte comment il a créé un lien avec Krokmou, compris qu'il devait lui rendre sa capacité de voler, comment il a dressé les raconte aussi ses sentiments lors de son premier, vol de son état d'esprit lorsqu'il a appris qu'il allait devoir tuer un dragon, le fait qu'il voulait quitter beurk.

\- Tu étais prêt a quitter beurk, a juste tout quitté juste pour ne pas avoir à tuer un dragon ? interrompt Geulfort.

\- Oui réponds franchement Harold. Geul tu sais comment j'étais traité par les autres, rabaissé par un rien, critiquer parce que j'étais incapable de manier une lame.

\- Ce qui n'est plus le cas maintenant glousse Geulfort.

\- D'ailleurs comment tu es passé d'Harold de beurk, une catastrophe avec les armes, a un Harold capables de me battre en se retenant coupe Astrid

\- Facile sur beurk tout le monde sur beurk est droitier, et moi j'étais gaucher personne n'as remarqué cela. Donc je devais apprendre à manier une arme avec une main non-dominante. Tout ce qu'il m'a fallu c'est que quelqu'un m'apprenne à me battre comme un gaucher. Et puis je suis devenue ambidextre après m'être cassé le poignet à plusieurs reprises. Donc de files en aiguilles voila comment j'ai développé ces talents en maniement des armes.

Les deux beurkiens sont silencieux, l'un devant la stupidité des guerrier sur beurk, l'autre devant l'histoire raconté par Harold.

\- c'est dommages. Finis par admettre Geulfort

\- de quoi ? demandent en cœur Astrid et Harold.

\- Que Finn ne soit pas resté en vie plus longtemps lui aurait pu te former. Tout comme c'est dommages pour ta hache Astrid.

\- C'est sur poursuivi Harold mais quand la hache l'espoir est toujours la.

\- Pardon de quoi parles-tu ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'une arme est détruite que sa vie est finie.

\- De quoi tu parle gamin ? je sais que cela doit te faire de la peine a toi aussi surtout que c'est toi qui a forgé cette hache.

\- C'est comme tu l'as dit Geulfort, j'ai donné vie a cette hache en travaillant les métaux en fusion qui la compose, j'ai détruit sa forme. cependant ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est en morceau que rien ne m'interdit de lui donner en donné une autre et plus adapté. Ne crois pas que j'ai perdu la main en ce qui concerne l'art de la forge je dirai même que je me suis améliorez.

\- Sa suffit ! finis par criez Astrid vous avez tout deux intérêt a m'expliquez cette discussion sur la vie et la forme avant que je mette a vous frappez.

C'est Geulfort qui finis par expliquez a Astrid qu'une légende se transmet entre ceux qui travaille le fer et l'acier. Cette légende raconte que lorsque les armes avec une certaine renommé ont été forgé, des événements incroyables comme des flammes bleus sont apparue. L'arme forgée dans ce cas la, était en quelque sorte « vivante ». Lorsque sa hache a été forgé par Harold, tout deux, mentors et apprentie, on eu l'impression qu'elle était vivante, et ceux des le moment ou Harold a commencé à faire fondre le métal, a chaque étape des étranges on eu lieu, un marteau neuf est tombé en poussières des que Harold l'avait posé, les flammes avait d'étranges reflets doré. Le moment le plus étrange c'est quand Harold venait juste de la finir, que finn entrait dans la forge, pour demandé un hache pour sa nièces qui voulait apprendre à manier la hache. Harold avait juré plus tard à Geulfort qu'il avait sentie la hache vibrer dans ces mains quand Finn parlait. Finalement la dite armes avait finis entre les mains d'Astrid.

Alors que Geulfort donnait a Astrid ces réponses, Harold murmura une phrase que seul lui et Krokmou pouvait entendre

\- Oui dommages que finn ne soit pas resté en vie.

Une fois cet épisode sur la hache finis, il reprit ces explications, arrivant à la fin, il fut interrompu par une personne frappant la porte de la cale.

* * *

Et nous revoilà a la fin de ce chapitre.

Je vous épargne toute la ribambelle habituelle,

Juste petit conseil, pensé a varier l'alimentation de vos dragons, avec l'hiver approchant, et leur vacances il faut savoir varier de type de poissons/rocher pour votre partenaires.

D'ailleurs quel dragon est votre partenaire ?

Moi j'aimerais bien un furie nocturne d'un bleu nuit (je verrais pas la différence entre lui et un chat).

Ou un planeur des marées d'un bleu indigo ou turquoise.

J'attends vos réponses en commentaires.

Allez, au prochain chap.

Sky


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour tout le monde.

Nous voici réunis en ce lieu pour le nouveau chapitre.

 **Matounet** , le chapitre précédent a gagné en longueur lorsque j'ai commencé a parlé de la hache d'Astrid. Cela va se retrouver un peu dans celui –ci et dans le suivant.

 **Dragon4ever,** Je peux te comprendre, l'écrevasse et le triple attack sont des dragons incroyables et mystérieux. L'un a le pouvoir de canaliser les orages, tandis que l'autre est un combattant incroyable.

En plus d'être des dragons de la même classe que krok.

Bref.

Je m'éparpille, je ne vais pas comparer tout les dragons, sinon on y est encore jusqu'à snogeltogg et je n'avancerais pas pour l'écriture.

Bonjour a tetai et dragon qui nous rejoignent pour suivre cette histoire

Donc sans plus attendre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

\- Entre !z lança Harold a la personne derrière la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit pour dévoiler le capitaine du navire, Eret.

\- On à un problème Harold. Commença gravement Eret.

\- Grave a quel point ? demanda le cavalier.

\- Assez pour que tu manque ta parole. Tu ferais bien de monter voire.

\- Allons-y.

Tous se lève te monte sur le pont. A l'extérieure le ciel c'est assombri, la mer commence a gagné en intensité.

\- Une tempête se prépare commence Eret.

\- Les harnais ? demande Harold

\- En mauvais état, on ne pensait pas en avoir besoin. La tempête va nous ralentir mais pas toi.

\- Tu sais que je ne vous abandonnerais pas. Commence Harold

\- Tu ne le fait pas. coupe Eret. on te demande de nous faire confiance. on arrivera avec quelque heures de retard, mais on sera la, même si on doit revenir du Walhalla.

\- Eret.

\- Tu dois faire ce qui doit être fait. Et si pour cela tu dois nous laissez affrontez un tempête on le fera. Quand on était à son service, on lui obéissait par ce qu'on avait peur de lui. Une tempête comme celle-ci n'est rien comparé à sa colère.

\- Très bien prépare le pont. Je pars bientôt.

\- Vous avez entendu le chef bande macaques préparer le pont et plus vite que ça

Harold redescends a la cale suivie par Astrid et Geulfort.

\- Harold qu'est ce que tu vas encore faire ? demande Astrid.

\- Je vous ai demandé si vous croyez en l'impossible, la je vais réaliser quelque chose qui l'est presque répond Harold avec un sourire inquiétant sur le visage.

Une heure plus tard, Geulfort et Astrid sont sur le dos des dragons, au dessus des nuages. Geulfort sur le dos du bragetaure et Astrid est installé derrière Harold sur le dos de Krokmou. Aucun des dragons n'as voulu transporté Astrid. A cause des nombreux coups qu'elle a assenés à Harold, de ce fait elle voyage avec le duo inséparable.

Geulfort lui n'as pas eu de soucis, tout les dragons a l'exception de Tempête, étaient d'accord pour le transporté. Au bout d'un moment Geulfort demande à Harold quel plan farfelu il leur a concocté.

\- Simple dans les grandes lignes cela donne cela : commence Harold

\- Un, on passe au dessus de la tempête

\- Deux, on arrive chez moi, et on prépare les renforts

\- Trois, on va a beurk

\- Quatre, on botte les fesses d'alvin. Simple non ?

\- Ça me semble être un bon plan dit Geulfort, du moins dans les grandes lignes, par contres c'est les petites qui m'inquiète.

\- Celle-ci j'en fais mon affaires réponds Harold.

Ayant répondu a tout les questions de son mentor, un calme s'installe, seul le battement des ailes des dragons et le sifflement du vent trouble le silence.

Alors qu'ils montent dans les nuages, la température chute. Harold remarque qu'Astrid frissonne. Etre équipé d'une jupe et d'une capuche ne fait pas bonne paire avec un vol en haute altitude et grande vitesse. Il sort d'un des sacs de selles une couverture et la tend a Astrid qui s'enroule dedans, mais si elle a moins froid, elle fins par se coller a Harold, pour ce réchauffer.

\- Repose-toi conseille Harold, tu vas en avoir besoin des que l'on va commencer on aura peu de temps pour dormir.

Astrid hésite un instant, avant de changer la façon dont elle tient la couverture. Puis elle passe un bras par-dessus l'épaule droite d'Harold tandis que l'autre reste autour de sa taille. Elle finit par poser son menton sur l'épaule restante. Harold réagit en modifiant légèrement sa posture afin qu'Astrid profite d'un peu de conforts.

Au bout d'un moment, Astrid s'endors contre Harold, les battements d'ailes de Krokmou qui la berce et la chaleur du dos d'Harold contre son ventre, lui font oublier le temps de son sommeil, la menace qui pèse sur beurk. Le regard fixés sur les nuages, Harold ne remarque pas que lui et Astrid ont tout deux rougis, ni que Geulfort les observent en souriant.

Après trois heures de vol, Harold réveille Astrid. Lorsqu'elle sort de son sommeil, la première chose qu'Astrid remarque est une ile avec une fleure de glace le long d'une de ces cotes. Elle remarque ensuite un village bâti prêt d'une falaise et adossé a l'un des versant de la fleur.

\- Bien dormi ? demande Geulfort.

\- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, surtout dans la situation actuelle répond Astrid.

\- Préparez-vous on va atterrir. Tu nous annonce mon grand ? demande Harold à krok.

Pour toute réponse le furie tire une boule de plasma qui explose dans les airs, suivie par un rugissement. Pour conclure krok commence à plonger. Très vite le sifflement caractéristique d'un furie nocturne peut-être entendue.

A peine terre touché que des villageois commencent à poser des questions. En réponse krok émet un autre rugissement, faisant taire la foule.

\- Les explications attendrons commence Harold. Je convoque le conseil, dit-leurs qu'il est possible d'en finir avec Alvin définitivement. et faites passer le message. ce soir ma forge sera allumée. Dites aux charpentiers qu'ils vont avoir du boulot, Eret arrivera après avoir essuyé une tempête, il va avoir besoin de réparation. Que tous les cavaliers de classe marée préparent leurs équipements.

\- Harold ! appelle une dame âgée, il n'y a que deux membre du conseil, toi inclus de présent sur l'ile.

\- Merci, peux-tu aller lui demandé de me retrouver à l'arsenal.

\- Très bien

\- Ah ! et dit lui de mettre un masque.

\- Bien chef.

\- Et pour la je ne sais pas combien de fois, je ne suis pas le chef râle Harold.

\- Alors c'est quoi le plan maintenant demande Astrid.

\- Je m'occupe du conseil, vous vous allez vous reposez,

\- Pas si vite jeune homme intervient Geulfort, je serais plus utiles dans une forge qu'a me reposer.

\- Et moi je refuse de me tourner les pouces. Rajoute Astrid

\- Très bien, Geul tu n'as qu'a faire un tour dans la forge, Astrid tu l'accompagne, j'aimerais que tu surveille mon mentor et qu'il ne brise pas tout mes prototypes a moitié finis. Tu veux bien leur monter le chemin ? demande Harold au cauchemar monstrueux.

Le dragon opine de la tête et commence a ce déplacer vers la forge, il se retourne pour surveiller que les deux beurkiens le suivent bien. De son coté, Harold en compagnie de Krokmou, ce dirige vers l'arsenal. A son arrivé un vikings est au milieu du bâtiment, contemplant les différentes armes présente. Il est de dos face à Harold.

\- Tu vois tout cela, c'est le fruit de ton travail, Harold, tu les as forgés, non pour combattre mais dans le but de protéger, de nous protéger. En retour nous te protégeons, toi et ton secret. Maintenant dit moi pourquoi, par tout les dieux ! Je dois porter un masquer et pourquoi tu reviens si tôt.

\- Et bien mon ami, il se trouve que Dagur revient parmi nous

\- Dagur ? demande le vikings surprit. il ne devait pas continuer à nous aider dans l'ombre ? le viking masqué ce retourne vers Harold.

\- Il devait mais la situation à évoluer, Alvin joue une de ces dernières cartes, il a prévue d'attaquer et de conquérir beurk. Je pense qu'il va faire de Beurk une place forte.

\- Dans quel but ?

\- Le nid. Ou plus précisément la mort rouge. S'il arrive à faire de la mort rouge ce que Drago a fait à l'icebeast, nous devrons tout recommencer. Et cela je le refuse. Répond un Harold déterminé

\- Très bien. Après un instant à frotter sa barbe le viking masqué ajoute. Nous partons mettre fin a cette guerre qui n'a que trop durer. Par contre tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi je devais porter ce masque.

\- Des beurkiens sont ici. Commence Harold.

\- Comment tu as amené des beurkiens, ici ? des tueurs de dragons ? dans notre village ? tu as perdue la tête Harold ! hurle le viking au masque

\- Non répond Harold d'un tond sérieux. Ces deux-la peuvent changer, et ils ont commencé, comment crois-tu que je sois revenue si vite ? ajoute sarcastiquement Harold

\- Harold...

\- La première est Geulfort, il a changé d'attitude comme de main. Tout deux éclate de rirent a la blague sur les « mains » du forgerons

\- Qui est l'autre ?

\- Astrid Hofferson. Un silence s'abat, le viking face a Harold blêmit sous son masque.

Au bout d'un moment Harold ajoute.

\- Ça va ? est-ce que c'est une crise ?

\- Non Harold, ce n'est pas une crise. je suis juste surprise par sa présence. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu m'as demandé de porter un masque. Je vais m'occuper de la flotte. Toi, assure- toi qu'aucun de ces deux la ne voient.

\- Très bien je les envoyés a la forge et d'après Krochefer, les deux sont pris par mes prototypes d'inferno.

\- Alors fait vite, qui sait combien de temps Geulfort va résister à la tentation de démonter tes armes.

\- Très bien, je fonce.

Alors qu'Harold fonce vers la porte

\- Harold. l'appelle le viking au masque.

\- Quoi ? demande Harold se retournant.

\- Je t'accompagne sur beurk. avant que tu dises quelque chose, ce n'est pas négociable. Il faut mieux que je vienne. Aucun traité n'a été signé. normalement seul un chef peut le faire. Je sais que tu ne veux pas être chefs et c'est pour cela que tu as créé le conseil. Mais cette fois repose-toi sur moi. J'ai beau être malade, je t'aiderais et ne t'inquiète pas je ne combattrais pas. je te laisse te faire un nom.

\- Merci, mais qui s'occupera de l'ile ? demande Harold

\- Ingrid revient bientôt ? non ?

\- Oui, oh très bien. merci pour tout, mon vielle ami.

Alors qu'Harold sort du bâtiment. Le vikings au masque se retourne et saisie une hache puis murmure.

\- Astrid. Le destin a un curieux sens de l'humour.

Arrivé à la forge, Harold est inquiet de savoir si ces prototypes ont survécu à son mentor. Alors qu'il entre, il sent l'esprit de deux dragons présent. Il ne tarde pas à voir son mentor, et Astrid, tout deux assis face a un écrevasse noir ; qui les surveilles. Krochefer, est un peu plus loin en train de faire une sieste au tour d'un four occupé par un jeune homme d'un douzaine d'années, voyant Harold arrivé il le salue de la tête avant de retourner sur son œuvre.

Harold soupire de soulagement, il avait oublié qu'un écrevasse c'était fait gardien de son atelier. Par conséquent Geulfort n'avait rien pu faire a ces prototypes.

\- Harold, tu veux bien dire a ce dragons de nous laissez tranquille. S'écrie Geulfort en apercevant son ancien apprentie

\- _Enock tu peux retourner te reposer, je vais avoir besoin de toi plus tard._

\- _Tu es sur mon prince ? ce n'est pas un voleur ?_

\- _Non c'est celui qui lui a appris a travaillez avec le métal et le feu des dragons répond Krokmou_

\- _Enfin il m'a appris les bases. Rectifie Harold. Je te retrouve au foyer des dragons._

\- _Bien mon prince_

Les deux beurkiens sont surpris, ignorant tout de l'échange mental. Ils voient l'écrevasse s'approcher d'Harold, qui le gratte sous le menton avant de sortir.

\- Tout est prêt maintenant il ne reste que le dernier petit problème à régler. Annonce Harold

\- Lequel ?demande Astrid visiblement inquiète

\- Ton arme, on va aller la reforger. Et pour cela je vais utiliser une forge particulière.

\- Harold pour la reforger il faudrait que tu ais les morceaux de la hache en ta possession commence Geulfort.

Sous le regard médusé de son mentor et de la jeune guerrière Harold sort d'une des sacoches de Krokmou, le manche et le tranchants de la dite hache.

\- Tu vas utiliser le foyer Harold ? demande le jeune homme restant

\- Pour une arme d'exception, outils d'exception.

Harold guide son mentor et Astrid en direction d'une grotte, a l'intérieure une grande salle a été aménage. Des niches creusé dans les parois abrite des lingots de métal prêt a être fondue, d'autre niches contienne des tonneaux, curieux Geulfort soulève le couvercle de l'un et vois du bois flotté dans un liquide vert.

Ce qui attire vraiment l'attention des deux beurkiens, c'est le four, par trois fois plus grand que celui de beurk, les parois sont d'un blanc teinté de suie. Le plan de travail a coté lui aussi est fait de cette roche blanche, a l'exception du dessus, qui a tourné au noir sous la chaleur des armes qui ont été forgé en ce lieu.

\- Bienvenue dans le foyer des dragons, la ou été crées tout mes armes, armures, selles pour dragons. Et le lieu ou je vais redonnée vie a une arme. Déclare Harold.

* * *

Alors prêt pour assister a la « renaissance » de la hache d'Astrid au prochain chapitre ?

Tit conseil, préparez vous pour les vacances des dragons. Pour tout les Varek existant en ce vaste monde, commencez votre provision de câlin avant qu'ils ne partent en vacances.

On ne commence jamais assez tôt.

Au prochain chap'


	19. Chapter 19

Bonsoir a tous,

Avis aux lecteurs, voici votre chapitre

Mais d'abord quelque réponse :

Matounet : pour celui qui est sous le masque tu verras, quand a dire un ou une, je préfère dire un, parce qu'il n'existe qu'un seul Krokmou, enfin tant que dragons 3 et pas sortie.

Auriane07 : content que cela te plaise

Bon je vous fais pas languir plus longtemps, place au chapitre

Bonne lecture.

* * *

\- Bienvenue dans le foyer des dragons, là où ont été créées toutes mes armes, armures, selles pour dragons. Et le lieu où je vais redonner vie à une arme. Déclare Harold.

\- C'est ta forge ? demande Geulfort

\- L'une parmi celles que j'ai aménagées répond Harold.

Harold commence par déplacer des tonneaux prêts du foyer, sous l'œil de son mentor, il verse le contenue de plusieurs tonneaux, remplissant ainsi le foyer.

\- Harold ... commence Geulfort

\- Pas la peine de t'inquiéter Geulfort. Coupe son apprenti. Le liquide brule très bien et aide même le bois à bruler plus fort et plus longtemps !;

Harold s'écarte du foyer et sort d'une niche deux capes tend l'une a son mentor et l'autre aAstrid.

\- Mettez-les. Elles vous protègeront de la chaleur. Ordonne Harold.

Les deux beurkiens hésitent un instant, finalement Geulfort, décidant de faire confiance à son ancien apprenti, s'équipe en premier de la cape. Astrid l'imite peu après.

Harold de son côté lui a troqué son armure, sa chemise pour un gilet noir fait dans la même matière que les capes. Il est occupé a bandé ces , lui s'éloigne du foyer, il se positionne face au foyer, le dos contre l'une des parois.

\- On utilise quoi mon grand ? demande Harold face à une niche contenant des ligots. Fer de gronk ?

Krokmou émets un grognement désapprobateur.

\- Acier de sang ?

Un autre grognement contre

\- Fer de croc ?

Encore un grognement

\- Acier de nuit ?

Cette fois-ci le furie émets un ronronnements. Harold saisi une paire de lingots, et les palaces sur le plan de travail. Puis retourne auprès de son partenaire, récupères les restes de la hache dans la sacoche et les places sur le plan de travail prêt des lingots.

\- Si j'étais vous je reculerais lance Harold au deux beurkiens. Je peux supporter la chaleur, mais vous-deux, je ne pense pas

Tenant compte de sa mise en garde, Astrid et Geulfort s'éloignent et se poste làoù ils peuvent avoir une bonne vue des actions d'Harold.

De son côté Harold, fait un signe de tête àson partenaire lui indiquant qu'ils peuvent commencer.

Krokmou charge un tir et le relâche en plein au cœur du foyer. Le bois et le liquide s'embrasse d'un coup, des flammes violettes se mettent à danser dans le foyer. Au cœur du foyer, les flammes violettes ont laissé places à des flammes d'une blancheur presque irréelle.

Lorsque le tir de Krokmou atteint sa cible, une déflagration est produite. L'onde de choc frappe de plein fouets Harold, qui reste debout alors que de leurs coté Geulfort et Astrid n'arrivent pas à résister et son plaqué contre la paroi.

Une fois le foyer allumé Harold ne perd pas de met dans un creuset les reste de la hache d'Astrid, avant de les plongés dans la fournaise pour les faire fondre. Il fait de même avec les deux lingots.

Alors qu'Astrid finissait de se relever. Elle regarda l'expression du mentor d'Harold. Pour la première fois, elle le voyait souffrir de la chaleur comme elle. Cependant l'expression de Geulfort changea rapidement. La douleur laissa place à la stupéfaction puis a de la fierté.

Geulfort était fier. Son apprenti qu'il considérait comme un fils, était devenu un maitre forgeron, bien que jeune. Le fer et l'acier coulait dans les veines d'Harold de même que le sang.

Quand les lingots et les reste de la hache d'Astrid furent fondus dans leurs creusets respectifs. La forge d'Harold s'éveilla pleinement. Les flammes faisaient danser les ombres, la chaleur modifiait ce que voyaient les beurkiens. Soudain ce n'était plus un foyer qui abritait les flammes mais la gueule d'un dragon. Les pierres ressemblaientà un corps couverts d'écailles, les ombres dessinaient sur les murs des battements d'ailes. Au milieu de cela Harold, lui préparait un moule.

Cela semblait au deux beurkiens, que tout était irréel, qu'ils devaient rêver. C'est l'arrivé de deux dragons, qui leur fit reprendre pieds dans la réalité.

L'un étant l'écrevasse gardien, l'autre était inconnu, tout noir, il était en apparence moins imposant. Jusqu'à ce que les beurkiens remarque qu'il n'avait pas une mais trois queue, tressé ensembles. Les deux dragons rejoignirent trois dragons prirent positions autour du plan de travail d'Harold.

Harold ne faisait pas attention à l'arrivés des dragons. Il était focalisé sur le contenu des creusets, il était en train de verser lentement le contenu du second creuset dans le premier. Pour s'assurer que le contenu fusionne le faire au-dessus des flammes blanches, là où la température était le plus importante. Même si les flammes léchaient ces bras, Harold ne ressentait pas la douleur. Il était totalement focalisé sur sa tâ était en transe.

Il retira lentement le creuset contenant l'alliages en fusion. Il le versa dans un moule pour donner grossièrement la forme d'une hache. Il refroidit l'alliage à l'aide d'un seau contenant un liquide argenté, inconnu de son maitre.

Une fois l'alliage durci, il retira la forme grossière du moule, la plaça sur le plan de travail. Les trois dragons chauffèrent rapidement la hache à l'aide de leur souffle. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsque la forme rougeoya. Harold abattit à plusieurs reprises son marteau pour modeler la hache.

A chaque coup que portait Harold le son résonnait dans la forge. Pour Astrid, les coups de marteau frappaient aussi à l'intérieure d'elle. Elle les ressentait a l'intérieure de ces muscles, de ces os, des ces nerfs.

Quand la température baissa, Harold laissa les dragons réchauffer l'alliage avant de la marteler de nouveau. Ils répétèrent le cycle un nombre indéfinissables de fois.

Les deux beurkiens étaient aspiré par le travail que réalisait Harold. D'un coup Harold posa son marteau qui tomba en poussière. Le jeune forgeron saisi un stylet bleu et se mit à graver des runes a même le métal brulant. Il gravait les mêmes qu'il avait jadis inscrit sur la hache. Une fois finis, il trempa la hache dans un seau d'eau. L'écrevasse concentra toute la puissance de la foudre qui parcourait son corps en un souffle qui atteignit le seau dans lequel refroidissait la hache d'Astrid.

Harold saisi la hache refroidîtes, il attrapa une pierre à aiguiser et commença à rendre au tranchant sa gloire de sa forme précédente. Les dragons quittèrent le foyer, ne supportant pas les crissements. Quand Haroldeu finis il sort du foyer suivi par Geulfort et Astrid.

Lorsque les deux beurkiens sortirent, ils furent surpris par la fraicheur matinal. La fraicheur leur fit un choc surtout après avoir connu la fournaise du foyer. Ils subirent un autre choc, lorsqu'ils virent que l'aube arrivait. Harold avait travaillé toute la nuit et ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte. Pour eux le temps ne s'était pas écouler de la même façon à l'intérieur de la forge qu'a l'extérieure.

Reprenant ces esprit Harold s'écroula. Geulfort et Astrid se précipitèrent à ces cotés inquiet.

\- Tout va bien les rassura Harold. C'est juste le contrecoup d'avoir passé la nuit a reforgé ta hache.

\- Je veux bien te croire gamin, commence Geulfort, mais c'est la première fois que je te vois tomber dans une transe si profonde et intense lorsque tu forge une hache. Sans compter que la chaleur est bien plus chaude dans ta forge que dans le mienne, à midi en pleine chaleur.

\- Si ce n'était pas le cas je ne pourrais pas travailler ces métaux réponds Harold fatigué.

\- Fait gaffe quand même gamin. Comment vont tes bras ?

\- Mes bras ? ils n'ont rien regarde. Harold montre ces avant-brasa son mentor

Mis à part la peau légèrement rose et fumante, aucune trace de brulure n'est présente sur les bras d'Harold. Geulfort stupéfiait ouvre la bouche pour parler mais garde le silence. Il a clairement vu les flammes toucher les bras d'Harold mais ceux-ci ne présente aucune trace, aucun stigmate lié à une brulure.

Astrid, de son côté était hypnotisé par l'arme que Harold tenais; quand il le remarqua, il lui tendit l'arme. Une fois en main Astrid se mit en garde, elle testa quelques coups contre un adversaire invisible. Revenant à la réalité elle regardait l'arme curieusement. Elle ne sentait pas son poids. Sa nouvelle hache lui donnait l'impression d'être une extension de son corps et non une simple hache.

Elle la fixa dans son dos, se retourna vers Harold. Pour a première fois elle remarqua qu'il était vraiment fatigué, pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi mentalement, l'éclat de ces yeux paraissait plus terne.

Alors qu'Harold avait l'ai de dormir debout, Astrid décida de le réveiller. Elle lui décocha une droite dans le ventre, a la grande stupéfaction de Gulfport. Harold encaissa le coup sans broncher.

\- C'est pour m'avoir caché que c'est toi qui a forgé ma hache quand on était sur beurk.

Astrid frappe une nouvelle fois Harold, toujours dans le ventre, Harold ne bronche toujours pas.

\- Ça c'est parce que tu n'appliques pas les conseils que tu donnes aux autres.

Astrid saisit la chemise d'Harold et l'embrasse sur une joue.

\- Ça c'est pour tous les efforts que tu as fait pour me rendre ma hache. Dit Astrid d'une voie un peu timide, alors qu'une étrange de chaleur parcourt son corps, ignorant qu'elle rougit.

\- Euh de rien répond un Harold aussi rouge, ayant détourné le regard tout en se frottant la nuque.

Geulfort, lui se retenait d'éclater de rire, son apprentie avait le chic pour transformer une féroce guerrière qui n'a peur de rien en une timide jeune fille.

\- Harold appela une voie qui attira l'attention du trio, c'était Eret.

Astrid visiblement mécontente que le moment fût brisé par une tête de mouton, sortit une dague et la fit tourner dans ces mains, le tout en jetant un regard noir au nouveau venu.

Derrière Eret, un peu plus loin Ingrid remarqua le comportement de la blonde et nota mentalement de questionner Harold sur sa relations avec elle.

\- Tu es finalement arrivé ? demande Harold sarcastiquement

Ingrid nota aussi de questionner la blonde sur sa relations avec Harold.

\- Et oui je n'allais pas te faire faut bon répondit Eret, ne se rendant pas compte du sarcasme.

\- Oublie cette tête de mouton coupe Ingrid. Assure-toi juste de revenir vivants, c'est tout ce que l'on te demande.

\- Au fait nous sommes prêts. Coupe Eret.

Voyant les étincelles entre les deux, Harold intervint

\- Qu'elles sont les navires qui vont faires voiles ? et quels équipements ?

\- On a deux dreki léger, équipement de poursuite. Commence Eret. A cela tu peux ajouter deux knorrz, l'un chargé de fournitures, l'autre pour les dragons. un dreki de moyen tonnage pour le transport de vélocidar et le navire des chasseurs que tu as réaménagé.

\- Quand pouvons-nous appareiller ? demande Geulfort.

\- Des que Harold en donne l'ordre répond Ingrid.

\- Alors au port répond Harold.

En arrivant au port, le petit groupe se retrouve face à un ensemble de guerrier, de dragons, de femmes et d'enfants qui les attendent,

\- J'imagine que je ne peux pas y échapper, demande un Harold désespère.

\- Non qu'est ce que tu crois, lui répond le viking au masque.

Derrière lui tous ont un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait aux dieux grommelle Harold

\- On appelle cela payé les conséquences de ces actes répond Ingrid.

\- Bon très bien que l'on en finisse soupire Harold avant de sauter sur un tonneau.

Les deux beurkiens sont étonnés, Eret leur explique que c'est une plaisanterie interne à la tribu. Aucun des deux beurkiens ne cherche à savoir, étant sur qu'ils allaient pouvoir questionner l'haddock plus tard.

\- Je sais je sais, commence Harold. je ne vais pas y échapper. je tiens juste à rappeler que moi et les discours, ça fait plus qu'un nid de dragons. Tout le monde glousse. La dernière fois que nous sommes parties en guerre j'ai laissé tout le monde à l' abri, et cela nous mène ici aujourd'hui. Alvin va attaquer beurk. Si il réussi, tout nos efforts pour arrêter cette guerre dans cette archipel tomberons a l'eau. Et cela il n'en est pas questions. Nous luttons pour prouver que vivre avec les dragons est possible, d'ailleurs chaque personne ici en est un exemple. Tout le monde l'acclame. C'est pour cela que nous allons arrêtez alvin, alors cap sur beurk.

Alors que tous embarque sur les navires, un Harold pale rejoint Geulfort et Astrid.

\- Je déteste faire un discours lâche Harold pour toute explication faisaient rire tout ceux qui l'entendent.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre vous a plut ? Moi je me suis éclaté a l'écrire.

Petit conseil pour cet hiver doux.

\- Ayez vos provisions de faites car c'est bientôt Snogeltogg

Fait vos dernier câlins a vos amis ailé car c'est bientôt l'heure pour eux de prendre des vacances.

Alors a plus bande de vikings en herbe

Sky


	20. Chapter 20

Bonsoir a tous,

J'espère que vos vacances ce passe bien. Pas trop dur sans vos amis a écailles ?

Commençons de suite par nos nouveaux arrivants :

PercyMalfoyRiddleSerpentard & Biscotine

Avant de répondre au commentaires, j'ai deux nouvelles, une bonne et une mauvaise, je commence par la mauvaise.

En janvier, je bouge deux semaines sans ordi, pas de bloc notes bref rien pour continuer a écrire.

La bonne c'est que je vous envoie votre chapitre maintenant, cadeaux de noël/snogeltogg avec un peu de retard.

Coté commentaires vous étiez chauffez a bloc pour le précédent chapitre, normale vu que Astrid a une nouvelle hache tout chaude sorti de la forge d'Harold.

Matounet tu as grillé tout le monde avec ton joyeux noel, rien que pour cela tu as fait mon mois.

Pour nos autres commentaires, j'assume vos critiques, je suis une quiche en orthographe, je préfère les nombres aux lettres.

Bon je vous fais pas languir plus longtemps, place au chapitre

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Alors qu'il posait le pied sur les quais de beurk, jamais Stoïck n'avait été autant cisaillé. Il était heureux de retrouver son foyer, sa chère beurk. Cependant, jamais il ne s'était autant inquiété pour sa tribu.

Il savait que les raids des dragons aurait fait des dégâts durant son absence il avait laissé des instructions en conséquences. Certains villageois avaient commencé les repartions. Il ne s'en inquiétait pas.

Ce qui lui faisait peur c'était l'attaque à venir d'Alvin.

Stoïck avait été surpris d'une part par la vitesse du navire et les talents du navigateur. Ensuite c'était les héritiers des deux autres tribus qu'il l'avait étonné. De par leurs actes. A peine la mer prise que la jeune héritière avait mis la main sur les jumeaux, elle les avait fait cracher à une vitesse équivalente à celle d'un furie nocturne, toutes leur ides de blagues-pièges, ajoutant une touche de mortel au plus inoffensives. Ces petites modifications lui avaient value de gagner le respect des jumeaux ainsi d'inspirer l'effroi au reste de l'équipages.

Stoïck avait même eu peur qu'il ne reste rien de beurk en entendant certaines. Mais il préférait que son foyer soit détruit par les siens que de tomber entre les mais d'Alvin.

L'autre héritier avait fait preuve d'un peu plus de retenu. Il s'était juste contenter de demander la liste des pièges a dragons, armes, projectiles et autre fournitures. Normalement Stoïck n'aurait jamais donné ces informations a quiconque. Cependant s'il ne pouvait faire confiance au fils d'un de ces plus vieux amis. Il ne pourrait faire confiance à personne. Maintenant il se contentait de réfléchir ou les placer afin de causer un maximum de dégâts à Alvin.

Stoïck commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas inhumain de lâcher les jumeaux Thornton sur les bannis. Il avait commencé à douter après que les jumeaux aient évoqué l'idée de piéger les réserves. Après que les jumeaux aient découvert les mangleurs, Stoïck avait résolu son dilemme suite à des mots prononcé par la jeune héritière.

\- C'est peut-être des bannis, mais ils restent humain et par conséquent ils ne montreront aucune pitié alors pourquoi en montrer ?

Cette simple question avait résolue tous les dilemmes de Stoïck.

Alors qu'il remontait les quais du port, Mastok l'interpela

\- Stoïck je dois te parler de toute urgences le conseil a pris une décision et

\- Pas maintenant Mastok, j'ai d'autre priorité

\- Stoïck c'est important, cela concerne le futur de la tribu

\- Assez rugit de colère Stoïck si fort que tout le monde s'arrête. Ne me parle pas que du futur alors que nous risquons de ne pas en avoir.

Les beurkiens étaient sonnés, jamais Stoïck n'avait évoqué le fait que beurk n'aurait pas de futur.

\- Maintenant tu réunis tout le monde dans la grande salle, et je dis bien tout le monde.

\- Bien chef opina Mastok, inquiet par le choix des mots de son chef.

Stoïck se retourna vers le navire qui l'avait ramené chez lui, il regarda brièvement les jumeaux décharger avec précaution les armes. Puis il vit les deux héritiers, visiblement pas ou peu affecté par la situation. Tout deux lancèrent à Stoick un mouvement de la tête. Stoick gloussa, visiblement les deux hérites avaient aussi les mêmes manies que leur parents. En même temps cela arrangeait Stoick, car il n'avait pas besoin de leur dire qu'ils pouvaient lâcher tout la folie des jumeaux et leurs sens de la stratégie pour défendre beurk.

Stoick remonta chez lui, ouvrit la porte. Sa maison n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi froide, il espérait pouvoir parler a ces amies de Harold. Cependant il n'avait pas réussie il devait faire son deuil et devrait nommer rustik chef. Rien que l'idée lui faisait peur.

Mais pour le moment il avait une attaque de bannis à gérer, il changea de marteau de guerre et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Sur son passage certains murmuraient, d'autre voulait éviter de croiser son regard.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la grande salle, un bloc de glaces le prenait au ventre, la peur. Les murmures augmentèrent en volume et devinrent des cris, chacun cherchant à se faire entendre.

\- Silence rugit stoick debout au milieu de la salle.

Il termina son chemin jusqu'au sièges du chef et s'assit, le bloc de glace toujours présent et encore plus froid qu'avant.

\- Sommes nous des vikings ou des lâches ? demanda froidement Stoick balayant du regard la foule.

Tous détournèrent le regard, gêné par la question de leur chef.

\- Alvin va nous attaquer. commença stoick. Personne n'osa le couper. Ce n'est plus le même alvin que nous connaissions. il a changé ces quatre dernières années. D'après ce que m'on dit les chefs bertha et Irgue, il est devenue plus retors et plus cruel, sans compté que ces forces sont bien supérieure aux nôtres.

Les vikings s'agitèrent et recommencèrent a crier. Stoïck abat son marteau sur la table devant lui et la brise en deux. Le silence revient d'un coup

\- Alvin a changé, nous non mais il semble que les dieux veillent sur nous. Lors du rassemblement, une nouvelle tribu c'est présenté. leur représentant a eu affaires à Alvin ces quatre dernières années. Franchement je ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables, ils se sont proposé de nous aider et j'ai accepté

Nouveaux concert de hurlement, cette fois-ci Gothi frappe un couvercle avec une dague, un crissement se fait entendre forçant les vikings présent a se tiares et a protéger leurs oreilles du bruit.

\- Merci Gothi remercie Stoïck. Comme je le disais, j'ai accepté leur aide, de plus deux chefs se sont porté garant.

\- Comment peut-on accepter l'aide d'inconnus coupe mildew, et qui ne nous dit pas qu'ils sont allié a Alvin

Stoïck enrageai, comment mildew pouvait être aussi stupide, d'une part pour le couper, d'autre part pour remettre en questions la confiance de deux des plus vieux allié de beurk. Il connaissait les deux chefs depuis longtemps, et avait vu grandir leur héritier.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rabattre son caquais a mildiew, une voie glaciale le coupa.

\- Sa tu peux nous le demander vieux bouc.

A l'entre de la grande salle se tenait les deux héritiers. Tout deux visiblement très en colères,

\- Si tu veux tout savoir continue Thugorry il n'y a qu'une chose entre alvin et nos amis, et c'est une haire noire et mortelles.

Alors que les regards se portent sur les deux héritiers qui rentrent dans la salle. La jeune héritière s'approche de mildiew, d'un mouvement rapide elle sort une dague et la presse contre la gorge du trouble fêtes.

\- Si jamais tu remets en cause la confiance de nos amis en cause devant moi, ou devant l'un d'une de nos tribu, je me fiche que tu appartiennes a une tribu allié, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour te faire vivre un enfer avant de t'envoyer chez hell.

\- Et cela vaut pour tout le monde compris ? rajoute l'autre héritier.

La tribu hoche collectivement la tête, cami laisse sa dague trainer le long de la gorge de mildiew avant de la retirer, laissant une fine ligne blanche.

Une fois le problème mildiew résolue, les jeunes héritiers explique le plan à l'ensemble de la tribu. Quand vient le moment d'évacuer les enfants et les anciens par bateau vers la tribu commence à s'agiter, finalement Stoïck intervient.

\- Du calme, du calme. J'ai moi de même eu des inquiétudes. Cependant bertha m'as assuré qu'ils seraient bien traité. Dans le cas ou nous perdons, nos enfants pourraient grandir en toute sécurité. Quand à nos anciens, je ne remets pas en cause leurs bravoures, mails il faudra bien que quelqu'un enseigne à nos jeunes quand l'heure sonneras pour eux de prendre la mer et les armes.

Certains hésitent puis, un ancien du clan ingerman intervient,

\- Nous autres ingerman avons toujours été les gardiens des traditions de beurk, nous enverrons nos jeunes, si nous devons faillir, nous n'aurons pas le cœur lourd de remords a l'idée de condamner nos enfants. Est-il possible d'envoyer les femmes enceintes avec les enfants ? certains des nôtres préfèreraient mourir sur beurk, et au vu de leurs âges, je ne peux leur refuser ce dernier souhait surtout si pour une vie donner je peux en sauver deux.

Ces mots prononcés par l'ancien, frappent tout le monde présent, certains maris et père comprenant la sagesse de ces terribles décisions, commence à regarder leur famille comme si c'était la dernières fois qu'ils les voyaient.

\- Je sais que c'est une décision dure à prendre pour vous commence Stoïck, aussi nous ferons partir le navire que demain a midi. Une fois le navire partit il n'y en aura pas d'autres. Donc réfléchissez bien.

Le reste de la journée passe dans un chaos indescriptible, Stoïck donne des ordres pour que les pièges soit déplacer, Cami la passe à piéger des bâtiments, et les alentours avec les jumeaux qui sont increvables Thug lui se contente de renforcer les défenses, d'installer les mangleur et de préparer la grande salle.

Le lendemain quand le navire prend le large, Stoïck est abasourdis, a l'exception des clans qui n'ont aucun enfants en bas âge ou a venir, tous on envoyé leurs enfants, les mères enceintes et les anciens les plus robustes.

Alors que les combattants regardaient le navire partir, tous savaient que certains ne verraient pas le prochain jour se lever.

Le reste de la journée passa très vite, quand le crépuscule s'annonça, tous gagnèrent leurs positions. Aux dernières lueurs du jour vingt navires approchèrent des cotes de beurk, tous portèrent les armoiries des bannis.

Au moment ou les bannis s'apprêtèrent à entrer dans la crique qui leur servirais de port le temps du raid, quatre mangleur firent feu, tous lançant des boulets de métal relié par une chaine de fer. Trois navires furent touchés, deux virent leur mats brisés, un se retrouva avec un trou dans sa cale de la taille d'un homme de large. Mais zéro furent coulés. Une salve de flèches enflammé s'abattirent sur les quatre navires. Les voiles prirent feu, déclenchant un incendie qui se propagea Et alors une seconde salve de boulet et de flèches s'abattirent sur les autres navires.

Alors qu'une troisième salve s'envolait, Alvin fulminai, il hurla de colère, passant ces nerfs sur ces subordonnés. La voix d'alvin se répercuta sur les parois de la crique, entendant les propos trois personne sourirent, les deux héritiers, adorant faire rager Alvin. De son coté Stoïck, ce dernier savait que plus alvin s'enrageait plus il tomberait facilement dans les pièges. Rapidement les beurkiens mirent feu au mangleurs et se remplièrent tout en armant les dernier pièges.

La nuit passa lentement pour les beurkiens, surtout une fois barricadé dans leur grande salle. Alors que les beurkiens essayèrent de récupérer de la fatigue de la mis en place des pièges et des embuscades, leur repos fut interrompu par des exposions, des cris de douleurs et des éclats de voie d'Alvin. Les pièges des jumeaux marchaient très bien.

Alors que l'aube pointait, Dans la grande salle, Stoïck tenait une réunion avec les membres du conseil présent pour savoir si il fallait ou non lancé une attaque, une partie des survivants de la nuit essayait, de récupérer des quelque escarmouches désastreuses qui les avait opposé aux bannis.

Les deux héritiers étaient tout deux installé contre un mur, thug assis par terre, aiguisait sa hache, cami faisait de même avec sa lame. Une nouvelle vague de hurlement se fit entendre, cette fois –ci d'étranges bruits se firent entendre, puis des explosions retentirent suivi par des cris de douleur, des hurlements rageurs d'alvin.

Les deux héritiers se sourirent, comprenant ce qu'il se passait. D'une même voie ils déclarèrent :

\- Il est la.

-

* * *

Alors a plus bande de vikings en herbe, content de votre cadeaux en retard ?

Petit conseil pratiques

N'oubliez pas que vos amis à écailles reviennent bientôt.

Si vous voulez commandez une nouvelle selle, ou un ensemble d'armures et armes, dignes des dernières tendances, allez chez Geulfort Belch. Harold a fait un saut là-bas et a tout moderniser

Ils ont commencé les soldes, allez-y vite avant que les jumeaux fassent tout sauté. (Boum, bruit d'effondrement de bâtiments)

Trop tard les jumeaux sont déjà passé par la.

Bon tant pis, allez bonne fêtes de fin d'année, a tous et a toute

Sky


	21. Chapter 21

Bonsoir a tous et a toutes.

Vous devez vous demandez pourquoi je sors un chapitre maintenant ?

La réponse est la suivante : je n'en ai aucune idée. Juste comme cela.

Bon je ne vous retiens pas longtemps

KenziHaile : pour tes commentaires tu as raison les jumeaux on un sens de l'humour assez surprenant.

Comme je n'ai pas envoie de vous retenir plus longtemps, alors que d'habitude j'en fais des tonnes,

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Geulfort regardait Harold revêtir une armure aussi noire que le furie nocturne qui dormait plus loin dans les ombres de la calles. Il avait vraiment changé, mais avait-il changé pour le mieux ? Geulfort n'en était pas sûr.

Il pensait qu'il avait changé en bien, quand il avait embarqué, avec l'aide des dragons, ils leur avaient fallu deux jour pour rejoindre beurk. Même si certains membres c'était plaint qu'il ne leur aurait fallu qu'une demi-journée à dos de dragons.

Ensuite Harold avait cédé sa couchette à Astrid, le jeune homme savait toujours faire preuve de blonde n'aimait pas que Harold soit hors de son champ de vision trop longtemps. Elle avait donc insisté pour dormir dans la cale avec Harold et les dragons. Geulfort en avait fait de même, ayant peur que son apprentie disparaisse pour les cinq années à venir s'il lui tournait le dos.

Cependant Geulfort avait commencé à douter dès qu'il avait vu Harold dormir contre le furie nocturne, comme si c'était aussi normale que de dormir dans un lit pour lui.

Il en avait d'ailleurs discuté avec d'autre membres de l'équipages, ils lui avaient confirmé que les autres cavaliers, a sa grande surprise faisait comme lui. Ils avaient d'ailleurs ajouté qu'Harold était spécial, mais en quoi personne n'avait voulu lui dire.

L'autre aspect qui l'avait fait douter c'était une conversation qu'avait eu Harold et Astrid.

Harold aiguisait ces lames, Astrid faisait de même avec ces dagues, faute de pouvoir le faire avec sa nouvelle hache. Le silence régnait en maitre jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le brise.

\- As-tu peur ? demanda Harold.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, je suis une Hofferson, avait répondu la blonde agressivement.

\- Es-tu prête ? avait repris Harold ignorant la réponse de la jeune fille

\- Bien sur lui avait répondu la jeune fille d'un ton suffisant, je suis toujours prête.

La réponse d'Harold a cela avait été un acte. Geulfort avait été stupéfiât par ce qu'il s'était passé. Harold était assis face à Astrid l'instant suivant Astrid était à terre, Harold au-dessus d'elle. Il la dominait facilement, d'autant plus qu'il avait placé une de ces lames sous la gorge de la jeune fille. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion, de même que ces yeux étaient d'un vert acide glaciale.

Ils restèrent ainsi comme cela deux minutes, les yeux dans les yeux. Puis Harold rengaina sa lame avant de se lever et de tendre une main à Astrid. Astrid était secoué par ce qui venait de se passer, accepta machinalement la main tendue. Un raclement de gorge d'Harold, la sortie de son état.

\- Je ne te demande pas si tu as peur de te battre. Je te demande si tu as peur de devoir tuer et si tu es prête à tuer pour défendre ton foyer. Déclara froidement Harold. Si tu ne l''es pas, reste à bord du navire sinon tu seras un poids mort. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te surveiller dans le chaos d'une bataille.

Harold tourna le dos à Astrid, et alla s'allonger sous l'une des ailes du furie nocturne.

\- _Tu as été cruel avec tes mots émit krokmou_

\- _Je l'ai juste mis face à la réalité, pas cruel. Ce qui aurait été cruel c'aurait été de la laissez le découvrir sur le terrain. De cette manière je protège son âme._

\- _Tu ne la protège pas, elle va le découvrir. Tu évites juste qu'elle sacrifie son âme, comme toi tu l'as fait pour nous._

\- _Je n'ai pas sacrifié mon âme krok, je l'ai remis à mes frères et à mes sœurs de croc et d'ailes._

Une fois cette échange terminé, Harold indique mentalement qu'il ne veut plus poursuivre cette conversation, il ferme son esprit aux différents dragons autour de lui, laisse juste une porte pour krok et 'allonge contre le furie.

Geulfort s'approche d'Astrid.

\- Ne t'énerve pas mais … commence l'amputé

\- C'était quoi cela ? demande une Astrid toute pale. Geulfort, c'était quoi cette facettes d'Harold ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Répond Geulfort en se passant le corchet dans l'une de ces moustaches, mais n'empêche qu'il a raison. Si tu n'es pas résolue à tuer, ne vas pas dans la bataille.

Alors que le mentor d'Harold s'éloigne, Astrid l'arrête

\- Geulfort, l'appel Astrid. Cela fait quoi de tuer ?

\- Euh commence le mentor. Visiblement gène de ne pas savoir comment le formuler.

\- Cela te vole ton âme coupe une voix. Tous deux se tourne vers la source, Harold. Assis contre krokmou, il les regarde. Le poids des morts te traque jusque dans tes rêves, c'est un poids à porter, plus lourd que tout ce que tu peux porter, chaque jour il te consume.

\- Mais tu en as trouvé une façon de vivre malgré ce poids, remarque geulfort.

\- Oui une façon différente de porter ce poids autre que dele noyer dans l'hydromel, ou dans la luxure comme d'autres. C'est pour cela que si tu n'es pas prêteà tuer, ne t'engage pas dans la bataille.

Krokmou ayant marre que les humains l'empêchent de dormir émis un grognement.

Harold comprenant le sens du dit grognement se lève et sort. Krokmou le suis, les autres dragons eux ne bouge pas.

Lorsqu'ils le revirent ce fut quand il vint changer son armure.

\- Tu changes d'armures pour combattre ? demanda Geulfort

\- Tu te battrais avec ton crochet a la place d'une hache ? Demande Harold

\- Non, je prendrais une vraie arme. Répond son mentor, curieux de voir ou il veut en venir.

\- Je fais pareil, je prends une armure que j'ai conçue pour le combat, au lieu de porte une qui est conçue pour les voyages et le vol. répond Harold, c'est comme prendre un marteau de guerre au lieu d'un marteau pour forgerons.

Geulfrot comprenant le raisonnement ne peux s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers le plafond de la cale. En effet un marteau de guerre a manche plus long, que le marteau dont il se sert afin de forger une arme, mais en contrepartie, il est plus lourd. Une armure conçue pour le voyages et le vol, était par conséquent moins résistante qu'un conçue pour le combat.

\- Harold, commença Astrid en s'approchant

\- Tu es décidé ? demanda Harold

\- Oui, je préfère être dévore par les vies que je prendrais que d'être dévoré par les remords de ne pas m'être lever pour combattre alvin. Répondit la blonde d'un air déterminé.

Harold soupire.

\- Très bien alors puisque tu vas te battre avec nous, évite juste de blesser nos dragons.

\- Vos dragons ? demande Geulfort.

\- Oui des dragons, des vélocidars pour être exact. Précise Harold

\- Des vélocidars ? c'est quoi ces dragons-là ? encore des dragons venant d'en dehors de l'archipel ? demande Astrid.

\- Non ils sont originaires de l'archipel. Ce sont des dragons de classes. Ils ne crachent peut-être pas de feu et ne volent pas. Cependant ils le compensent par un venin paralysant très puissant, une piqure et quelqu'un comme Stoïck se retrouve paralyser pour plus d'une journée. Ajouté cela a leur grande agilité et leurs vélocités. Il n'est pas rare qu'une tribu soit détruite après avoir croisé leur chemin.

\- Et ces dragons vont se battre à vos côtés ? demande Geulfort alors que les dragons grondent visiblement mécontent.

\- Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Parce que je ne vous accompagnerai pas. Je suis peut-être encore en état de combattre quelque lézard volant et de forgez des armes, mais les bannis ce n'est plus de mon âge. Et je ne veux pas être un poids mort.

Krokmou émis un grognement semblable à un gloussement a la mention du lézard volants.

\- Très bien, ton choix. ApprouveHarold, soulagé que son mentor ne risque pas sa vie.

Harold sort un masque noir, et s'en équipe. Tous quittent la cale et retrouvent les autres prêt au combats. La tension qui règne est palpables. Certains aiguise leurs armes une dernière fois, d'autre vérifie leur bouclier, seul Harold semble insensibles.

\- Le plan est simple, commence Harold d'un coup.

Tout le monde se tait, tous l'écoute, la tension est dissipée aussi tôt

\- Les vélocidars se chargerons bannis présent dans la forêt, ainsi que ceux qui sont aux abords du village. Nous on se charge de ceux dans le village, on y va le plus rapidement et discrètement possibles. Les vélocidars sont équipé d'amures en cuir noir, dont pas d'armes de jet sauf pour quand nous attaquerons le campement d'alvin, nous utiliserons les cylindres de gel de cauchemars. Nous les lancerons dans les feu pour les prendre par surprise. Compris ?

\- Compris, tel fut la réponse d'une voie unanimes répondu par l'ensembles des personnes présentes.

\- Alors mettons fin à la guerre. Harold inspire Dragonnier

\- En selle, répondirent tout le monde. Des sourires naissentt sur les visages.

\- Volez vite ajoute Harold

\- Volez droits

\- Frappez vite

\- Frappez fort

\- Soyez tel un dragon.

\- Soyez tel un furie nocturne.

Astrid n'en revenait pas, le cri de guerre de la tribu d'Harold, lui ressemblait tant qu'elle se surprit à vouloir poussez le même. Un choc léger frappa le navire. Dans un silence mortel, tous débarquèrent. Ils progressèrent, silencieusement dans la forêt. Harold en tête, Astrid sur sa droite. Astrid avait beau connaitre les forêts, seul Harold l'empêcha de se prendre les pieds dans les racines, à chaque fois il la retenait. Une question taraudait dans sa tête.

\- _Comment fait –il pour voir dans la nuit la plus noir ? et sans torche ?_

Harold n'avait pas besoin de voire la tête d'Astrid pour savoir à quoi elle pensait.

\- _Si elle savait que je me sers des facultés d'un furie nocturne pour me guider,_ pensa Harold

 _Quand vas-tu lui dire ?_ demanda soudainement Krokmou

La question prit Harold par surprise, lui qui ne s'y attendait pas, il manqua de ce prendre les pieds dans une racine. Tous ceux derrière Harold le remarquèrent à l'exception d'une viking blonde.

\- _Tu veux que je lui avoue que je suis le prince dragon et que je l'aime à la folie et ceux aussi loin que je me souvienne_ ? demanda Harold avec un équivalent mental du sarcasme

\- _Pour l'amour je ne sais pas, si tu le souhaite, fait en ta compagne, sinon d'autre le souhaiterais. Et pour la partie prince, Tu n'as pas besoin de te souvenir, tu l'as toujours été, tu avais besoin de t'éveiller._

\- _Krok tu crois que c'est le moment de parler de ça ?_ demande un Harold agacé et rouge de surcroit.

\- _Il faudra bien que tu lui en parle, après tout elle nous a portée. Nous lui devons bien cela._

\- _Très bien dès que rien ne nous menacera, je lui en parlerais._

Krokmou émets l'équivalent d'un grognement mental a la réponse de frère. Il renifle avant d'ajouter.

\- _Tu devras la former. Elle est l'une des nôtres maintenant._

\- _Que veux-tu dire mon grand ?_ demande Harold surpris.

 _Tu verras_. Le furie nocturne met fin à la conversation mental, sachant très bien qu'il ne doit pas distraire Harold, de peur que son frères soit blessé.

En effet, Harold, les membres de sa tribu et Astrid sont au abord du village. D'un geste Harold ordonne à tout le monde de se déplacer en se cachant dans les ombres. Il sort d'un des cylindres attachés à sa taille une petite capsule en métal qu'il lance dans une torchère. D'autres l'imitent certains s'équipe d'arc court et encoche leurs flèches.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des explosions retentissent, prenant leurs sources des capsules lancées plutôt. Les flèches s'envolent et trouvent rapidement leurs cibles, frappant les points vitaux des bannis. Des vélocidars surgissent des ombres et mordent, griffent, piquent les bannis avant de retourné de nouveaux dans les ombres. Des cris de terreur ne tardent pas à s'élever des rangs des bannis, pour une fois Astrid est contente que des dragons attaquent beurk.

\- Dragonnier a l'attaque rugit Harold.

A ces mots Astrid chargea et entra dans le chaos des combats.

* * *

Re dragonnier en herbe,

Prêt pour la bagarre au prochain chap. ?

Coté conseil, la peau des dragons nouveaux né est sensible, hésitez pas a les masses a l'aides d'huiles a base d'herbes a dragons.

Bon je vous laisse, je fais mon sac et direction les pistes de ski, la ou la neige m'attend et espérons le, que je revienne entier.

Les jumeaux, vous oublier de suite l'idée de me faire une de vos farces sur les pistes ou je vous fais disparaître sous la neige compris.

On sait jamais avec eux, ils ont tout fait sauté chez Geul, je vous passe sous silence les mots de Geulfort, je tiens à pouvoir dormir.

A+ sky


	22. Chapter 22

Bonsoir tout le monde.

Je vous livre votre chapitre avec un peu de retard,

 **KenziHale** : pour ton commentaires sur le cri de guerre, merci je le sentais pas trop quand le l'ai inventé mais a force de le relire, tu as raison. il est totalement haroldesque.

 **River** : désolé c'est ma faute je voulais dire autre chose, je voulais dire protégé, après tout elle a gardé le secret sur le fait qu'Harold avait quitté l'île vivant.

Pour **Yohana, Sahada, Shinzo Sumi & kittypanthera** , voici la suite

Bonne lecture, moi je vous retrouve a la fin.

* * *

A l'aube sur beurk, une bataille se déroulait. L'avenir de l'archipel dépendait de celle-ci. Au milieu de ce chaos, Astrid faisait partie de ceux qui se battaient pour défendre beurk. Elle hésitait toujours au moment de porter le coup fatal. Elle préférait se servir de sa force ainsi que de sa hache qui n'avait jamais gouté le sang pour blesser lourdement les bannis et détruire leurs armes. Elle n'hésitait pas à casser des membres mais tuer, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

A l'inverse de la jeune fille, Harold lui ne se retenait pas. Il n'hésitait pas à trancher des têtes, causer des blessures mortelles. Le plus impressionnant c'est qu'il ne s'arrentait jamais. Toujours en mouvement, il ne mettait jamais plus de quelque instant pour s'occuper de son adversaire.

Les connaissances ders armes et armures qu'il avait acquis et peaufiné au fil des ans, ainsi que les réflexes développés par les vols véloces de Krokmou faisaient que les lames noires d'Harold frappait sans cesse les points faibles de ces adversaires.

Au milieu du chaos des combats des bannis se retirent en plusieurs groupes. Harold ordonna de les pourchasser et de se diviser en plusieurs groupes.

Alors que les membres de la tribu d'Harold se dispersaient, Astrid suivit Harold qui se dirigea vers un groupe de banni en train de mettre le feu aux maisons du clan Hofferson.

Alors que tout deux passaient a coté d'une réserve, celle-ci explosa projetant le duo à terre.

\- _Si j'en sort vivant j'étripe les jumeaux se promit Astrid._

\- Les jumeaux, vous êtes mort grogna Harold.

Alors que tout deux se relève, sonné et chancelant, les bannis en profite pour tirer sur Harold. Les flèches le percutent, et le déséquilibre, quelqu'une s'enfonce dans ses épaulières, cependant elles ne lui font rien si ce n'est que l'énerver davantage.

Alors qu'ils chargent le groupe de bannis, Astrid lui emboite le pas, aucune des deux ne voie la silhouette dans l'ombre.

\- Alors tu as survécu monstre, dommages ton destin est de mourir de ma main pour avoir détruit mon clan et tué mon frère murmure l'homme dans l'ombre

Alors qu'Harold massacre le groupe de bannis, qu'Astrid met hors de combat ces opposants. Il rengaine sa lame bleue, et sort une flèche tout de métal faite, un liquide visqueux et malodorant recouvre la pointe. Avec un calme lié a l'habitue de la chasse aux dragons, il tire la corde de son arbalète, encoche lentement sa flèche. Il commence par viser Harold, mais quand celui-ci tranche la main d'un banni qu'apprêtait à frapper Astrid par derrière, une idée lui vient.

\- Tu m'as pris ce que j'avais de plus chère il est juste que je te rende la monnaie de ta pièce même si je ne mets pas la main sur ton furie adoré. Alors qu'il dit ces mots. L'homme dans l'ombre change de cible et vise Astrid.

Harold venait d'abattre un des bannis, quand il perçut un son, celui d'une gâchette d'arbalète que l'on presse. D'un coup son cerveau passa la surmultipliée, et établis en une fraction une carte mentale de la zone ou il était. C'est comme cela 'qu'il perçut la présence de la flèche qui s'envolait vers Astrid. Malgré cela il savait qu'il ne pouvait sauver Astrid que d'une façon, alors il agit

Astrid inconsciente du projectile mortel lui filant dessus, fut percutée par Harold. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à hurler sur Harold pour s'être jeté sur elle, elle aperçoit la flèche.

Celle-ci a percé l'armure d'Harold au niveau des cotes droites du jeune homme.

\- Harold tu vas bien, demande la viking inquiète

Elle ne reçoit pour réponse qu'un grognement de douleur, suivi d'une quinte de toux. Dans la faible lumière de l'aube Astrid peux voire que l'armure du jeune homme a tourné au rouge autour de la plaie. Une autre quinte de toux plie Harold en deux, sauf qu'au lieu de l'air c'est du sang qui quitte la bouche du jeune homme.

\- Non hurle la silhouette, j'aurais ma revanche, et même si pour cela je dois tout détruire. La silhouette jette son arbalète, dégaine sa lame et fonce sur Astrid pour la tuer sous les yeux d'Harold

Après un échange de regards avec Harold, Astrid saisit sa hache, se lève et charge pour engager le combat.

Harold avait du mal à respirer, la douleur le pliait en deux. Dans un bref moment de répit il leva les yeux et vit Astrid s'écrouler sur le sol inconscient. Bien que plus jeune, elle n'as pas tenu longtemps face à un adversaire plus fort et plus expérimenté qu'elle.

\- Tu me reconnais démon ? demanda la silhouette a Harold.

Harold acquiesce d'un mouvement de la tête et la silhouette reprend.

\- Je t'ai vu détruire les miens, tu verras donc la fin de cette femelle avant la tienne.

A ces mots Harold n'hésite plus, il plonge en lui-même jusqu'à s'arrêter devant un braséro d'une flamme violette, il plonge sa main dedans. Une énergie ce met à parcourir son corps, qu'il canalise autour de sa blessure.

Sous l'armure d'Harold sa peau change pour laissez place a des écailles. Ces yeux change alors qu'il cligne des yeux. L'iris des yeux d'Harold change pour laissez place a celle d'un dragon tout en conservant leur couleur.

La douleur diminuant fortement Harold peut respirer de nouveau normalement. Même si ce n'est que temporairement,

Alors qu'il se lève, l'homme le remarque.

\- Le démon est de retour parmi nous, tant mieux je désirais tu tuer sous la forme que tu as utilisée pour tuer mon frère.

\- Ton frère, tu veux venger sa mort, commence Harold froidement, que c'est ironique, ryker la brute qui veux venger la mort du joueur viggo.

Harold saisie une de ces lames dans sa main gauche, puis le charge. L'homme en noir enragé par les mots prononcé oublie Astrid et fonce sur Harold. Tout deux échanges des coups rapidement, bien que meilleur en terme de rapidité et de technique, Harold a du mal à faire face, des qu'il le peut ryker essaye de frapper Harold la ou la flèche s'enfonce.

C'est le bruit des lames qui fait sortir Astrid de son inconscience bien qu'étourdi. elle voit Harold en difficulté, ne trouvant sa hache a prote de main, elle tire une des dagues.

Elle assure sa prise dessus et la lance, celle –ci ce fige dans le dos de ryker.

Alors que ryker s'apprête à hurler sur Astrid, il détourne sons regard une seconde d'Harold. Cette erreur lui conta la victoire, car Harold en profita pour enfoncer sa lame entre les cotes gauche de l'homme.

\- Sale montre, sans toi nous aurions débarrassé le monde des dragons, halète ryker tout en crachant du sang avant de s'effondrer.

\- Dommages pour toi, tu as voulu venger la mort des tiens, mais sais tu que si tu n'avais pas massacré des femmes et des enfants, humain et dragons, jamais je n'aurais détruit le tien ? Tu t'es comporté comme un monstre, et tu as été châtié par le monstre que tu as créé.

Bizarrement alors que ryker sombre, ces mots l'atteignent et la il réalise que si il avait joué son rôle dans le jeu de Vigo, il n'aurait pas perdu son frère.

Harold voyant que son adversaires a rendu l'âme, se baisse, ferme les yeux de son adversaires. Il soupire avant lui-même de fermer les yeux et de murmurer une prière aux dieux.

Alors qu'Astrid le rejoint, Harold crache une gorgée de sang et s'effondre sur le sol. Astrid remarque qu'il est brulant et pale. Elle passe une main sur l'armure d'Harold pour la voire trempé du sang rouge et d'un produit noire. Elle s'apprête à lui retirer l'armure, pour voire la plaie quand une voix l'interpelle.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait princesse ? lui hurle une voix dessus la faisant sursauter.

Astrid se retourne pour se trouvez nez a nez avec les deux héritiers. Apercevant l'état d'Harold, thug se précipite auprès d'Harold alors que l'héritier tire sa lame.

\- J'espère que commence cami.

\- On n'a pas le temps cami, tu régleras cela plus tard, leur crie thugorry. On doit l'emmener a l'un des bateaux et aussi vite que krok vole, rajoute-t-il en soulevant Harold et commençant à se diriger vers le port.

Alors qu'ils arrivent au port, tous voient que les débris des navires des bannis empêcheront d'enter ou de sortir du port.

A ce moment la, le groupe de dragon qui suivent Harold comme son ombre atterrissent. Krokmou reniflent rapidement Harold, fait une grimace de dégouts et leur fait signe de monter sur des dragons Ne perdant sont temps, kami montent sur le bragetaure, alors que thug avec Harold monte sur le cauchemar qui s'abaissent le plus possible.

Comme surgit de nulle part, Gothic s'approche du gronk, tous sont pétrifiés jusqu'à ce que l'ancienne les frappe avec son bâton depuis le gronk. Krokmou ayant marre que les humains ne bougent pas émets un grognement et les dragons s'envolent, laissant une viking blonde commencé à s'énerver alors qu'elle reste sur les quais.

Cependant la furie ayant une autre idée derrière la tête. Il prend un peu de vitesse, avant de la saisir et de la jeter sur le pont du plus grand navire de la flotte d'Harold.

Après avoir percuté le pont un peu rapidement, Astrid est bousculé, par des membres d'équipages qui se précipite pour aider l'ancienne à descendre du dos de Bouledogre, tandis que de leur coté cami en tête, suivie de prêt par un thugorry portant toujours un Harold inconscient plonge dans les ténèbres des couloirs a l'intérieure du navire.

* * *

Alors satisfait ? Le mystère s'épaissis.

Conseil pour le moi qui arrive, il fait encore un peu frais, donc pensez a laissez a vos dragons une couverture en laine de yak, cela leur fera pas de mal.

Si vous avez un doute pour le choix allez voire Varek. Je pense qu'il doit savoir quelle taille est le plus adaptez a vos dragons.

Au prochain chap'

Sky


	23. Chapter 23

Bonsoir tout le monde.

Je vous livre votre chapitre avec du retard.

 **Kittypanthera** , ce n'est pas du talent c'est juste que j'essaye de me faire plaisirs quand je l'écrit.

 **Yohana** : hilarant je ne sais pas, mais dire que cela surprenant c'est comme dire que l'eau mouille.

Bonne lecture, moi je vous retrouve à la fin.

* * *

Alors qu'elle descend dans les entrailles du navire, les portes se font plus rares. Finalement après avoir sauté d'une échelle. Astrid remarque une porte ouverte devant laquelle sont stationné deux vikings l'armes à la main, alors qu'elle s'approche, les deux gardent lui jettent un regard froid. Mais elle ne s'en soucie guère.

Dans la pièce, les deux héritiers essayent de calmer un Krokmou visiblement en train de faire les cent pas. A l'opposé, Gothic, l'ancienne de beurk aidé par un homme portant un masque essayent tant bien que mal de retire délicatement l'armure d'Harold.

Alors qu'elle s'approche d'Harold toujours inconscient la jeune héritière l'interpelle.

\- T'approche pas de lui princesse sinon je m'assure de te réduire en morceau avec tes dagues et ta hache.

\- Cami, c'est pas le moment. La coupe la voie de l'autre héritier et de l'homme mystérieux.

\- Vient nous aider, on cherche à clamer ce furie sinon il va couler le navire et nous avec lance thugorry avant de se prendre un coup de queue de Krokmou.

Alors qu'Astrid s'approche de Krokmou, le dragon s'arrête et la regarde puis regarde Harold toujours inconscient.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas lance la blonde aux dragons, il est trop têtu pour son bien, tu le connais mieux que moi non ?

Krokmou fixe son attention sur elle avant de hocher la tête.

\- Il est tellement têtu qu'il va oublier de mourir. Je le vois bien dire non à Hel ou alors se faire jeter Walhalla à cause de son sarcasme. S'imaginant les scènes la jeune fille ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Voyant que le furie fait mine de réfléchir elle ajoute. Alors maintenant tu arrêtes de t'agiter comme un bébé dragon et tu attends patiemment, en imitant le ton d'une mère qui apprend à un petit la patience.

Krokmou la regarde dans les yeux avant d'aller se rouler au pied du lit ou repose Harold. Astrid a juste le temps de soupirer que cami arrive par derrière et lui mets une lame sous la gorge.

\- Je t'avais prévenue princesse que s'il arrive quelque chose à Harold, je m'occupais de toi.

Astrid n'hésite pas une seconde et donne un coup de coude dans le ventre de la jeune héritière avant de lui assené son poing dans le nez. Faisant saigner son adversaire, l'autre blonde n'hésite, pas, abandonne son arme et envoie son pied dans le ventre. Alors que les deux blondes se battent Harold se réveille. Il voit en premier Gothic avec un visage grave mais les yeux brillant de joie de voir l'évolution du jeune sur qui elle a veillé des années au par avant.

\- _Elle sait_. Fut la première pensée d'Harold avant que son attention soit attirée par la bagarre entre les deux blondes. L'homme masqué et thugorry essayé d'arrêter tant bien que mal le duo de furies mais aucun ne peux avoir une prise afin de séparer les deux.

\- Sa suffit tonna Harold. Savoie gèle tout le monde dans la pièce.

Alors que les regards se tournent vers lui. Il se plie en deux le visage pale. Gothic a juste le temps d'attraper un seau et le mettre devant lui qu'Harold vomit une gorgée de sang. Tout le monde se précipite vers Harold. Cependant Gothic assène à tous les jeunes un coup de bâton sur la tête. Puis désigne la porte d'un doigt. Les trois jeunes sortent sous un regard noir et effrayant de l'ancienne. Les deux blondes ont conclu une trêve, le temps qu'Harold soit hors de danger puis elles règleront cela en privée avec des haches et des masses.

L'homme au masque se penche au côté d'Harold et l'aide à retirer la plus grande partie de son armure. Seul reste la partie que la flèche à percer. Alors que Gothic prépare des bandages et un stérilise un poignard a l'aide des flammes qu'un furie lui fournit gentiment, l'homme masqué donne à Harold un morceau de cuir à mordre.

\- On va devoir briser le corps de la flèche au plus près de ta blessure Harold commence l'homme au masque, une fois cela fait, on te retirera ton armure puis on devra extraire le reste de la flèche avant de suturer. Bref tu vas déguster.

\- Comme si j'étais là que pour cela, et en prime je vais gagner une cicatrice, encore. Réponds sarcastiquement Harold

\- C'est ta faute pour être si tête brulé des fois, et puis celle-ci tu l'as fait en sauvant quelqu'un.

\- J'ai plus l'impression que se sont mes vieux démons qui reviennent me hanté.

\- Explique.

\- Ryker halète Harold, celui qui a décoché la flèche c'était ryker grimborn. Finis Harold avant de vomir une nouvelle gorgée de sang

\- Très bien, on en parlera plus tard maintenant mords cela.

Une fois le morceau de cuir entre les dents d'Harold. Gothic brise la flèche et l'homme au masque aide Harold à retirer son armure. Une fois l'amure retiré, Harold allongé, Gothic approche le poignard et commence à extraire la flèche du corps d'Harold.

Bien qu'Harold serre les dents, il ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher des grognements qui se font entendre dans tout le navire. Dans le couloir, Astrid et cami, anxieuses ne peuvent s'empêcher de s'inquiété pour Harold. Thugorry de son côté a les jointures des doigts blanches à force sérer ces poings.

Finalement quand l'homme masqué sort les mains en sang, les trois jeunes patientant dans le couloir sont tendus. L'homme leur indique d'un mouvement de la tête de rentrer mais empêche Astrid d'avancer.

\- Il veut leur parler en privé. Attend ton tour. Déclare l'homme d'une voie neutre. Bizarrement Astrid a l'impression de connaitre cette personne.

Quand les deux héritiers ressortent, ils sont accompagnés par l'ancienne. Thug a la main le seau remplie des bandes de tissus en sang. De son côté cami maugère quelque chose à propos de gérer une tête de mule de vikings.

\- Entre lui lance Thugorry, essaye de ne pas le fatiguer.

Alors qu'elle entre, Astrid est frappée par l'odeur du sang qui flotte dans l'air. L'odeur est plus puissante que celle des raids pourtant il n'y a qu'une seul victime, Harold. Se tournant vers la couchette, elle voit la furie, la tête posé prêt de l'épaule droite, reniflant les bandages blanc ou une mince ligne de rouge s'emble s'épanouirent.

\- Du calme mon grand, ce n'est pas cela qui me tueras, tu le sais bien mon grand bébé Boo. Dit Harold en caressant la tête de krok a l'aide de son bras gauche.

Astrid est frappée par l'image, elle voit le dragon le plus meurtrier connu du monde viking s'inquiété à propos d'une blessure qu'un Harold, l'incarnation de la faiblesse selon le monde viking, a reçue en défendant une tribu de valeureux vikings. Quelle honte pour un clan de chasseur de dragons mais pour une raison inconnue, Astrid ne ressent pas le déshonneur.

En effet après avoir vu Harold se battre sérieusement et ne pas faire preuve de pitié envers ces adversaires, elle sait qu'il ne leur a pas tout dit et qu'il peux être terrifiant, rien qu'a y penser , elle en a la chair de poule.

\- midgard à Astrid il y a quelqu'un ou t'est parti pour le Walhalla ?

\- non je suis la, répond la blonde. Comment vas-tu ?

\- je vais bien enfin façon de parler répond le jeune homme en se levant. Gothic pense que je vais en avoir pour un petit moment avant la blessure soit cicatrisé. Mais cette fois-ci je ne lui accorde pas raison et je pense qu'il me fera moins de temps rajoute Harold en roulant des épaules pour détendre ces muscles.

\- Tu devrais quand même te reposer, après tout tu as été blessé gravement insiste la blonde

\- Plutôt que me demander comment je vais, pose-toi cette question tu as une mine affreuse.

A peine ces mots prononcés, l'adrénaline qui coulait à flot dans les veines d'Astrid cesse d'affluer. La guerrier est frappé par le contrecoup des combat, elle se retrouve au sol, ces genoux avant même d'avoir réalisé être tombé.

Krokmou ayant vu Astrid tombé, quitte le coté d'Harold s'approche de la blonde, qui lui fit signe que tout allait bien. Cependant à ces yeux, il voie bien que la blonde est fatiguée. Ayant déjà vu Harold dans un état de fatigue similaire. Il décide de la forcer à ce reposé. Il attrape la blonde par le col dans son dos et la lance sur la couchette qu'Harold occupe avant de s'installer de manière a empêché les deux humais de quitter la couchette.

\- Par tous les trolls des neuf royaumes qu'est ce qui a pris à ton lézard géant de me balancer comme cela hurle Astrid sur Harold. malheureusement pour Astrid, Krokmou lui frappe l'arrière de sa tête avant qu'Harold réplique

\- D'un ce n'est pas un lézard géants mais un dragon et de deux ce n'est pas ma propriété mais une être conscient doué de sensibilité. Et ce dragon s'inquiète pour notre santé et il veut que l'on se repose.

\- C'est pas bientôt finis vos querelles de vieux couples en bas, y'a des blessé qui essayent de dormir coupe une voie venant des étages au dessus.

Les deux se taisent une minute, puis éclatent de rires. Krokmou qui les fixe ne comprenant pas pousse le bras d'Harold, tout en lui transmettant des « pensées » sur le fait de prendre une compagne.

Astrid vit Harold se figer. L'instant précédent Krokmou lui poussait le bras. l'instant suivant il était devenue d'un rouge qui ferait passer la ligne de sang sur ces bandages pour un rose très clair.

\- Dis donc mon grand certaines de tes pensées tu devrais les garder pour toi ou les resservez a toi-même. commence Harold.

Alors que Harold commence a sortir un long discours a Krokmou sur les pensées qu'il doit garder pour lui et celles qu'il peut exprimer et dans quelle circonstances. Astrid est frappée par la foudre, Harold a utilisé le mot « pensés. »

\- Harold coupe Astrid alors qu'il était toujours dans son discours.

Harold se retourne et est pris d'un frisson en voyant l'expression sur le visage de la viking.

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu entends par pensées quand tu parles à krok ? demande la blonde

Humain et dragons partagèrent la même pensé né l'espace d'une seconde. _Aie t on est morts._ A peine cette pensée finis que Krokmou eu l'idée la plus intelligente qu'il peut avoir a ce moment : il frappa Harold avec son gouvernail.

* * *

Et nous revoilà ici, comme a la fin de chaque chapitre

Juste une petite mauvaise nouvelle pour vous, je ne publierais pas de chapitre pour un mois ou deux, rien de grave, juste une page blanche que je n'arrive pas a remplir, donc je vais retourner sur mes os, je les ais pas alimenté depuis un long moment.

Sinon petit conseil, pour le mois d'avril, ou ce qu'il en reste prépare –vous pour les allergies de vos dragons, un dragon qui éternue peut facilement mettre le feu.

Rustik je ne payerai pas de droits d'auteur pour avoir utiliser ton slogan.

Et Varek me tanne pour que je prévienne de faire attention a la santé de vos dragons en ce qui concerne le chocolats et les œufs de pâques.

Sur ce

Au prochain chap'

Sky


End file.
